My Only Witch- Parts I and II
by Glorioux
Summary: A Voldemort's daughter story - Hermione, seeking revenge, finds a 'lost' time turner and goes back to 1972. Young Lucius, soon falls madly in love with her, while Voldemort sets his eyes on her. By choosing love, she could change timelines; stop the one behind much sorrow, and save many like Sirius, Remus and Severus; the 'right' future is on her hands. AU-LM-HG.
1. Future Deeds

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. **

A/N A version of this was published and was deleted, not by me. There are several modifications in this version. The story is written, about 50,000 words. It is a Lucius-Hermione even if it doesn't seem so at first. A happy ending, yes, even for Draco, :)`

* * *

**Prologue**

**1999-2000 Lucius**

_His heart was already taken; that was the reason why he could never love his wife. Lucius cried and called her, called his beloved, but she wasn't there._

_When he was 18, he had not fallen, he had tried to kill himself, his father has cut him down, and he still wanted to die. Healer Muctis came over and proposed the only solution; they had to get permission to do it. His friends were called and sworn to secrecy; afterward, his father enacted the Malfoy Magic._

_Since they cut him down, he had sliced his wrists, took poison, and tried to end his life however he could; but nothing could be done because the young witch had disappeared, gone. There wasn't a trace, the investigators found that her parents' house had been burnt days before she came to live with her cousins…He remembered his Ermi, "My love, my only witch, " his eyes were blurry, his heart hurt, he wanted to die to stop the pain. Mipzy came and stood by her boy and looked very sad. He sat and stared at nothing..._

**At the beginning- 1997-1998**

Hermione gave Draco a coin and asked him to follow her. Harry saw them talking; but when Draco was about to kiss her, his heart died that day.

Harry was at the tent when he saw them, their pale figures were embracing under a tree. Ron was sleeping in a tent.

They were kissing and sobbing, at first, he thought they were making love. When he got closer he heard, "Yes, I am pregnant, what do you want me to do? Harry needs me, we will all be lost without him."

He had done the same. He had hurt her with Ginny, and, now, he was afraid that she would leave him alone in his quest. Well, he shagged Ginny because she was pretty and available and because he felt like it. He remembered the day when Hermione came into his room and found him shagging Ginny. He could still hear her anguished cry before she ran away crying. She was wearing his mother's promise ring because they were to be married after the war. He drove her into Draco's arms, it was his fault.

After he saw the couple, Harry went back running into the tent and prayed that Hermione wouldn't leave him. He would take care of her and protect her; he needed her support. She was what kept him going. He would not allow anything to happen to her.

He knew it, and he had been selfish. Ron had known as well and offered to marry her, "You need to go away; it is not safe."

Ron had a fist fight with Harry for putting pressure on her; he told him to think of the danger if they were caught, to think about her; but Harry was deaf.

**Capture Day - 1998**

**Malfoy Manor- ****Pain and Confusion**.

Draco heard the commotion and ran there. Lucius felt danger when he saw his son. "They have Potter and the Mudblood."

Mulciber kicked Hermione's stomach. "My Lord, Fenrir said that this fucking Mudblood is with child, probably the Weasley brat. However I think it could be Potter's, but I doubt it, I heard them talk. Fenrir also said that he needed to tell you something, to look carefully, to wait; he will be here."

Draco had come in on time to hear and looked horrified. His look was not lost on Lucius, and a feeling of dread grabbed his gut. He had overheard Draco talking to Snape his Godfather just hours before. Lucius remembered.

"You know I love her. Tell me how to stop those chasing them, oh Gods. You bonded us. I am taking her far away. "

"Son, your parents," Snape tried.

"I don't give a fuck about Lucius and Narcissa. You know what she does behind his back, she fucks her si…"

"Quiet son."

He was mortified, it was as if a hot knife had been plunged deep inside his gut, but it got worse, "They can go and fuck themselves and get another heir."

"Son, your father loves you, you are all for him, talk to him."

But Draco wasn't listening.

"Uncle, I will leave, I have my own money from my Black grandfather, he left nothing to his own children, all for the grandchildren, and I am the only one since Nymphadora is a Blood Traitor. My wife is pregnant and is mine. I could give a fuck about my father, he will say she is less than us, but I know that her blood is as red as mine."

They walked away. He could not hear any more.

Now he wanted to know and hoped to be wrong. He would never allow a Half-blood into this world. And what if it were the only chance for an heir during these uncertain times? Maybe the witch was Half-blood. She was pretty, intelligent, well, desirable.

Furthermore, perfect if not for her blood. Not for the first time, he felt angry that someone, even his son, would touch the witch. That wasn't possible. He was confused.

_Gods, think correctly. It is your grandchild, a Malfoy; am I mad? It is my blood, mine_. He thought, feeling odd, seemingly feeling jealousy. Was he jealous that the witch was pregnant with Draco's child? No, that couldn't be it. It was a mistake, it just wasn't right. But he was, he couldn't think of Miss Granger with…anyone; nobody should touch her.

Sadly, his worse fears had been corroborated, it was a Malfoy babe.

The Dark Lord recoiled when he saw Hermione, "Nannette's?" He nearly yelled the name with a question as to whose? Then said nothing, just looked. He spoke softly, but what he said made no sense, "Mine, I understand, now I do; hiding forwards and now back."

He then turned and looked a Draco with malice, and with a puzzled look... his eyes had something about them... "Ah, the young lucky and foolish Pureblood coward. He will do nothing, will he? This little chit reminds of a beauty long ago. Coward, if it were me, well...if me, I would not let anyone hurt what is mine. That witch left me, me...didn't want what I...but it appears I am the only one who has made the connection. It couldn't be, could it? And if so, Lucius, isn't she pretty, look at her, open your eyes. You should know, tell me what you see."

Then it turned stranger, "Wait, nobody moves. Maybe, maybe I will...hmm." Voldemort was rambling.

The snake seemed troubled for a second as if he shouldn't issue an order... he seemed to be remembering, a speck of humanity seemed to allow his old human face glimmered for an instant; had it been a mirage? "Nobody touches the young witch, it is an order."

Lucius thought that the Dark Lord was bonkers, and for a minute... was it Potter looking at her with anguish? And hoped that maybe the baby was Potter's. But why did the Dark Lord look at him? And why seeing her was tearing him inside? The Dark Lord was opening dark doors inside his mind. His heart was breaking, why?

Several things happen in rapid succession. Fenrir was running trying to get to the Dark Lord, but Bella intercepted Fenrir and stunned him.

At that moment, Harry screamed, "No, don't touch her."

But Bellatrix took it upon herself. She knew something, something that had made her stop Fenrir.

"You, you remind me of someone I've hated for a long time," Bella said softly, she only wanted the witch to hear.

"Bella, don't dare, wait." The Dark Lord screamed, but she went on to hit the young witch's belly with a Cruciatus. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco cried. Yaxley held Draco, as previously ordered by the Dark Lord. Lucius would deal with Yaxley later.

The Dark Lord was seething, "Lucius is Draco at least sorry for the Mudblood spawn? You are all cowards. If I am right, everyone will die. Bella, don't dare to do more, wait, if you damaged her you are dead. And you little shit, you won't even stand up for her. You don't deserve anything, only caring for your own skin."

"No my Lord, he does not care per se, he is just depressed these days. He respects women the fool, he forgets her dirty blood." Lucius forced the words out his mouth, what he wanted to do was to get the young witch and his son and run as fast as they could. The words tasted truly dirty. He noticed the way the Dark Lord waited for him to say more.

"Surely," Lucius added with a disdain that he did not feel. "Even if the child were my own, or his own, is nothing to us." The bitterness of his lie made him sick, he swallowed the vomit coming up his throat.

"Stop it, what are you saying, you fool!" That is not what I asked. I ORDERED YOU TO STOP!" The Dark Lord didn't even hear him, he roared ordering Bella, he was more than angry, but Bella cackled.

The Dark Lord had a faraway look, he seemed changed when he stood and barked to Bella, "Are you deaf? Stop it, enough," but Bella would no listen. She fired two more rapid hexes, "I SAID STOP IT, OR YOU WILL DIE," With those words, he sent a hex that knocked Bella out. Her eyes, ears, and nose were bleeding, Bella lay bleeding and twisting, clearly in severe pain, so Narcissa ran to her.

Lucius remained stoic. The demented devil, the demon had killed his grandchild, and something died inside him, something from the past was taking hold of him. Thus, he had to control himself not to do something, they would all be dead, including the fucking witch, Cissy's sister or not; he wanted her dead. The desire to get the young couple away was hard to resist. The need to pick Hermione up and hold her next to him in a tight embrace and cry for her forgiveness was killing him.

He looked at Draco pleading, he begged him not to say anything. He loved his son, and Draco seemed already dead inside.

Lucius had no idea why the Dark Lord had issued such threats, neither did anyone else. It was all happening too fast.

Since Hermione had lost consciousness right after his words, she missed Dobby's rescue and the drama that ensued. She had also missed the hexes the Dark Lord sent Bellatrix.

She missed the Dark Lord's screams ordering everyone to bring her to him. "Idiots, I understand, bring her now, she is her child." She missed it because she had already been rescued.

Lucius had heard what Fenrir said before Bellatrix erased all his memories with the hex that knocked him out. It was about the young witch..."There was something familiar about her scent. I wanted to check further..."

Too bad that it was too late for her baby, the monster had cut her to pieces. A healer had removed the fetus. When he'd asked for the body, the next day, he was told the body was in pieces. They were given to him in a locked urn, a little witch.

Whereas Draco's soul was injured, he sort of survived. Not really, because he had not spoken since the day the baby had been murdered. Not at Mungo's, not anymore...

Lucius had no idea why the Dark Lord had issued such threats, neither did anyone else. The name he had mentioned tickled his mind. He left with his son hours later, the Lestrange came with him, but Rabastan was a little more than a vegetable. Lucius life was in shambles.


	2. Faithless wife

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. **

**A/N Hmm, **

**The way back- the steep road.**

**Days after the Death Eater Trials**

Lucius sat in the darkened room. Letting his sorrows and memories, of all that had transpired, be his drinking partners.

He couldn't stop thinking about his son. Draco had not been able to bounce back from the horror of seeing Hermione attacked in such a way. After the war, he was unresponsive even to Hermione. He was worried sick for Draco who just went through the motions of living, and Lucius had entirely given up. He never spoke, not a word.

Even more worrisome, Lucius thought, was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the young witch. He was becoming obsessed with her, no, that wasn't the correct word, he wasn't sure what was happening.

Narcissa proved to be the biggest disappointment of all. He had been waiting for it.

Today was the day, as if in a cue, Narcissa was there, "Lucius we need to talk." Only two weeks had passed since their audience in front of the Wizengamot. He had glamoured to go in front of the them, he was very changed.

He heard Narcissa and remembered her words. She had told him that she was the reason behind their acquittal; namely: for helping Harry Potter by virtue of her lying to Snake-Man. Maybe that was partially right, but he wouldn't forget; Narcissa had stayed behind when they escaped the manor; even if they had been together during the last battle, a little insurance from her part. She blamed her for Bella's death, Bella was half-dead at the battle; the Dark Lord had tortured her often for Bella's disobeying and hurting Hermione.

Lucius hated Bella and was glad she was dead. Lucius started to work for the light right after Bellatrix had murdered his flesh and blood. But hearing Lucius accuse her sister at the court had upset Narcissa; ah, yes, he had noticed it. Narcissa had not liked the sound of his tone, of his words against her sister; after all, she had been loyal to Bella till the end, a fact which made Lucius sick. That was the reason he had investigated his wife more carefully. He did it the moment the war ended.

She hadn't approved of his choice to work for the light. That had not made him better or less arrogant, he knew it, and so what? These days he was more measured about his bigotry; now there were two classes of Muggles, Muggles and Mudbloods. The classification didn't follow any specific logic, it just was. Muggles were usually educated, rich, and it didn't hurt them to have titles. Magic was the minimum cut line between Muggle and Mudbloods; it was called selective-bigotry, something abundant amongst humankind.

Bottom line, he lived by the Malfoy book of rule and others needed not to challenge him. And those who did, oh, well, those who crossed the lines always paid as Narcissa was about to find out.

"Yes, Narcissa, please be quick, I have a colossal headache, and I find your whining and banalities grating." He got up and poured himself more Armagnac mixed with Firewhiskey and stopped her with a finger. She stood while he drank almost the entire glass and then refilled it. Then thought for a second, took a spritzer, added a sprinkle of soda water directly into his mouth, and drank again from his glass nearly draining it, making a grimace each time.

He had not looked at her once since she came in. He had not shaved in days, wore a heavy silk black caftan and loose matching pants, no shoes, and an incongruent woolen pink scarf around his neck, at which she stared while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I had a chill around my neck," he said still not looking in her direction. He smirked, sniffed the scarf, rubbed it along his cheek and shrugged his shoulders. He sat behind his desk, leaned his head back, propped his legs on a footrest, and looked away from her.

"How have we fallen apart? No more greetings, like in 'yes love,' or 'yes Cissy,' nothing; and let's not overlook the drinking your breakfast, or the walking around in ridiculous getups even when we have company; wearing that discarded rubbish around your neck as if I didn't know. It belonged to her, didn't it? Wait, how about plaiting your hair with phoenix feathers; face painting symbols with ashes; painting your nails black, stand corrected, two nails. What is next? Muggle face's piercings, cymbals, cobras, what? What is your limit?"

Narcissa had walked around the desk in an attempt to catch his eyes.

It was all in vain, Lucius had closed his eyes and was moving the glass to and fro his forehead. Once again, he stretched his finger and moved his wrist, this time meaning, "Wait for a second."

"Narcissa, why do you insist on keeping up with this charade? Give me a break, as if you give a fuck for either Draco or I. You chose to stay with your Dark-Snake-Face and that crazy Black whore-sorry excuse for a witch. Did you enjoy sucking him or eating his bollocks? Something you had always claimed, hmm." His voice was dark, full of foreboding.

"Let's see how did you put it, hmm, yeah I remember what you said, whenever I asked if you could suck me, granted I asked more nicely. I was polite because at the time I was asking my lady wife; anyway, your answer was, "Lucius, that is disgusting, only Knockturn witches lower themselves to that. It is nasty." Yes, those were your words whenever I asked for your mouth on my cock. Ah, and you also denied me with similar arguments, whenever I tried to eat your sex, oh dear, Malfoys don't forget."

Now he looked straight into her eyes with venom; his posture straightened, he looked more like Lucius. He looked like a cobra ready to strike, his entire demeanor screamed: prepared to attack and take no prisoners.

Narcissa paled but retorted with her teeth clenched, her eyes semi-closed, knitted eyebrows, in other words, her otherwise beautiful face was distorted with hatred, "The ever aristocrat uses such crass language, disgusting. You have lost all your class. Probably from being around all those vulgar, low- life blood traitors, but no, you have always been like this just kept it well hidden."

He grabbed a quill and pretended a fencing match, "Ah, counter-attack, touché," afterward, he sat back.

"You still have not answered, how did you enjoy his bit? It must have been delicious, tasty; after all, I saw how you wanked him with your mouth; something else...hmm, wait, I know, was it tasty eating your dear sister? I was told it was a sight to see for the few lucky guests. I was told, "The porcelain Black Beauties going at it with experience and relish..." Perhaps you only enjoyed her mouth. Revolting and sick, if you asked me. Yes, yes, I heard it from a front-row attendee just a couple days ago, he is awaiting trial. It was Yaxley, I saw him before being taken away, he offered me more information if I lied for him. I told him that I'd think about it; I'm not sure. But why not? Why make more suffer."

She paled but stood defiant, sure on her role as Chatelaine of Malfoy Manor.

"All had been going under my nose for over one year. What a laugh, I am the cuckolded evil Death Eater, ah dear? And what about all Draco's young bulls, the old Lucius here was not hard or brutish enough? Were all of them worth abandoning your only son? He will die, it is just a matter of days. The young witch is afraid of us. It makes sense, doesn't it, dear heart, and do you fucking care?"

She was about to answer, "Tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue, no need to answer, don't excuse yourself, it isn't as if I bloody care. You heard me correctly, and you were right, I have a sewer mouth. Moreover, my polite discourse is for those who deserve it. So you know, I meant every word I say. By the way, I know about you visiting Snape on Draco's behalf and costing Snape his life; you even took my only friend. What a wife, at least it shows you are not a complete lost cause, you must care a lot about your sorry self."

By now, his strong magic was blowing cold winds across the room, the air smelled briny as if an electrical storm were coming, "So you understand, although I don't care how you shared your body, I won't give you one more galleon than I have to. The divorce papers are ready, Miss Black. It is final, it took but a day or two, the divorce was approved after the court saw the arsenal of pictures. Ah, I forgot, a few of your former fucks were interviewed by the judges. Uhu, I have plenty of your party times' pictures, pensive vials as well. Many wanted me to put a good word before their trials, why not? I think there has been enough suffering."

"What are you saying, Lucius? You are lying, there are no such things I would know. Besides, it's your word against mine. I won't give up my rightful place, I will contest it." Her eyes called him a liar, but he was quick to retort.

"Narcissa Black, the one who lied to the Snake-lord to save one Harry Potter, the known Death Eater reformed at the last minute? Ha! They are going to believe you against my word? From I, who fought for the light for a couple of months?"

Narcissa snarled, but her confidence was waning.

"Ah, Mipzypan bring the box. The one I gave you last Thursday for safe-keeping." The well-toweled elf was back in a second, and with a Pop, she appeared by Lucius. She was carrying a wooden box. Her finger glowed and the box opening it, and she was going to leave.

"Stay, I need witnesses. Drexel come here, please."

A strangely shaped man with the legs of a goat, usually formed feet, and a handsome face with chiseled and perfect features. Drexel, covering his head with a gardening hat, moved forward from the shadows where he had been hiding. He was one of six of brothers working for Malfoy, The brothers rotated three at a time. They very strong, and although vegetarian, they could tear up a cow limb to limb without breaking a sweat. They had left when the Snake took residence at the Manor, but they came back. And they had one master, Lucius and then Draco, the ones with Malfoy blood.

Their allegiance is with the house of Malfoy. Narcissa is not as not smart as she thinks, thought Lucius, the brothers had been allies with my family for over thousands of years. All recorded since the crossover time. I can see what she is going to try; this should be entertaining. There you go, let the show begin—

Lucius hard look should have warned Narcissa.

"Ah, good Drexel," Narcissa smiled to him coquettishly; hadn't they gardened together for 19 years? "I didn't know you were back, I missed working with you." It was no sacrifice, the brothers were perfect male specimens if not for their legs. She and Bella had spied on them long ago and admired the male appendages. No, he wasn't hard to look at.

Her blood ran cold when Drexel responded with the nastiest of smiles, showing her his ferociously sharp teeth. Then he lowered his hat, she had never seen his hair, it was wavy and soft, not human hair; nor the short, sharp curved horns, both made him look feral. She stepped back, she had never seen his scary teeth nor his uncovered head, never before; Narcissa was afraid, nothing good was going to happen, she wished that Bella was there.

a/n What did Narcissa do?


	3. Broken Wizard

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N Narcissa derailed...

* * *

**Miss Black**

"Ah, good Drexel," Narcissa smiled to him coquettishly; hadn't they gardened together for 19 years? "I didn't know you were back, I missed working with you." It was no sacrifice, the brothers were perfect male specimens if not for their legs. She and Bella had spied on them long ago and admired the male appendages. No, he wasn't hard to look at.

Her blood ran cold when he responded with the nastiest of smiles, showing her his ferociously sharp teeth. Then he lowered his hat, she had never seen his hair, it was wavy and soft, not human hair; nor had she seen the short, sharp curved horns, both made him look feral. She stepped back, she had never seen his scary teeth nor his uncovered head, never before. Even though, he was still a beautiful male. His face looked as if he were carved on stone. She was afraid and wished Bella wasn't gone.

Drexel turned his face to Lucius and kneeled for a second, a genuflection, a gracefully and fluid knight's gesture. It was followed by a deep bow and a loud fist salute on his chest, "My Liege, my Lord, is there something I can do for you?" He asked in his now unaccented, cultured, deep voice. He looked regal, not the quiet gardener he was or was it a cover? More than likely. He was a warrior, she had just realized; and, alas, he was still a beautiful male.

Drexel didn't do such greetings in normal times, but he was telling Narcissa not to count on him. And yes during ceremonies at Malfoy island, this pledge was the norm. He behavior showed how little she knew their Lord; he must have never fully trusted her, it was the consensus of all the brothers. After all, the Lord's forefathers had brought their beloveds to the island. Many Lady Malfoy had befriended them and came to meet them, all hoping to give them what they needed.

Too bad that the brothers didn't know much of Lucius' younger life since the Dark Lord had practically lived in Malfoy Manor. He was changed when they returned, broken and sad.

"No, thanks, not at the moment, but Drexel, you need to listen so you can inform your kin and the other staff: after today Narcissa Black is never to step a foot inside the manor. Send the two young ladies who work in the warehouse to help her carry her things out. She needs to be gone in, hmm, let's say two and a half (2 ½) hours?"

He halted Narcissa with his finger across his lips, "Keep that trap shut, won't you DEAR?" Never, ever had Lucius ever spoken in such a coarse manner to her; thus tears flooded her eyes.

"Mipsy, please spread all the content of the box, afterward Drexel and you must move to the back of the room and look the other way, please. Narcissa Black, you are still Draco's mother, but consider this one of the last courtesies coming your way from the house of Malfoy, Miss Black."

Lucius laid his chin atop his palms looking at her, not at the pictures. She looked at maybe ten of the moving pictures in front of her.

The moving lewd scenes in full color, showed her with the Dark Lord and the Lestrange, in every one of them. Each showed Narcissa's face, one of lust and ecstasy, and the Lestrange brothers' faces full of unadulterated hate. One showed Rabastan getting raped by his own brother while the witches laughed; what made it worse, were the younger Lestrange's eyes looking, at nothing, dead.

Then, there was the picture with the Nott boy who looked rather disgusted, but somehow afraid. She had even fucked the damn wolf-man, yes, there was a picture letting him eat her, one more disgusting act. True, Fenrir looked unhappy, ready to kill. No wonder that she refused to accompany them that day they escaped the manor, to give herself to the snake to protect her sister.

Now, seeing the sick, traitorous monster that she was, standing in front of him, he knew, _Yes, I want to kill her right on the spot where she stands. But no, she isn't worth Azkaban. I need to be free to save my boy, to get him his witch, even, even._ Why was it that the thought of giving Hermione up hurt so much? It hurt like someone was squeezing his heart; he needed to stop.…_Yes, I want to see them raise their babies, lots of them. I would be glad just with that and let the future develop._..at least he hoped that he could be happy.

Narcissa started putting the prints back in the box when she finished and lifted her wand as if to Disapparate.

"No, No, Accio box, it stays here." He pointed his wand.

The box landed by Lucius, who took it.

"Drexel, Mipzy please escort her. Drexel, take her wand. Miss Black, the terms are on the top of your bed. I am not going to leave you poor. Again, you are still Draco's mother; therefore you get the smaller townhouse in London proper…" he went on, and on enumerating her terms, "…as a matter of fact none of the furs, they are for the Lady Malfoy, and that is not you." She stood there frozen.

"You will get year stipend 120,000 galleons above the initial settlement…" again he went on until the final statement. "…If you remarry, the stipend will end, and you can choose one of the properties during the time you are alive. Ah, if you have children in or out of wedlock, you lose all of the above, you are not fit to be a parent."

The color had leached out her skin. Her mind was working furiously, she needed to think about how to keep more, how to change the outcome.

"Leave, I don't want to hear your voice. Please don't disturb Draco, he is not even here, he is gone. Goyle, Nott, and Zabini, have accompanied him for long term therapy; they are all sick with apprehension. We must praise your kin for murdering his child, our grandchild, our flesh and blood, thanks for that. How does it feel to have killed our girl, the first one in hundreds of years? The witch had a perfectly formed baby in her womb, nearly viable to survive out had your sister not injured our baby, killed her savagely. One word out of your mouth and Drexel will not be gentle. Understood?"

Drexel's eyes changed; they were colorless, wild, and angry. His horns had uncurled, they looked wicked. He had already suspected, but now he knew, and on for respect to his Lord's orders, he had not hurt Narcissa, not yet. His heart bled, the young Lady Malfoy had carried a female, the ones they no longer had. She had taken their hope. The warrior had to look down to dry his tears.

He told his brothers the news via their mental connection, right after he could hear their cries of mourning. The bride promised to them forever, had been destroyed; she was the very reason why they served the Malfoy; the others had died before they were of age. With the new Malfoy female, they have the chance of having females again, it was the only way. The ones on the island would all mourn.

They had to leave when evil entered the Manor since they couldn't live so near it, the exposure killed them. Once before, they had also gone, it was during the time the Dark Lord frequented the Manor, but now all wished they could have been here to protect the unborn; Drexel advanced and stood behind her. Lucius knew how powerful they were, they had been called armies of one; now, he could feel Drexel's controlled anger.

"Now leave. Ah, be careful what you share with the press. Rab and Rodolphus were forced, and they are Lestrange; I would say that is a dangerous proposition. Yeah, I know the entire sordid story, you and Bella, who would say? Andy was the only good thing in your fucked up family. Stupid me, I should have chosen her, but your father insisted. I think that Bella scared your parents." He stopped, he was now confident that Bella had been behind her parents' murder, and as a result, his father's death. What a twisted pair the sisters were.

"You have many of us watching after you. Yes, Lechian, the Vampire, owes me a debt, and his minions have volunteered to keep an eye. Watch it, DEAR. Rodolphus has sworn to kill you on sight, and it is ever so tempting. I don't blame him, Rabastan is still unresponsive. Andromeda is nursing him, hoping. I hope so as well; they never loved Bella as you surely know. I don't know what you did to Greyback, but he wants to end your life. He told me that whenever he sees you, he will do it. I think that you have run out of luck."

He looked at Drexel, "Remember, bring two of the witches at the greenhouses to help her pack. Also, ask Braxtar to stand on guard. You must make sure that she only takes what I stated. If she tries to disobey, you can do whatever you deem necessary. Don't let her talk to any of the staff. Check all that she packs; here is the list of what she is allowed to take.

All he wanted was happiness for his son; Lucius had always known how much he loved Draco and thinking of his pain, was convinced that he should kill Narcissa, she wasn't a mother. Draco was basically catatonic, and she avoided his room. The young witch, five months pregnant, how could she have been going cross country with the Potter boy? Again the idea of the witch with someone else made him ill; no doubt, he was conflicted.

As soon as they all left, Lucius started crying. He cried for all that had been lost, and he cried because thinking of Hermione's pain, broke his heart. Since a while now, thinking of the young with made him sad. He was sobbing, he was a broken wizard.


	4. Help-or Not

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, all new characters, and events are my intellectual property.**

**A/n in two more chapters the angst will diminish. Hermione will join the crowd.**

**The snake in Mourning**

The evil Death Eater, the one who everyone feared, was broken. Power was a big factor, but money was too, but without heirs it was nothing.

He had been looking for the girl after the war; she was a better witch than she should have been, noblesse oblige he guessed.

He didn't get it, why did she defend him at court when he didn't deserve it? He wouldn't have done it; you didn't protect or represent your enemies; it just wasn't done

The girl was the daughter of Muggles dental healers. Her parents were wealthy and met other criteria, they came from good families, but never with the money and status of the Malfoys. All true, however, she was so much better than them; better than the Malfoy, a powerful family of magical people. Yes, it was too late to find out why she had done it, why she had gone into deep hiding.

At court and before, she had told everyone that Lucius had started working for the Order after the torture. She told them her story: How she had been months into the pregnancy, and how horrible it was when she arrived at Mungo's and found that the child she carried was dead. How difficult it had been waking up with the baby already gone. It appeared that Bella had seen the bump thru the concealing charm. In any case, she had lost so much weight that she'd barely shown. So, perhaps, the wolf had told Bellatrix that the young witch was pregnant some concluded.

She told the court how after the escape Lucius had stayed by her and Draco's bedside, day and night. She remained at Mungo's a couple of weeks, where Lucius had been so much help with her father and mother gone. Indeed, her parents were still missing, but she always hoped for the best.

Lucius had kept them in the same room so that he could be with both. She was out for nearly the entire time, a result of the combined trauma. He had hand-fed her, brushed her hair, and generally took care of her as if she were his child. He even stayed after Draco had gone.

Because of her, the court forgave him; it had nothing to do with Narcissa's testimony. But after she was released, she'd disappeared.

Draco left Mungo's the day she was able to open her eyes, Lucius had asked his son to stay, but he was ashamed. During the battle, he couldn't even look at her. Draco believed that he was the murderer of his child, and felt responsible for his family's actions, for his mother's, for all of them.

The young witch came to the Manor looking for Draco, but he refused her. That wasn't true, Narcissa had lied. Nobody had informed Lucius; by the time he found out, she was gone. His people told Lucius that she had cried and stayed on the floor by the door until Mr. Potter came to get her. Their actions hurt the proud valiant witch; it was his fault. He should have gotten rid of Narcissa way before. As to how Narcissa had always managed to intercept the witch, remained a mystery. He found out that was the third time, someone ha she was denied access to the Manor.

That day when he got home, Lucius went to ask Draco why he hadn't seen her and found his son in the tub; he had sliced his veins open and had done a shoddy job. The lurid tableau made him change irrevocably; Lucius, the one who cared for power, was gone.

Draco's attempts to kill himself reminded him of something. His father must have taken his life after his beloveds were killed during a raid, probably by their daughter. He remembered the cryptic letter delivered days after his father's death, 'Should you find out, I did it for your own good. I hope that my also locking 'IT' will prevent the tragedy from occurring in any of your children. I cannot know for sure, but nothing good has ever come out it. The scrolls are safely put away. Forgive me for all, the pain is awful, I understand, now I do, I'd rather die…'

**The Ministry later that day - Help me!**

That day, Harry was thinking about Hermione. He held his head between his hands nearly on top of the desk; he said his head ached. He always lived in fear; afraid that someone would find out what he had done. What on earth had he been he thinking about? What had driven him into paying others to do things that would cost him his future? But he was depressed for all Hermione had lost, if he weren't guilty in so many levels, he would come forward.

Ron was also sad, when he found out that she was pregnant from Draco, he didn't get mad. Both Harry and he were devastated after they found out that the baby had been a casualty of the war. Both had asked her to marry them, and she could have babies with them. She refused, she knew that Ron loved her with the love of a friend and maybe a little more, but she well knew that Pansy Parkinson was his love.

Pansy's father had died during a scrimmage, and the mother had remarried an old love. Before she'd married Pansy's father, she'd met her new husband, a South African student, at one of the magical universities. Since he did not want another man's child, Pansy was left behind, to live alone in her father's home, and her mother sent an allowance. Eighteen years old and no parents, it was a tragic story. Ron had helped her after the battle, and since that day he had been there for her.

Harry loved Hermione, but he was extremely damaged, and he understood he needed years to learn to love himself first. He explained it to Ginny, who told him she would not wait for him any longer, and she had been in love with him since she was a young girl. He'd laughed at her lack of understanding of love; really, as if he knew better.

Hermione had taken her Newts early and left right after the Malfoy trial. He knew where she was, but he had promised secrecy. Of course, it worked out for him. Now, he needed to figure out what to do; the time was running out. If Kingsley were to find out, he had used his position to do so much wrong... to lose documents right after he accepted his job as an Auror and had given in them to...

"Mr. Potter, you need to help me." Harry lifted his head from his desk at the ministry.

So there was Lucius, he looked like a dark shaman, shoes without socks, black feathers, the hair on plaits, earrings, dark painted patterns on one of the face, and one black nail in each hand. He did not look very balanced. His eyes were rimmed with red, and he stunk of alcohol and stale beer. This Lucius was not the regal man he knew. Looking at him was too much, guilt came in waves trying to drown him.

And that scarf so out of place, it looked vaguely familiar. Harry was afraid the past had caught up with him.

"Mr. Potter, my son is not doing well since the war. I sent Draco away with school mates. They had tutors to prepare them for their newts. Although Draco took the Newts, he is on a big decline. He is in bad shape and cries for Miss Granger and his lost child." Lucius stopped to gather himself.

"I need to find her. You owe us that. How could you take a pregnant witch to accompany you, and put her through all that danger? With my grandchild inside her womb, how could you?"

Harry did not like the accusations, although he had asked himself that question more than once. Why? He realized that he needed to get rid of the pain in his gut. Then, maybe, there would be redemption for him. Harry remembered one night**.**

"_Mimi was that Draco out there? Please don't lie, what is going on? It is dangerous, he is a Death Eater, you cannot trust him, and you need to tell me." He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione with another wizard because he needed her support during this time. He had decided this a little late, he had already been with Cho, with Ginny, and a few other witches._

_This situation went on for days, she would lie, and then he would see her going out. He saw a coin on her hand; she had a coin for Draco, and he followed. He followed her and saw them talking, then saw Draco about. He spied on them._

Now seeing the wizard that Lucius had become, Harry saw a side of Harry Potter that Harry did not like, the selfish Harry. That Harry was the careless one, the one who had used Hermione for his own purposes; the one who had loved her when he could not have her anymore. Selfish Harry was hiding her; he kept her hidden until she was well and healed, for Harry Potter, only for him.

Whereas Harry knew he was the one who could help make things better, he could not afford the personal costs, they were too high, namely, Hermione and his job.

Lucius was crying, "My baby, my grandchild, and the first girl in hundreds of years. Nobody cares, those fucking murderers, if it weren't enough, now I am losing my son. You need to help me. She sacrificed her life for this non-caring Wizarding World; the price was too fucking high. Can you give us our baby back, Mr. Potter, can you? If you cannot, then you owe me, give me my son. He is dying without her, and I am dying without my family. Yes, you need to know, she is my family, and he loves her. Snape told me they were married, but I have never told anyone. Now you fucking know, Severus bonded them. Fuck, give them back to me; give me my son and his wife."

He sat on the ground sobbing aloud, a broken wizard.

Harry ran to close the door, to stop Ron and the Aurors from coming into his small office. His mouth was dry, what the fuck, what had he done? "Everyone out, I am fine."

"Is that Luc…" Ron asked, but the door closed before he could finish. But he didn't go anywhere. He stayed and using a charm he had read at the Black's library, he stayed and listened. Maybe there was truth in the Owl he had received; Harry or not, if guilty, he would correct the situation.

Harry was not given automatic impunity because he was Harry; if any, two of his brothers were willing to help him correct the situation, as much as it could be done at this point and time.

Ron had heard that Draco and Hermione were married. He had also heard that there two babies, not only one, Harry must have changed records and altered memories. Why? Pansy had been right, what a mess. One of the babies must have been Harry's, Ron knew that was possible. What had Harry done? Ron was very angry with Harry.

"Later, later," Ron said as he stood against the door. His legs were asleep, and he needed time.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I bring you some coffee. Will you go back with me to my place? You can have something to eat, and we can talk."

"No, I want to know where she is. I cannot let my son die. "

"Mr. Malfoy are you sure they are married, she never told me that, not even after I saw them," Harry's heart wasn't working well. He could not have lost her NOOO; he was going to marry her when he had done more, live more... what was Lucius saying?

"Yes, I am sure, Severus told me. I love Draco; please help me save him. I have never asked anyone for help; you should see him. He is a ghost; his friends have told me how he has tried to take his life, several times. He blames himself for what happened to her. Please help."

Harry was weak; he hadn't had any real role models. All the witches were attracted to him, and he had always assumed Hermione would be waiting for him. As for Ginny Weasley, she was Molly's daughter, and he'd wanted to be part of the family, it wasn't his fault.

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me, we need to talk. Not here, the walls have ears."

**The Snake**

When they arrived at Grimmauld, Harry had nearly changed his mind. He was already trying to figure out a lie. Thus far, he had lied to everyone even to Kingsley. Yeah, but Ron was suspicious, asking questions all the time. Harry had poisoned everyone against Lucius, after all, Narcissa had asked him, and he owed Narcissa. Why? Because she had been one of his witches. He liked them all; older witches were a revelation; you could learn more from them.

He had also made sure that he whipped out the healers as well as Draco and Hermione's memories, any traces of what he had done, and the records were gone as well. He needed to do the same with Ron. He was already planning. Today was the day for Ron; he was getting too dangerous.

"Are you hiding Miss Granger, is this some love triangle? Have you done something wrong to her?" Lucius' voice was firmer than before.

Harry was upset with the question. Hermione was his, but if so, how come she looked worse all the time? Harry wasn't going to answer, not those kinds of questions. Yes, he had done more than his share of wrong, but he had saved the world from Voldemort; thus, he was owed a lot.

When they arrived, they passed in front of Walburga's portrait, "Mr, Malfoy, you are ever so handsome, how is your father doing these days?"

"My father passed away several years ago, Dragon Pox." He answered curtly knowing it was a lie; Abraxas had committed suicide.

''And why are you here with this filthy half-blood? He has Mudblood friends, and is friends with that nasty mudblood witch who goes around crying; it grates my sensibilities. And, I know why she mops around; I think that it was coming to her; you well know why I know, Bella told me that she's the imposter." Walburga confronted Lucius.

Lucius' head snapped, and he stood his 6.6 feet (1.98 meters), he was straight as an arrow when he pulled his wand; Lucius the snake readied to attack.

"Refrain your tongue; your eyes are not even good enough to look at her; you are the filthy one." The liquor had burned out of his system; anger did that to him.

"Another one corrupted, it makes me glad that I am dead. I wish that I didn't have to spend half of my eternal life here. Because my husband made the portraits with Dark Magic, I am partly here, so I have to see her likes. She is filthy, dirty, and they all should be tortured and killed. My sweet Bellatrix was the only one who had it straight since long ago; she recently told us about the Mudblood being with child, and how much fun was to kill tainted babies; those weren't her first, you should remember."

Lucius was able to do what nobody else had, Kreacher screamed, "No," As Lucius erased a part of the portrait, just the lips, and walked away.

"See how it is to be here part of your eternity, without being able to speak."

New respect for Lucius was born, Harry needed to think. He had seen the dark wizard being reborn. Wallburga was a nasty witch. She deserved it, but he didn't like the Lucius in front of him, not whatsoever. He was exuding angry darkness. Thus, he needed to be careful.

There was something off with Potter. What? "Mr. Potter, I have a question. I just realized something you said. Did you saw them? When was that, and Wallburga said babies, what is going on?"

Oh shit, what had he said, he couldn't remember. Yes, Wallburga knew, she said babies, Lucius was waiting for his answer.

With a short wave of his wand, Lucius was now clean and looking his part. Mostly since the facial ash painting remained, along with the scarf; now, Lucius was dressed totally in black but for the pink scarf and looking very unfriendly. He was tapping his chin looking straight at him. Kreacher took a cue and vanished.

A/m


	5. Harry's Confession

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Lucius heard with apprehension, not wanting to relive those days.

**Before the Capture**

**Harry's story**

"While I was still at the tent, I saw them. Their shadowy figures were embracing under a tree. Ron was sleeping in the tent. They were kissing and sobbing, at first I thought they were making love, which made me angry and jealous." He remembered. He had extracted the memory from Hermione, another act of transgression.

\- **Days before the capture**

"_Draco love, this will be the last time I see you. I need you to give me back my coin. It is too dangerous for Harry and us. If someone were to find you with the coin and use it to call me, we could be in mortal danger."_

_"Fuck Harry, I ask you once again, let's run away, I don't care about this war. Let Potty fry for all I care. It is his fight, not mine. I don't even want to take the bloody mark."_

_"Don't take it. Go the order; the members will protect you. I need to go back, Harry might wake up. Let me go." Something was going on with her, she was different, keeping her distance._

_"My love, don't you want me inside of you, we have time. I need you. Touch me, see how I want you. My love, just touch me. Let me hold you. You are mine, you are my..."_

_"Shh, please don't, he might hear you, we made a mistake. We have no future, your father will never ac..."_

_"Stop it, don't say it. Are you fucking Harry?" Draco snarled angrily, "what happened, I am no longer good enough? A Malfoy not good enough to be, you know." He looked at her with despair and need._

_He didn't want to ask anymore, he was going to take what was his, they were married. Godfather had bonded them, they even made a blood oath, his idea. He grabbed her by force and slammed his body against hers. His eyes opened in shock realizing the truth. He fell on his knees and pressed his head onto her belly and covered her stomach with kisses._

_"Gods, and you dared to endanger my child, you told me I was lost. For you to go running like a gypsy, not caring about either of us, it is mine say it. You would not dare to deny it."_

_She dropped to the ground, next to him, defeated. "Whose else? I have only been with you, I, you know... I don't get it. I was on the potion, and you used the charm, every time." She started crying._

_At this, he paled, he was glad that she could not see his face's color in the moonlight. "Yes, of course, my love, we used it every time." No, he had not, he had intentionally lied, in a childish, traitor intent to prevent her from going with Harry. He was a selfish fuck and had put three lives in danger._

_"My love, let's leave. I have plenty of gold. Several vaults, my Grandfather's Black inheritance. We can go wherever you wish. Imagine raising our baby," he was crying, angry at the world; but she refused him._

_"I will be fine," she did not sound convincing._

_"Take the coin, my love. I cannot bear this. I will kill Harry." Draco begged._

_"And what. Leaving Volde..."_

_"Don't, he has feelers for those calling his name. My love..."_

_"Hermione where are you?" She heard Harry._

_"Harry is calling please leave."_

_"Before I go, how long, how far?"_

**Harry 1999**

Harry shook his head, he needed to modify the story.

"When I got closer I heard, "Okay, I am pregnant, what do you want me to do? Harry needs me, we will all be lost without him." When I heard that I panicked." Harry slumped on the chair looking defeated.

Lucius, who had been aching so much, felt compassion for the young wizard, so young, and looking as if life had ended. Harry reminded him of Draco...of himself, crying and desperate, so young. He had been about his age when the pain...and the headache hit him. What was he thinking about? Ah, yeah, about young broken wizards. He stood up and poured a Firewhisky for Harry and a glass of water for him. Harry drank it all in one sip.

"She had said how far she was into her pregnancy, I was sick, holy shit, I'd fucked up forcing a conception; at that moment I realized that I might have either killed the other baby, or she would lose one of them anyway."

'"Mr. Potter, what are you saying, that..." Lucius interrupted him. He looked now ready to kill Harry.

"Please let me finish," Harry lifted his hand to ask for restraint.

""I am coming, you seem to be in trouble." I told Hermione." Harry was now openly crying, and Lucius only watched, too angry at the implications.

""Bloody hell Harry, I am just using the loo. Wait for me," she said as she ran back in. Draco sat outside all night, looking at the tent. When I woke up several times during the night, I saw him and decided not to care; I didn't want to lose her. One a half days later the snatchers found us. "

Harry stood and walked to get another drink, moving away from Lucius. Who was no longer the sad, broken wizard, dark energy seeped out of him? He looked mean and dangerous.

Harry downed a second drink, pour another one, and standing away from Lucius, he continued his tale.

"I'd had sex with Hermione over several months before; I am ashamed to say that…I am so sorry...it was practically non-consensual. She didn't want to, and I cried and begged, and kinda force myself on her. I used my strength, I wasn't well." He looked at Lucius who now held his wand, he had a murderous look, Harry shrugged his shoulders, nothing he could do but tell the truth.

"I had read about a Dark charm to force pregnancy, a scroll in the Black's library; and I had invoked it. It supposed to work every time, albeit it was dangerous. It should never be cast on a pregnant witch since it would kill one of the babies, not telling which, and would probably kill the mother too. To make it worse, I Obliviated the memory, afraid that she would leave me or that Ron would hate me, I did so wrong. My reasons were selfish, I wanted to tie her to me, and wanted to make sure the Potter name wouldn't die with me. She had two babies, not one."

Harry broke down and started sobbing, Lucius just stood stoic. He had also done something inexcusable that day. He had said practically said that he didn't care for dirty blood babies. But Harry had touched the witch, the idea woke up a demon. What was going on? He rubbed the scarf against his cheek, not even noticing; the scent soothed him.

Lucius hadn't known that for the first time, the Dark Lord had made that long ago elusive connection, the one that had escaped Voldemort for years, just because it was impossible. He also didn't know that Bella had successfully fed misinformation to the Dark Lord ever since.

"I get it, one baby was yours," he looked furious. Something kept trying to break loose, to come back to him. He had despoiled the witch, irrational anger brewed inside of him.

Harry cried, "Yes, I was afraid someone would find out. Knowing Ron, he would have confronted Hermione, who wouldn't remember. And I'd be found out of, well, taking her against her will. I went into Mungo's and took the results to determine the father, and again, I obliviated the healer, Hermione, and Draco,

Lucius just wanted to know, "And, who was the father?"

"The healer was writing it all, he just wrote, Baby A. Father, Harry Potter. Baby B. Father, Draco Malfoy...traces of irregularities, Womb shows signs of magically forced conception...must report it to the Auror's office..."

Harry seemed deflated, "I came from hid...err, quietly just as he was writing, stunned him, and took his memory. He never reported it. Sorry, I was wrong...I was afraid it all would come out." He was now sobbing and choking.

Lucius hardly reacted, the memories, his own, made him wish he had done things much differently. He stood up, "Well, well, well Mr. Potter, it would seem there are many at fault. We have all sinned."

He knew she must have heard that her babies were trash when he said she had dirty blood and wished he could take it back. Unfortunately, he had not looked on the witch before making his judgment about her, not a Mudblood, a valiant witch, nobody as perfect as her.

He was troubled, whereas he wanted her to save Draco, Lucius didn't want Draco to have her, even if they were bonded; though he'd told Harry and himself otherwise. His feelings were not understood by him. Moreover, the idea made him upset; not upset, possessive and angry, it had something to do with the witch, something he didn't comprehend.

Draco blamed Hermione for staying with Harry, and he blamed himself for murdering his baby. He'd had no idea there were two. Now Lucius had an almost dead son, two murdered grandchildren, because of the witch, his wife. Narcissa was an unfaithful, disloyal wife and a selfish mother. If that were not bad enough, Bella had thrown a dark curse upon them to make them sterile, to make sure their line died with them. He had lost it all...

Others lied about him, they repeated words he hadn't said. "I would never ever go for someone like that, not even pretty and a Mudblood. " He was quoted at the trials. He was looked at with contempt by other Death Eaters who lusted after the witch; a witch who now was at the top of the food chain. Many houses wanted her for his sons.

Hermione had looked at him with utter contempt, but even then, she had defended them. Her sense of rightness prevailed over her personal feelings. Thanks to her witness neither he nor Draco nor Narcissa went to Azkaban.

She had come to see him, to ask him to let her take care of Draco, and Narcissa told her to go. She said to her that Lucius refused to let her hurt Draco any more. At the time, Lucius thought it had been Draco refusing her; but now he knew that Mipsy had been right; she had told him of Bellatrix and Narcissa talking about Hermione. He slumped by Harry and was trying to remember something when the headache blinded him.

**Hermione**

**Revenge Plans**

She sat looking at the fire, she couldn't get warm; she had come to see Lucius, to ask him to let her take care of Draco, and Narcissa told her to go that Lucius, he refused to let her hurt Draco any further. The hypocrite, after taking care of her at Mungo's and begging her to forgive them; it was all for show. She loved Draco, loved him so much. She ran to the Weasley who had come daily to be by her side; so she went back to Bill and Fleur's home to tell them, and they took care of her.

Harry and Ron, offered to marry her, to have their babies. Harry, what was she forgetting? She had been angry with him, but why; never mind.

She remembered the puzzling visit from Greyback, he wasn't a werewolf, but he didn't elaborate on that, he had told her, "Bellatrix is dead now, but life is strange, just remember she was evil and her web of lies destroyed many. Question everything that comes from the Black sisters. I didn't, and I will always live with the pain unless someone like you rights many wrongs. Between Bellatrix evil and Dumbledore righteousness, they destroyed Tom, and nearly took me as well." After that, he thanked her for her defense and left.

But Lucius thought it had been Draco refusing her. Narcissa hated Hermione that was certain.

Hermione was obsessed and made a plan. The horrible words he had said about her haunted her, so she wanted revenge. She wanted to prove to Lucius that he could fall for her as Draco had, and then she would find Draco and force him to forgive her for staying with Harry.

She would travel to a time where Lucius was around 17 or 18 years old, and she would hurt him. The exact date wasn't possible to set. She had time. She took advanced newts and started working as an Unspeakable at the Ministry.

She refused contact with Draco, what for? Lucius started to come to ask her to help Draco. But she remembered how Lucius had denied her, and how both had refused her, o she had been told... No more, she was tired of hurting.

The one thing that bothered her was how Lucius had been so perfect when she was sick. It didn't make sense. What if Narcissa had lied? Never mind, no more of that.

She finally found what she had been looking for, a time-turner, and she hoped the turner worked. It had not been cataloged and was buried under a heap. What a surprise. It was not broken and shining like new. Who would have left one out in the open? Maybe someone before the war and was forgotten. Without dwelling on the fact that the finding seemed too fortuitous, she pocketed it and started her plan.

...


	6. Revenge plans

A/n Things are about to take a turn. This story has some common points with others of mine, exploring what-if scenarios and their outcomes. It is full of twists and turns. For those who have gone in some of Disney's rides, this story is like that. It is a revenge story gone wrong, with a twist at the end.

Today two short chapters to reach more readers. After all, this story is a favorite of mine. It has a good ending.

**Present and Past**

**Greyback**

It was difficult seeing the young witch and not hugging her, not telling her everything. He had been warned, he remembered, _"It has to be her decision only hers; nobody can tell her directly, we can only lead her thru light suggestions. Otherwise, all will remain as it is."_

The pain of being the one who caught Hermione to put her on Bella's path was killing him. To think that he had been the one responsible for helping destroy such precious lives was eating him alive. He remembered the massacre, the one orchestrated by Dumbledore aimed to kill only one female, why? Now he knew the answer, because she would mother the child, who could stop him. And now, he had been the one to help Bella destroy the last hope.

If he could have reached Tom, maybe things would have turned out different, a chance for his old friend, for himself. Much had happened, but now that he was allowed to remember, he couldn't say much. Thus, he hoped and prayed his cryptic words guided her. He hoped.

Meanwhile, he searched for Narcissa Black, she had allowed Bella to corrupt her; it started that year long ago, his nephew had told him, but he didn't listen. He didn't keep his guard up and had fallen for her tricks; sunk too deep in his own misery, the anger had blinded him. Fenrir was looking for Narcissa and was going to kill her, because as long as she was alive, the young witch was in peril. Now he hoped that all would change, he did.

**Revenge Plans**

Hermione finally found what she had been looking for, a time-turner, and she hoped the turner worked. It had not been cataloged and was buried under a heap. What a surprise; it was not broken and shining like new. Who would have left one out in the open? Maybe someone before the war and was forgotten. She didn't dwell on the fact that the finding seemed too fortuitous; instead, she pocketed it and started her plan.

Yet, the finding was troubling, so strange, how could it be? Something about Greyback's visit kept coming back, but what? She sat to think, nothing, he talked to her, did he do something? She extracted the memory and looked at it in a pensive. Somehow it was significant, but why?

She saw it, his eyes, they looked at her with what? Not sure, but there was something on his demeanor. Ah, that was it, when he came in, he shook her hand, and there, Fenrir passed it under his nose, and his lips upturned, a smile, he had smiled, hmm. Why? He was a wolf, she heard about it. Not just a werewolf, so it was her scent. Again, why? She listened to his words yet, but she still didn't get them. Ah, she had forgotten his words as he was leaving. "Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister, don't forget." What did he mean? Whatever, she put it behind, it was her overactive imagination. She had much to do.

Her plan took shape, it boiled down to finding Lucius, seducing him, getting pregnant, and then what? Yes, she would flaunt her pregnancy to him, and make sure to disclose it before leaving him. She would think about the rest later.

"Hermione, it is simple, just tell him you are thinking of terminating, and then move to the present. See how he feels." She would tell herself. She went to pack a bag at her parents' home with choice clothing. However, what she found at the parent's home made her angry and bitter.

Hermione had found her mother might have been L'Argent; and maybe, her grandparents were L'Orc. Both families were Purebloods; although there were confusing factors. Somehow it felt like one more lie.

The Grangers were much of the same. They never came back into the Wizarding World after the entire family was killed sometime during the first war. Albus name was mentioned. The older Granger, also in hiding, seemed to be squibs, but Hermione was unable to find their real name or much about them. Who knew what the real truth was. She found a few names, they seemed like bread crumbs, Amelia, Nannette, and others.

The best information was her relation to the Blacks, she shared their magic core thru L'Argent.

She decided the best lies were those closest to the truth. Since she had no way to tell her real heritage, she figured out that nobody else did either. At least she knew that her mother was but 13 at the time Lucius was 18, and she was with the Grangers at a remote island until 1978. At least that was what she found out, all very sketchy.

She found a fortune in jewels that she didn't know her mother owned, and witches' robes elegant beyond anything her parents could have afforded. She found three large vaults at Gringotts, one belonged to the Granger's, one from L'Orc relatives, and one in her name. She was wealthy.

So it seemed her parents had their own agenda, which made her mad. She was however not clear if her mother was a squib or not. And who on earth were her parents or her mother and father's parents? She would find out when she got them in Australia.

She got ready to leave. Packed a large sum of Galleons, clothes, the works. Then went to use a complex Color-Vario, and when trying it, she found the worse betrayal.

She felt sick looking at the mirror, her facial bones were charmed, her hair color and eyes were not the same upon removal of the almost permanent glamour she seemed somehow different, actually substantially, and there was no need for any disguises.

She didn't recognize the witch's mirror reflection, her coloring was enough to make her unrecognizable.

The clothes that she found were perfect, she was her mother's size, to include shoe size. They were appropriate for a young witch, but she didn't it think it unusual, she had all she needed for her new role.

Time to go-

She got ready to leave, so she disguised herself with her old looks, "Harry, I will be gone for a while. I need to tell you, I am going to right wrongs. I am using a time turner, so make excuses for me."

When he asked her what she meant, she refused to say more. On her way out she told Walburga's portrait, "We will meet soon, in person; too bad you will not remember what I just told you. You know what, you are on my list," she pulled her wand out, "Forget these words. Ha, I know you are partly here, I looked in the library," she pointed the wand, a grey light came out, and she commanded, "forget."

Walburga's portrait looked dazzled, "Wicked Mudblood, what did you say?"

Hermione didn't answer, she was gone. She wasn't there by the time Lucius came to see Harry.

She arrived three weeks before Yuletide 1972; Lucius would know the nature of pain.

She just wished that she could have seen Draco, but what was the sense? Strangely, the moment she arrived, she was having a hard time remembering Draco.

Her plan had a wrinkle, she wasn't planning to terminate the pregnancy when it happened. She knew what Bellatrix had done; thus, she wouldn't deny her child the Malfoy right and would be fair, but how, she didn't know. There was another concern, the feeling of being watched.

She had looked, again, at the turner with great care. It was different, the materials lighter, it almost felt as is she was being set up but didn't want to stop. Hermione Apparated by Black's Manor, where she presented the introduction scrolls. Cygnus was delighted, and just like that, she was in. It was already evening, when she went into the Black Manor, Hermthought that she had seen a horned man, she looked again and was relieved, nothing, it was only a shadow. All was going according to plan.


	7. Past and Future

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N now much is explained.

**Meet a Benevolent Tyrant**

**1950- 1972**

Dumbledore was seething because he did not want Tom Riddle to be saved. He needed dark to his light. Tom nearly ruined it. Albus had seen the future, Maggie his lovely student with the boy's body, had betrayed him. She'd loved Tom, and that wouldn't do.

He had seen Tom as a power to reckon, who would bring the wizarding world into the 21st century. And Albus had decided it shouldn't be so. He needed Tom to be miserable, to suffer hardship, and to have a cold heart. Thus, love wasn't something that he wished for Tom.

Why? It was simple, he saw the future where the Ministry no longer existed and democracy ruled their world. A place where there was no place for a redeemer like Dumbledore.

And then there was the other future, where Tom's grandchild helped the boy with the scar, another orphan made by Dumbledore's benevolent intervention. He wrote all the names, with his guidance he would make it happen.

He observed the children, one was related to Tom, it seemed that she was his granddaughter. He influenced a future where the young witch would help kill her grandfather, and Tom could do nothing to stop it. But Maggie didn't get pregnant, so it wasn't Maggie's child.

He had two enemies, his old love Gellert and now Tom. He disliked Tom for more reasons, one was that he accused him of liking him in ways he didn't appreciate.

When Tom was sixteen he had told Albus, "I don't like the way you look at me, are you jealous that Maggie likes me, or that I like Maggie? I heard about you and Grindenwald; while I don't care about you preferring wizards, I am not game." After that, Tom sealed his fate. Maybe he had been too close to the truth, who knew.

So it was that Albus had a mission to destroy Tom. Hence, he decided to consult the future again, and what he saw made him upset. Gellert had a child with a French witch. After much searching for the family's name, he found that it was L' Garnet; but the name kept changing. They were the same ones that he thought he'd destroyed long ago, but the child wasn't dead as he'd believed.

In any case, when he went to verify the name, it took him a few days, he had carefully written the references that no longer existed. He was confident that he had the right name, but he could no longer find any of the annotated references or the stories about them; all the information was gone. It was almost as if the name had been changed.

He remembered this family from years ago. The L'Garnet and others like them were said to have ruled over vile creatures. Some said that they kept the demons away from the humans, but that had been long ago.

They were many tales about them, and how one of their descendants would be the savior of fallen warriors; of warriors caught in the middle of a major battle between higher beings. Dumbledore thought them inane, mostly because they referred to mythological creatures that were just folktales as far as he was concerned.

Many French families were against Dumbledore, mostly because of his fanatic views, and that family wasn't any different.

But this one had a secret, the father was the child of Fenrir Greyback's older sister. His last name kept changing. It was as if a higher power was playing with him. What he knew was that they had a young daughter, who had secretly married Gellert two years before. They had a daughter, the year was 1915.

Jealousy had consumed Dumbledore. Soon after that, when he found out where they lived, he had killed the entire family. He convinced his group that they were dangerous enemies. That was what he'd believed for years, but no, they had gotten away, the house had burned, and they found their charred bodies.

Albus' fighters were deceived, the family had prepared a Gollum for each of them in the event of an attack; when the hunters came, a house-elf took the child and the wife. The mother was gravely injured, so she gave her baby to cousins to raise, to hide her from Dumbledore. Gellert had given specific instructions to protect her from Albus.

When Albus found out the Greyback was hiding the child, so he arranged for a raid. He told Muggle fighters that the enemy had a secret camp and soon would attack England. Their armies flew their machines and killed all within sight. But again, he was wrong, she had been sent elsewhere.

The baby had grown into a pretty witch, she married a cruel cousin, Emile L'Argent, or maybe L'Garnet. He thought it was around 1935, but he couldn't be sure. She had at least one child, a daughter. Those facts and the names kept changing, it just wasn't possible.

He kept looking and saw that sometime between 1952 and 1954, Tom would meet her.

In an alternate future, unclear to him, no matter what Albus tried, Tom would meet her soon and would make her pregnant. Albus roared in anger, he thought he had made Tom infertile unless love was involved. Their child could destroy his plans. He saw a little more, he needed to shut that stream. Love would always save Tom, and that wouldn't do. He had tried to show Tom that love was not fair, but his grandchild might ruin it all for him. She might either help him or help destroy him, and Albus didn't like to take chances.

He just would destroy any spawn of Tom's, for now. There was something unknown to him, and it was killing him. That stream was hazy, he just couldn't figure it out. It worsened all the time, he could barely see past him; the future just was no longer viewable; by 1972 Albus grew desperate.

Of course, Dumbledore did not know everything, and even the higher forces were confused once in a while. He went on trying, forgetting that even powerful beings are sometimes deceived and think what shines is light, and what has dark corners is all bad. It is not so.

Those powerful beings had decided to do something to stop him, and their child walked the earth. She didn't know her true self, neither did Albus Dumbledore. It was the only way to protect her against Albus.

Albus had grown powerful and saw himself as the savior, but he supported someone far worse than Tom, himself.

**The present – Months later after meeting Harry Potter**

Lucius kept getting the recurring headaches which started the spring of his seventh year at Hogwarts. They began after the time he fell the stairs while arguing with his father. When Lucius woke up, all his memories since a few days before the Yuletide were gone. He'd suspected that his father had erased them. When Lucius asked anyone, his father's magic erased the memories of the ones Lucius asked. Abraxas, Lucius' Father, had used old Malfoy magic, magic that nobody alive could break thru it, soon nobody remembered. He would be able to remember if he were to find the hidden scrolls.

He kept remembering his father's last letter, now he was nearly sure, his father made him forget that time..

He had seen the young witch earlier that week at the MoM ball; there was something about her that deeply disturbed him; to make it worse Draco was gone. He just disappeared a few months before. He was no longer with Theo or Blaise, he had just gone, and he suspected the witch. It happened a while after he visited Harry Potter.

When he saw her something tugged inside of him, what was it? He didn't know; but he felt foreboding, a black cloud was upon him, trying to consume him and destroy him.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word," He asked not knowing why his heart was threatening to leave its confines.

"I am quite busy, excuse me." She tried to go past him, but his hand wrapped around her arm.

"You are not excused, have you seen Draco? He has been gone for months, and he is sick. He is bonded to you, so you should want to help me." He spoke between clenched teeth. His body was very aroused, her skin was soft and warm, and his fingers itched to touch the length of her bare arm. He would know how it would feel; of that, he knew this with certainty.

She had gone pale, all color seemed to have leached out her skin. She appeared unsteady but ignored it.

"When? No, I didn't know." She answered.

He looked at her more carefully, his body moved closer to her. His hand no longer rough but instead nearly caressing her, his hand ran along her arm. Strangely, she leaned into his touch and didn't push him away.

"It was three months ago, at the end of March." He told her as she leaned further into his touch, her eyes were soft, caring. To outsiders, they would look like lovers. She was beautiful, her proximity was doing something to him.

He wanted to take her right there, to sink inside her wet heat; he couldn't remember a time when he wanted Narcissa like this. His cock throbbed against his belly, his breathing was labored, what was going on? He could swear that he knew how her body looked; he was losing his mind.

"What day?" She asked in a soft, tremulous voice.

He told her the date, "Yes, he was gone that day." Before he finished talking, she fainted and nearly hit the floor before he caught her.

Harry was upon them, he looked angry, so did her other mate, the blood traitor; both came up to him. "What have you done to her?" Harry bent and picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"I was telling her about Draco," his voice was apologetic. He felt anger at Harry's familiarity when he had gathered her in his arms.

If she only knew, Harry Potter would be out her life, Lucius thought. Before long, the entire ginger clan surrounded them. A sea of angry blue eyes was staring him down.

"Mr. Malfoy, haven't you done enough harm, leave the child alone. She has suffered enough, we all know how you stood while she was tortured. And you damn well knew she had something precious to the Malfoys. Be gone," Bill Weasley growled aggressively, he disliked Lucius intensely, Fleur had told him about Hermione. Fleur was one of the ones helping at the Shell Cottage after the rescue and had taken her to St Mungo's. He thought of Hermione as his younger sister.

"Ha, you kept Draco away from her, better sick at the Manor than with the witch who could have helped him, get away, now," Molly told him.

They were forming a circle around her when he saw a couple in their early 30's running towards them. They reminded him of twins, a male and female version; they came from money, he could see that.

"What has happened to Ermi?" The tall curly-hair blond male asked. His hand touched her face with concern. He was magical, no, he was something else, something powerful. She was opening her eyes, "Put me down." She said. Harry did, but Lucius could see that she was shaking.

The tall blond held her by the waist and kissed her, "My sweet girl, my darling Ermi, come." The smaller blond female ran to her and kissed her; she looked a lot like Hermione in a closer inspection. Who were they?

The group was walked away without one more glance to Lucius, who stood in the middle of the room all, looking totally forlorn. He was feeling strangely empty and wanting something not readily understood.

Mostly, he wanted to take the witch away from them and run until he was out of their range until he was so far that nobody could take her away from him, not now, not ever again.

He came home feeling out sorts, and his headache was not allowing him to think. That name, Ermi, just by saying it, his eyes clouded with tears.

For days after, he kept trying to remember the time that was a blur, the period from December to the end of the summer, during his 7th class, nothing it was all gone. He looked around for anything that could help, he had an idea. He had to take action because the name Ermi, wouldn't leave him.

He looked in his childhood hidey-hole and found a hermetically closed pouch. It contained a piece of lacy cashmere, dark rose, it was tied with a Christmas ribbon. He put it to his nose, whatever it was made him hard as steel. He recognized the spidery handwriting, Doby's, 'Master Lucius, Happy Birthday.' It had a date Yuletide 1972.

"Mipzy help me find the photo albums, I know Narcissa put them all perhaps in one of the storage attics, please look."

He was looking at the old photo albums that Mipzy had found them in a sealed box in the attic, there was his father's since he was dead the locking charm had expired, but Narcissa had put them away, well hidden.

That is where the albums went. Narcissa told me there were none, he thought. She couldn't destroy them because they were all charmed, indestructible, nor take them away from the Manor, why?

He felt out of sorts and knew that he was in a horrible mood. Uncertainty was clawing at him, he was at the brink of a discovery. A couple of weeks had gone by since he saw her, Ermi.

Three days after the ball he went by the address he obtained from the MoM records, and the house was empty. It was a stately home in an upscale neighborhood, nicely appointed, he guessed it was her parents' home.

While drinking tea with business associates, earlier that day, he heard that she had reappeared, and once again nobody would talk about it. Whenever she was mentioned, it was as if they were under a compulsion. What was going on?

He finally found the books, 1972-1973; that was right. There they were, the Black sisters a younger picture; he was surprised to see how much Andy and Cissy and, well, Bella, resembled one another, peas in a pod.

It was the coloring what made them different, brown curly locks and doe eyes, blond wavy and blue eyes, sable tight curls, large dark eyes, and wait who was that? Who was that? He asked himself. "Who are you?" his hands shook.

His blood cooled, she was their cousin, the one who arrived during the year he was the head-boy, he would be 18 that year, and his father wanted an allegiance with the Blacks. He closed his eyes, memories were coming back, and he hadn't noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to die. He'd remembered, and the pain was awful; he couldn't even breathe. He could hear her name over and over, 'Ermi.' Ermi... my Ermi.

A/N- If you like the story let me hear from you.


	8. The Past

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. **The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n So the love story begins.

* * *

**The Present**

Lucius remembered...

**1972 Malfoy Manor-**

_Lucius sat with his father days before his birthday._

_"Son, their cousin, is here. She is petite with beautiful wild hair; she is a year behind. She lost a year, some family tragedy, and she will enroll in Hogwarts. She created a big stir at the ball that you refused to attend since you were reading a new history book. Her name is Jean Marie de L'Orc et L'Argent they call her Mimi, or Ermi, is a quirk. All your rivals want her," his father raised his eyebrows and waggled them, comically, "every one of them."_

_"Nah, Narcissa is best for me, less trouble, no courting, so more time for politics, and for reading and sports." He answered dismissively._

_His father's eyes were mischievous, "We will see."_

_"Ha!" Was Lucius answer, "Don't hold your breath."_

Ermi was the ward of her father's friend, Cygnus.

He couldn't breathe and was chocking…there, there. Hermione, what day was it today? She had already gone into the past... Fuck, fuck he remembered time travel did not align days, who knew?

He looked again, the only difference was her even wilder blond locks with the odd highlights, and lighter nearly yellow eyes, more like the blond man's eyes, her father, must have been her father. But also like the female. Well, in his memories, Ermi's features were narrower, the eyes somewhat larger; little had he realized she had always worn a complex glamour. He got it, she probably wore the glamour now, not then.

His heart was overflowing with love, the child was a Malfoy, the line was saved...no it wasn't. His only love, his beloved, had left him; even after he cried and begged her to stay. He didn't know why he couldn't remember. He forgot parts.

That was the reason he could never love his wife, his heart was already taken. He cried and called her, but she wasn't there.

When he was 18, he had not fallen. Instead, he had tried to kill himself, his father had cut him down, and he still wanted to die. Healer Muctis came over and proposed the only solution, they had to get permission to do it. His friends were called and sworn to secrecy. Afterward, his father enacted the Malfoy Magic.

Since they cut him down, he had sliced his wrists, took poison, tried to end his life however he could; but nothing could be done because the young witch had disappeared, gone. There wasn't a trace, the investigators found that her parents' house had been burnt days before she came to live with her cousins…He remembered his Ermi, "My love, my only witch, " his eyes were blurry, his heart hurt, he wanted to die to stop the pain. Mipzy came and stood by her boy and looked very sad. He sat and stared at nothing tears kept rolling non-stop.

He stayed there for hours, many worried for him, Muctis was called. "He needs to be watched 24 hours a day; every second, I cannot make him forget again, it would destroy his mind; besides, we would need permissions nobody would give."

Drexel answered, "We will take care of him; we'll think of something." He called his brothers, they all agreed, it was their future; these were desperate times.

**The Past 1972-1973**

**Malfoy Manor December 1972-**

Abraxas stood by his son, his pride and heir. Lucius stood four inches taller than his father. Both wore elaborate formal attire, matching cuff links and cravat pins, each worth a king's ransom. The deep green silk and cashmere velvet robes embroidered with magic symbols were worn with Syrian-seven colors-damask-brocade waistcoats, and crisp white Egyptian cotton shirts; he had Hessian boots made of Dragon's hide, and the hair tied with a ribbon to match his robe. Every detail spoke loud and clear, he was the heir to the Malfoy kingdom.

All the available young witches wanted him and his name. Of course, there were other equally handsome and dashing wizards, Lestrange, Dolohov, Pucey, Avery, McNair, Yaxley, Smith, each one dressed for the most sought after Yuletide season ball. The one celebrating the birthday of the heir, today, Lucius turned 18. Yes, there were many beautiful young wizards.

The Dark Lord kept an eye on his golden geese, his financial backers, the Malfoys; his vested interest on them made it essential.

"Ah, Cygnus, pleased to see you, "Abraxas grabbed his friend's upper arm, "and your ladies, how are they?" he asked the handsome brown hair wizard, whose looks made him a Black.

"Have you ever tried to get five witches ready for a ball? Not a pretty affair, I assure you." Dashing Cygnus winked his eye at Abraxas.

Both older wizards broke in raucous laughter. Many witches exhaled, what a sight they were, young and old witches thought the same. Both were barely 40; both powerful wizards charged with magic, moreover, the pair were just gorgeous males.

Right behind them, five witches came in. Many wizards quit talking at such an impressive display of female beauty. Druella tall and magnificent, took many breaths away, starting with Abraxas' who had been widowed for a while. Cygnus whispered to Abraxas, "Later, after the ball is done we will come and play, it has been three weeks, the longest ever, cannot wait," and lower, "I love you, so very much, I miss you so."

Abraxas answered nearly in a whisper, "I cannot wait either to be with my beloved."

Lucius snorted disgustedly. He had known about the three of them forever. Who in their right mind would share their witch? Apparently, Cygnus, which was the reason Abraxas had never sought a wife after Lucius' mother died when he was very young; he had few memories of her and not good ones.

They came to the Manor often and would leave at the crack of dawn. He found them, both adoring Druell, and Lucius had seen his father's eyes, he loved both of them. He had seen them more than once, his father being loved by Druella and Cygnus, or kissing one of the two in wild abandonment. Not that he understood, but the three of them loved each other. No wonder his father wanted an alliance, his father wanted them together all the time.

Voldemort didn't like their union; it made him uneasy. He knew that it was a love union, one for the other, three ways. Their loyalty was to one another, dangerous.

The four younger witches were a treat for everyone's eyes, well for most males, because neither Cygnus nor Abraxas cared. Lucius peeked at Gideon Prewett whose eyes were fixed on Narcissa. Hah, she was his. His father had already told him that she was his if he wanted her. His eyes strayed on the Dark Lord, whose eyes turned…hmm, he thought lusty, all of a sudden, he could guess for Bella, who was always flirting with him, the cold fish. It was odd, he had never been that interested. But he was wrong, it was not lust but something unusual, it was an intense feeling.

By looking away, he missed the chance to be prepared for the sight in front of him. It was the witch that had made the Dark Lord's eyes dark with lust or whatever it was.

His breath was taken away at the presence before him. She couldn't be but a figment of his imagination; her robe was exquisite made of deep burgundy colored velvet, with a bodice embroidered in gold.

The one that curtsied at him, was the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever seem. Her gold hair with some brown was fixed in an elaborate French braid, which was interlaced with a gold and pearl cord. At her throat she wore a pearl, rubies, and emeralds chocker with a pendant consisting of delicate broom made out of ivory with gold inlays and wand out a rare petrified wood with an emerald, and a ruby on the handle; on her ears she had single pearls that matched the ones in the chocker.

Her narrow ethereal face was made of fine porcelain with full pink lips, her small nose sat in the middle of nearly yellow eyes with flecks of green and gold, and the prettiest smattering of freckles across her nose bridge and sprinkled on her cheeks. The freckles were probably enchanted multicolored. He would of later discover how they matched her hair, although she cleverly hid the green and silver strands.

She had a demure décolletage, but low enough that he could see the pillow tops of her white breasts. He felt hard all at once, his entire body throbbed with desire. Her small and slender hand smelled so good. His lips kissed the top, wanting to have a little taste. It was an odd thought.

He could hear others talking around him, but he was lost in a fog, "Son, you need to let the young witch's hand go." His father's voice sounded both playful and concerned. Lucius found his lips stuck to her hand and had a hard time letting go.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, this is my home, my party, he is my father. Yes, today is my birthday party, I am eighteen." He sounded as if he were a blabbering fool, still holding her hand; he wanted to keep it.

"I am Jean Marie de L'Orc et L'Argent and came to be with my relatives." She talked with a proper British accent with the slightest hint of an accent. The Dark Lord turned pale at the name, he looked at her quizzically at first with admiration, and maybe desire, it didn't last long, he had to hold on to the chair next to him; his hand clenched on it.

"May I have your first dance? And whichever others you can spare for me?" He was besotted; Abraxas had never seen him like this; who would have guessed, to see his cool, nearly cold son, behaving like a typical love-struck teenager. He liked it and made him glad.

"Yes, of course. You decide how many, and I will reserve them for you." She answered playfully.

"Shall we say all minus three?" He would need to dance with Narcissa at least those many. Narcissa who appeared rather upset, already, whispered to Andy whose eyes always looked sad. Andy, the best of the three, of course, his sister, the sister of his heart. He knew why, the one she truly loved would never be hers.

They played together when they were little, Bella and Narcissa never played with anyone else, just the two of them.

"I need to move on, the line is getting long," she smiled and walked away.

Lucius turned red as a beet, Narcissa was mad and made a point of letting him kiss both cheeks. He just wanted to dash after Hermione.

Andy whispered, "Go with your heart, go with it." He smiled, he knew her secret, she loved a Muggle, now. But her first love, the wizard she loved since she was nine, loved Narcissa, the second prettiest; and even worse, Bella wanted him for herself. Bella was the prettiest and most wicked; Narcissa was also beautiful and the socialite; Andy was also lovely (even if she didn't think so), and the nicest and smarter.

Abraxas had observed the entire exchange; the witch was beautiful, but no more so than the other Black girls, but tell that to Lucius. He knew from his own experience since he was forced to marry the wrong witch, the one his father had signed a contract for at his birth. Abraxas' father had been forced by Grindenwald to do so, for reasons unknown. Thanks to Cygnus, who loved him since Hogwarts, he could still be with his love, with his Druella, even if the children were Cygnus', the pleasure was theirs.

Cygnus had married her hoping the three would be together one day. Cygnus would do anything for Abraxas, his first love, his biggest love (some that knew said, his true love), and when he asked, Cygnus did it. Their idea was for the three of them to live together when all the children were married.

He remembered the bitter day when he'd married Lucius mother, Cornelia, a cold and unfeeling witch. The day she conceived, she moved to her own room, "Go back to your whore, your sick wizard, and your perversions," she had told him. Ironically, he had stayed away from Druella until that day. It turned out that Cornelia knew all about it, her father had conducted a thorough investigation, they wanted the Malfoy fortune. He really had tried to love Cornelia, but it just wasn't possible. No, let Lucius be happy.

**Meet some of the Knights**

Lucius had invited 1st class, Severus Snape, the young wizard who was amazingly smart; however, he saw trouble coming in the room, the pesky Potter and the Blacks. One Black was the first Gryffindor in a family traditionally Slytherin. As usual, they were pestering Severus, forgetting that the dance was about to start he went towards them, he arrived at the scene with Ermi (Hermione-Jean).

"What is going on darling," Jean (Hermione) was overwhelmed to see the young Marauders, Regulus, and Severus. What surprised her was not her empathy with the two miscreants, but the waves of motherly love she felt for Severus, "What is wrong my darling?"

Lucius smiled at her tenderness for the unfortunate child, and the seed of love started to grow, well to bloom. She touched Severus' hand lightly.

Severus pale cheeks blossomed hot red, and he answered, "Nothing my Lady, I am clumsy and fell down."

"Aha, you fell down because of Sirius, and what is your name?" It was Harry when she met him, same messy hair, darker eyes. They all looked so beautiful dressed in their fancy attire.

"James Charlus Potter at your service." He stretched his hand to shake hers.

"I am Regulus Black, your cousin, we haven't met yet; Sirius told me that he had seen you with the wicked duo." Regulus stepped up front, not shy at all. Hermione wondered if they were talking about Bella, but who was the other wicked?

She was overcome with emotion, wanting to hug them and to kiss them and made a resolution, if she were there, then nothing had changed in her time, using reverse logic, her mind was made up. She had a plan. She wanted to keep them alive. With this thought, the timelines changed a little.

"Boys if you promise to be friends with Severus during the entire stay at Hogwarts, I promise to be your date for the 6th and 7th-year's Yuletide. 6th for James, 7th for Sirius, and 7th for Regulus. Deal? No matter what my life is at the time."

A beauty making a vow, wow, they all thought. The lines changed more.

"Unbreakable, even if you are married," Regulus ever the practical one. "What if your husband says no?"

"Exactly," they all agreed; yet, they could imagine the envious faces of their mates, an older married lady, not only that but married to the uncrowned prince, Malfoy's wife. Someone like her choosing them as favorites, would make them somebody. Their young hearts recognized a person who loved them, a friend for life.

"Even if, even if," Ermi's smile won their young hearts.

Lucius had to smile, he didn't doubt her word, he could see the entire school's envy to be favored by her. He would have to let her, she didn't look like the type to back down. For him it was a done deal, she would be his wife.

Sirius asked, "Malfoy if she were yours, would you honor her word?"

Hermione blushed, what else could be expected from Sirius?

"The real question is, could anyone stop her?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned, making the boys guffaw; they knew that he might be right.

James added, "Smart answer, but please do note that she is one thousand times better than the one of the wicked."

Lucius knew better than to answer, these Gryffindors were real pests. Now, Hermione knew who the wicked was, Bella and Narcissa, interesting, they always had been.

When Lucius first held Ermi in his arms, everyone around them disappeared. He held her improperly, much too close. He caressed her hand with his thumb. Currents of fire traveled thru his body when her body relaxed next to his. He liked that his hand covered a lot of her back; her dress was cut to her mid back. His fingers could almost touch her skin. How he wished that he could, he tried, one of his fingers strayed on and off.

"Are you in a contract, or do you have a sweetheart?" Those were the first words out his mouth, his voice was tinged with jealousy; it didn't sound too friendly; something inside, whatever was inside the Malfoy, had already marked her as his.

"No, I am not, although my parents had thought of the son of a friend in America. Alas, it never happened, his parents disliked me." She seemed sad; it was her life, her companion; a contract, ha, it was an irony. Gods, he was aroused; during the turns felt his arousal, and to her concern, the heat and ache between her thighs told her that she shared his feelings. She wanted to press her body against his, so much.

When he pressed casually against her, his eyes closed momentarily, unreal, she could smell his musk. How could she do that? Since her fixed glamour had fallen, she had noticed changes which worried her.

Two sets of eyes burned her back, she looked and saw the shadow of a horned man, she blinked, the other, whose eyes were fixed on her was no other than the Dark Lord's; a chill ran along her body. She also saw Bella following his eyes, making Bella's eyes shine with dislike.

She saw a strange emotion reflected on Voldemort's eyes, possession, it reminded her of who? Ah, yes, she remembered him screaming a name, Nanette, no, he said Nanette's when he had seen her face. What was happening?

She quit thinking when she felt Lucius' hand caressing her back, his fingers caressed her bare back as much as possible under the guise of turning her, he was getting more daring.

"Meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at the bookstore, 15:00?" His eyes set on hers.

'Maybe," she grinned and gasped when he twirled her and casually pressed his hips against her. A soft moan escaped his lips. Each dance it got worse; he wasn't trying to hide his desire. She was falling fast.

Lucius was in love and in lust. He hid from Narcissa; the thought of dancing with her disturbed him. Dancing with anyone else felt wrong. He sniffed his hand, Ermi's scent on it; so he went to the WC, closed the door, with the hand over his nose, he opened his trousers and released his aroused cock. This was a first for him, he used to think he was cold. How wrong he had been, cold indeed, he had nearly come during the last time he casually pressed against her. She was going to be his wife. "Ermi." He cried when he came on his hand.


	9. Begginings

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. the storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

**Beginnings**

After a few dances, to include dancing with Narcissa while Hermione danced with others, they went outside to look at the decorations; many of the guests were outside. In the semi-dark, Lucius he held Ermi's hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed it with open lips wanting to kiss her lips. Fat chance, the pesky flies, Blacks, Potter, and even Severus stood next to them to watch the fireworks, young Rabastan Lestrange joined the crowd, he was friends with Severus. Hermione could see Rabastan's youthful innocence, and wished that she could stop Bella from getting her claws on him.

Abraxas nearly guffawed looking at his son, he looked frustrated. All the young wizards formed a knightly court around the young beauty. Lucius could not get close to her, Regulus gave Lucius a few dirty looks, he was the one holding her hand. Cygnus noticed and winked his eye. "Yes, he has a lot of competition, poor Lucius."

Bella and Narcissa joined them, and Narcissa linked her arm with Lucius. Rabastan stuck his tongue out at Bella whenever she wasn't looking, not only making them laugh, but also gaining the group's acceptance.

Hermione took the hint, said goodnight and left to talk to others around, her knights followed her. Regulus still held on to her hand, and Sirius offered his arm. "She is our cousin," they ascertained when James complained.

Unfortunately the fireworks were nearly the end of the celebration. Lucius was unable to see her again, but try as he may, Narcissa was stuck to him. He got to see all the vultures around her and wanted to scream, she was his. Though he had to be grateful to the pesky knights, as he had labeled them, they kept others at bay. Andy joined them, Rabastan was quick to offer his arm to her. Hermione noticed Andy's tearing eyes and followed her look. Bella was coming from the darkest area with Rodolphus, weird, why should Andy care?

"My cousin is infantile, I don't see why she should want to be with the children." Narcissa observed to Lucius.

"Maybe she finds them nice; it is good that she likes young people. I like Severus, and she likes him." Lucius was curt, he couldn't tolerate Narcissa criticizing her.

Bella was right by them, she was with Rodolphus whose hand was on her bum. "She is perfect for Andy, both cut from the same goody cloth." Both sisters laughed and agreed, but neither Lucius nor Rodolphus smiled.

Dobby, of all elves, had noticed, so he cut a piece of Ermi's shawl and magically repaired it. When everyone was gone, Lucius couldn't go to sleep. He went down to eat something, and saw lights in the family's drawing room. No surprise there, of course his father and the Black couple were locked in an embrace, they were nearly naked. His father saw him, reached for his wand, and they were gone.

For once, Lucius didn't care, he tried to imagine the hell his father had lived, being married at 18 to his mother. She was a witch who didn't have the time for her young child, and was gone most of the year, to be with her parents. She was responsible for the tragedy at the Manor when he was a toddler, too busy talking to her family on the Floo. His father wouldn't have survived without Cygnus who never wanted to marry, but he married Druella for his beloved Abraxas. Now the three loved each other, you could tell.

He should be grateful, if he knew the love of a mother, it came from Druella; she even nursed him thru childhood's sicknesses. He remembered when he was four, an early memory his father had saved, "Daddy, why don't you change Mother for Druella?" His father had laughed sadly. "Son, she is married." Lucius thought for a moment, "Marry Cygnus too, I've seen you kissing him. I like him too, I will have two daddies. Send Mother away, tell her to stay with her family; she doesn't like here. I love Druella more; I want her to be my mommy." He never called his mother, mommy, she didn't like it.

His father was scared, "Son, never repeat these words to anyone, please, not to your mother." At his young age he understood, what he had seen was a secret. He started observing, but when his mother asked him if his father saw The Blacks while she was gone, he lied every time.

Very few knew of the secret. The Blacks had a hidden Floo connection from their room into the Manor's private Floo in his father's suite. Heaven forbid if Bella should ever find out, Bella was darkness itself, the beautiful face hid the demon behind. She had taken a turn for the worse in Hogwarts. She was in love with the Dark Lord, and was free with her favors. It was good that Cissy wanted him, otherwise she would be all over Lucius as she used to be.

When Lucius went back to his room he found the welcomed gift, Ermi's shawl piece. He put it on his pillow under his face, and finally went to sleep.

**Diagon Alley- next Day**

Abraxas was kissing Druella, who sat on his lap while Cygnus sat by Abraxas looking at them. Meanwhile he played with Abraxas' hair, his eyes were semi-closed. They were in house coats eating an early breakfast. 6:30. Lucius got up early to swim wanting to look his best today. Young Severus was already at the pool.

Lucius just coughed slightly and smiled, today he understood all about love. You could feel the love between the three. They looked happy and relaxed. Their lives, their affair, what to say.

Abraxas looked up, "Early rise after a late night?"

"Ah, yes, I wanted an early start." Lucius answered.

"Going some place special?" His father asked grinning.

He actually blushed, "Ah, err, I am, never mind."

"Point well taken." Abraxas looked at Lucius and recognized the look. He was about his age when he had 'found' Druella. Till that time he mostly went out with his mates, with Cygnus to be exact. He was already contracted to be married to Corina, a cold Belgium witch. It happened at a ball when he danced with Druella, the one inside had recognized his perfect witch, from there on, all he wanted was her. He seduced her within a couple of days.

His mother and father were desperate, they tried to break the contract but it was impossible; Corina's parents, wanted the money such a union would bring. They offered them a fortune, but they rejected it. Cygnus offered the current arrangement, otherwise he would have died without it. His mother only loved her family, maybe a little too much. Abraxas later found out that her brother and Corina had a really unnatural relationship, they loved each other not like siblings.

After changing clothes several times, his father suggested to wear woolen trousers, lined dragon boots, a dark jumper of wool and leather, hoodedand lined with fur the Dolohov had gifted him the day before. The buttons where made out ivory. He was his father; but, he had also inherited his mother's beauty; his mother, who even with her beauty and her special powers, left him cold. Lucius looked like a fairy tale prince, "Father what scarf, I wished that Druella had helped me."

Severus was looking at his hero with great interest, "I like the green and red," Severus suggested. "You look very good, like a prince. I think Miss L'Argent will like you." He sighed, "She is very pretty, she called me darling, I wish to be older. If I were, I would want to marry her." He smiled dreamily. Abraxas had to contain a chuckle.

"Ah, you are seeing Miss L'Argent?" His father smiled.

"Severus, you are a snitch and a spy, how did you know? By the way, you best forget about her." Lucius was annoyed. Now Abraxas was laughing softly.

"Not a spy, you were talking with yourself at the pool, asking yourself what to wear when you met her. Besides, I am not the only one who thinks she is very pretty. May I come?"

Lucius looked at his father, hoping for an ally. "Severus, I have a better plan, I am making a potion for a friend. Do you want to help me?" Abraxas asked already knowing Severus was hooked, the potions lab at Malfoy Manor was the best, better than at Hogwarts.

"Enjoy but remember, nothing without marriage." His father feared for his son's life, the young witch was here only there for a while. Having relations would pretty much seal his life. He was concerned because he knew how Lucius felt. He also remembered being 17 and seducing the new student, two days after the dance.

**Diagon Alley**

Hermione and Andy went out, a pleasure for the other Blacks since now they disliked Hermione. When they said book shopping that did it.

As soon as they Floo into Diagon Alley they went their ways." Meet me here at 4:30 we are meeting my sisters to try robes."

Hermione couldn't wait to see Lucius, in one day she was losing perspective, on her way there, she met the Marauders the four of them. Peter Pettigrew blushed all shades of red. Hermione tried not to hate him, maybe things could be different, James and Sirius were bullies, and she would keep an eye on them. Remus, was even shyer.

"And who are your friends," she asked James after they shook her hand in a grown up gesture. He promptly introduced Remus and Petter, they started walking .

The best was Sirius, "Since you are French," he kissed both cheeks, so she decided to do the same with Remus who looked ready to die. Her happiness was making her behave a little naughty. Though, Regulus years younger, had no problems sticking next to Hermione, she linked his arm with him, and Regulus stuck his tongue out at the older marauders.

"What handsome wizards, I must be the envy of all the witches," Ermi told them, and they puffed their chests.

"Where are you going?" She asked them,

"Shopping for brooms and candy."

She was glad, no bookstore, "Well my dears, we must say goodbye because I am meeting a witch going shopping for new robes."

Lucius was walking almost behind them. He grinned , clever witch, dropping the young romeos by telling them thar she would be shopping for females clothing.

As she suspected, they all left quickly. "I hope you are selected for our house."

"I might," she smiled mysteriously.

"Do you want to go skating with us tomorrow?"

"That is a date, but I wanted to take Severus to look at the decorations tomorrow." She dared them, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Lucius couldn't help it, he guffawed.

They all looked at him, the interloper, "Fancy finding you here Miss L'Argent."

"Ha," Regulus made a sound, "He has been following us. He turned to Lucius, "She is with us, we found her first, don't be rude," he held on to her hand tightly. Hermione wanted to hug him, they were precious to her, her boys. They flanked her, keeping Lucius away from her. He didn't like that too much.

She couldn't get over how beautiful Lucius was, something was happening to her, she had to remind herself that he was the enemy.

They finally managed to get rid of them, but it was a bad idea, the witches all had their eyes fixed on Lucius. Lucius agreed, because he was certain that every wizard old enough wanted to steal her. He was right, the reason was simple, he wanted her, so many had taken notice; it made her desirable, a virtual feather in one's cap. Others knew what accomplishment would be to steal Lucius Malfoy's bride.

"Let's go by history books, I bet you nobody is there."

He was right. He pulled her behind a shelf. He wanted to touch her, his body was on fire. He wanted to taste every inch of her body. Not only pretty but so smart, he could see a happy life with her.

It was already dark, the holiday decorations were lighted, magical night fire bugs flew around the street, changing colors as they flew; street vendors advertising their wares, attracted clients to eat their delights or do some last minute Holiday shopping.

The sparkles of light and the wireless' Holiday music entered the quiet bookstore, a speciality one, it was a magical moment. Her fragrance drove him mad. He realized that he could smell her perfectly, it was amazing. He wanted to tell his father; after all there were rumors the Malfoys had other magical bloods, something not so good during these troubled times.

"I couldn't sleep last night counted the hours to see you," Lucius moved a stray curl away from her face

Touching her skin made lose the little control he had.

"Ermi, Ermi,' he whispered as he bent to kiss her, barely touched her lips when he pushed her against the wall, their mouths opened at the same time. This wasn't the place to do what he wanted, to kiss her until he stopped breathing. She felt his hardness and felt the same desire, she wanted him.

He pulled away since people were coming, he felt drunk.

He was breathing hard. He wanted her with his entire body. His hard sex throbbed against his belly. He had touched himself several times since last night. Never he'd felt this desire, he wanted to be alone with her, now. He was certain that he would try to have her, if they were alone. That was wrong since she was going to be his wife. The idea of having to wait several months sounded like an eternity.

She looked down, this wasn't going as she expected. What she felt for Lucius was scaring her.

Before much was said, they saw the Dark Lord, "I thought it was you, what a pleasure to see you Miss L'Argent. I meant to ask you, is your mother's name Nanette?'

The Dark Lord looked at her expectingly.

**A/N **Hermione is finding out that things can be :)


	10. Establishing Roots

Disclosure: Hp belongs to Jkr.; The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

a/n I noticed that this chapter wasn't up, I'd already published it a few hours ago, and wasn't there; this is the second try.

* * *

**Moving along**

Before much was said, they saw the Dark Lord, "I thought it was you, what a pleasure to see you Miss L'Argent. I meant to ask you, is your mother's name Nanette?'

He looked at Hermione expectingly.

"No, I am sorry it isn't, but the name was in the family, my grandmother's." She didn't mean to say that much. What was wrong with her, she needed to be careful.

Tom Riddle didn't believe her. But he wasn't angry, she would never make him angry. The Dark Lord surprised both of them when he chuckled and just looked at her. Even stranger, she wasn't repulsed by him; he was handsome, and at that moment, open and not cold. She felt a deep connection to him. What is going on? She wondered.

Voldemort moved Lucius' hand away from her head. Lucius watched him as he just tapped the curl that Lucius had wrapped around his finger, and his lips turned upwards, for a second and sighed.

"I must go, Mr. Malfoy, but first a word of advice, she is a precious jewel, the rarest of finds. See that you treat her so, or I would be disappointed and unhappy otherwise."

It was a warning, Lucius heard the not so veiled threat. After Voldemort left, the couple looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and shared a complicity look.

"This is a day for posterity, we must make a memory for sale. We will make millions, I can see it, 'The Dark Lord chuckles and sort of smiles.' I say this is most remarkable. Father told me that he never saw Tom Riddle smile once. He was actually," Lucius searched for a word.

"Friendly, human?" Hermione, aka Ermi L'orc et L'Argent, offered.

He nodded.

"As I was saying, " Lucius bounced back, "Where were we?" He moved closer.

"There she is," they heard the loud chatter of the young wizards. Regulus ran to her.

"Here," Regulus offered a small gift-wrapped package, he looked at her and grinned.

Lucius wanted to hex the young wizards away. They were pesky bugs, this made twice that they had come between Ermi and him. Though her smile melted him when she hugged Regulus to her chest and gave him a big smooch.

He saw her eyes full of tears. What is this all about? Is she a seer, and they will be close? Are they going to die? Lucius wondered.

As in queue, the other three also had small wrapped parcels, all for her. She hugged and kissed every one of them. Her face was luminous; what Lucius saw when she hugged Potter, the Blacks and Lupin was love. She loved the nasty young lads, this was extraordinary. Why? It wasn't mere like, she loved every one of them; it was all over her face.

They were all making noise, all talking to her at once, Lucius stood watching at them. The owner, a plump, wrinkly, sour wizard came to hush them. Lucius, out of character didn't want his Ermi upset. "These are the days of merriment, let them." Lucius admonished the owner who was duly afraid of the known heir and Death Eater.

Harrumphing, he turned and left. Before leaving, Lucius and Hermione purchased the first book they saw, when they went by the young Wizards' section, Hermione noticed Remus looking at one book with longing. She bought it, shrunk it and put it on her bag.

Lucius kept his eyes set on the owner daring him to say something. The boys, even if most were declared enemies of Death Eaters, looked at him with newfound respect, but not that much. Now that they found them, they stuck to the frustrated Lucius, but the delighted Hermione. They flanked her, not letting him come close to her. Pettigrew had to help his father find something, they told her.

They walked around with them, she was radiantly happy, soon he joined her in the fun. The too serious, too cold Malfoy heir, joined the ruckus and fun. They ate chestnuts, hard candy, meat pies, chips, ice cream, drank hot cider, played, joked, bought junk, and to his surprise, had fun. In a way, he was approachable. Needless to say that the young wizards felt at ease with him. Hermione was glad that she was glamoured; it had to be that, she reasoned, because they hadn't recognized her later on.

Pettigrew who had left to help his father came back. Hermione tried her best to be kind to Pettigrew, but something on him repelled her. Lucius also noticed, interesting. Why didn't she like Pettigrew?

While they walked, they met with a couple of Lucius' mates. Mc Nair teased him, "The things we do for love." The young Death Eater looked at Remus with derision. Hermione caught his look and moved by Remus, protectively.

"Remus, darling, you were saying," She stared at Yaxley and Mc Nair coldly and gave them her back. "I forgot, I bought a book I already have," she pulled it out a history of magical beings only rumored to exist. She would buy herself another copy; it was beautiful. She looked sad, so many of the young wizards came from uncaring or abusive families. She wished that she could make their lives better.

Remus shook her hand, "It is too much, but thank you." Because he wasn't so old that it would look improper, she gave him a little hug. Hermione wanted to protect him from what was coming; she would find the way.

Lucius had noticed, she had something going with this bunch, and what Ermi wanted, she got.

"You are right, that and much more. Excuse us," Lucius started walking away, and the young ones followed. He stood by Remus and mussed his hair. Remus grinned openly. Hermione was nearly sure this could have never happened, she hoped to be right. She was right, it never had.

Lucius' mates were quiet, Lucius had drawn a line. These young wizards were off limits; his mates knew and understood.

The rowdy bunch put the incident behind and kept having fun. Lucius bought all the young wizards hats and scarfs of their favorite Quidditch teams that they'd admired at a stand. Hermione didn't realize that she was slowly changing the future, but she was. He also bought them candies, and noticing the gloves Remus and Peter wore, he went into Madame Malkin, and asked the young wizards to help him find a jumper and gloves, "How about if we all get the same in different colors."

He saw their ragged robes, their worn-out shoes, and wanted to dress them. He also bought them all gloves and another dressier set of matching hats and scarves, because, "I could do with an extra set."

Regulus wasn't sure, his mother might mad, but Sirius punched him. "Regulus is right, we don't need them, but we'd like to have them."

"Yes, it is the season for giving, it should be fine." Hermione knew why Lucius was doing it, she was going to do the same. So she found herself liking him more and more, this wasn't going the way she'd wished originally. She wanted to stay if only for the young wizards.

"Talking of giving, each of you pick an item of your liking, it would make me happy," she told them. They all bought rucksacks; it was Regulus idea, "To carry our shopping, I still don't have a wand."

Soon it was time to meet Andromeda and the Black sisters, too early for Hermione and Lucius.

His heart nearly broke when he heard, "Are you also coming with your cousins to the Lodge?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, we are leaving after dinner tomorrow," she answered.

"Where?" Lucius asked he didn't want her to leave. He felt anxious. Something fierce and possessive had awoken inside of him.

"Not sure, we are going to Italy to meet with other Black relatives for the New Year's. We will be back in time to go to school."

Not much more was said because they saw Narcissa and Bellatrix coming towards them. Neither of the young wizards liked Bellatrix, so they say their goodbyes. Lucius did the same but whispered, "At the train, you ride with me, owl me. In case we don't see each other I'll be counting the hours. If we can, I'll meet you with Severus tomorrow."

He followed the young wizards who flanked him. Remus scented Lucius' arousal, normally he would have hated the Death Eater, but today he had been decent. Thus Remus approved of Malfoy. Sirius despised his 'crazy evil cousins,' and noticed the contempt in Bella's eyes; the wicked sister disliked her cousin.

Bella didn't like Miss L'Argent. Hence the Marauders would watch their princess' back. Bella wanted Lucius for her sister and had plans. She wanted Rodolphus for herself just because Andy wanted him, but her real love was her Dark Lord. She had her life planned, one that didn't include her foreign relative.

Dumbledore caught the last minutes, and wondered who the young witch was, she was full of magic. But it was the way the hated Malfoy heir behaved around her, which made her an item of interest.

The next day Lucius couldn't see her, he had promised his father to go searching for potions' components; he was actively working new potions sold by one of his enterprises, and also hunting for old scrolls and magical objects. Severus stayed to go with Hermione.

"How should I dress?" Severus asked.

Lucius recognized puppy love, one more; he remembered the pests and was resigned; they loved her, and it was mutual.

"Just remember that she is taken." He teased him. He knew that she would keep her promise of the Yuletide with the young wizards, and imagined the bevy of young wizards at her beck and call; it was what she was. But she would be his wife, they will be her knights; he liked the idea, it was growing on him. He remembered them keeping the vultures at bay, not bad.

Severus smiled nervously. "I only admire her and want to make a good impression."

"Aha, I see," Lucius answered, wishing he could be with her, but he knew he would enjoy the hunt with his father.

As it happened, he wasn't able to see her but heard all about in detail, which he enjoyed.

He surprised himself by inviting Remus, James, and Pettigrew to Malfoy Manor. He noticed that Severus thrived on acceptance and suspected that Ermi would like it. He liked it as well. Being loved and accepted by the Marauders would help him in the future, he was sure.

They came several times, and he enjoyed their craziness. They all came over for the New Years' celebration, just with his father and a few male friends, who overlooked Remus' werewolf nature because Lucius liked him. He brought them to help him buy new robes and other things, and took the chance to buy them winter hooded robes, matching; James knew Sirius' size, and they approximated Regulus' size. He was surprised to find that Remus was so bright. Since Remus was in love with the library, Lucius like him even more.

His father was happy to see his son's change. One of their projects was the removal of the werewolf curse, and they hoped to find the cure. Lucius had an incentive now.

Lucius sent Hermione daily owls, but he was talented, the owls came from one of the Marauders or Severus. It was James' idea, he didn't trust the 'evil sisters,' as Sirius called them. They sent her small gifts and pictures of them. James was right, of course. The sisters laughed at how silly their do-gooder cousin was.

She ignored them; the lines were clearly defined, Hermione and Andy in one room, they spent the day together with the Black brothers and Rabastan. Whenever Rodolphus tried to join, Bellatrix noticed, and at least once, pulled Andy aside; Hermione noticed as well, interesting. By the end of the holiday, she had made many conclusions, and one was that Bella's parents were afraid of her. The other was Andy's secret sorrow because she'd let Bella have her way.

One day, Hermione saw Bella just staring at nothing, so it seemed. But she paid attention, she saw two witches that worked at the lodge with their small children and realized that Bella's eyes were fixed on them. Then she saw Bella going back to the group, looking pale, and if possible, she looked sad. That day, Bella was extra nasty to everyone, but mainly to Andy, taking every chance to put her down. As far as Narcissa went, her only shortcoming was being Bella's toady. Nothing had changed in the future, Narcissa had remained Bella's minion, too bad because Narcissa could be lovely away from Bella.


	11. Hogwarts

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, and new characters and events are my intellectual property.

a/n Thanks to the readers and those who support my work. Although I know this story doesn't please many, it is one I like a lot. The chance of changing the past, of taking away the pain of many. I am thinking of ending it quickly, not to leave open stories. Be well.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

During the train ride, Sirius went by Lucius compartment and called him. Lucius still hadn't seen Hermione since she was running late. Hermione told her cousins that she was sitting with her young friends. "Do as you will, but I don't see how can you lower yourself with that filthy werewolf," Bella told her, her voice tinge with contempt.

Andy stood up for her, "My dearest, there are things that you cannot see or understand."

"I see and understand plenty, remember what I told you," Bella sounded mean, but when she sat by Rodolphus and tried to grab his hand, he moved it away.

"Maybe, you don't see enough. " Andy answered and shrugged a shoulder.

Rodolphus, Hermione noticed, smiled slightly at Andy's comment. Rabastan wasn't so polite, he guffawed, and Hermione nearly joined, but instead, she asked him, "Rabastan, do you want to come with me?" She knew him, and of late, he wanted to fight with Bellatrix at all times. Hermione was concerned about the hatred in Bella's eyes.

"Go before you get hexed," Rodolphus teased him.

Hermione walked with Rabastan to see her young friends. She was greeted effusively. She was still upset with Bella. She understood why Bella had damaged Rabastan in the future, she understood a lot.

Hermione had already seen how Lestrange looked at Andromeda, he loved her. She remembered... _During the trip, she became aware of how both brothers seemed to be wherever Andy was, when they came to visit.  
_

_Initially, Hermione thought that Rodolphus looked at Andy with desire; at least twice he walked too close and touched her, his hand strayed far enough, nearly to the side of Andy's breast. Hermione recognized the look, raw desire; Rodolphus' eyes closed and his fists clenched._

_Yes, Hermione had thought, he wants her._

_The New Year's night Hermione went to one of the balconies to look at the lights and saw Rodolphus coming behind Andy. Hermione stopped not wanting to interrupt. He bent and kissed Andy's shoulders, and held her tight._

_After a few seconds, Rodolphus turned Andy around in his arms. "Andy, why?" He whispered as he bent her for a kiss. It was a passionate wild kiss, his hands seemingly all over her body, she was doing the same. It was clear this wasn't their first time._

_He stopped for a second. "Liar you still love me, why do you run from me?" He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Hermione could hear their moans. She decided to leave when Rodolphus sat Andy on a ledge and was raising her gown._

_That was when she heard Bella and Narcissa; they were on their way; Bella was looking for Rodolphus. As of lately, Hermione's hearing was unreal, it was the same with her night vision, she could see as if it were daylight._

_Hermione called aloud, "Andy, where are you?" Neither Andy or Rodolphus seemed to listen. Hell, he was undoing his trousers, this wasn't good._

_"Andy, your sisters are looking for you." Hermione had her wand; she wouldn't let Bella hurt anyone._

_Finally, Andy heard her sisters' voices and tried to get away, but Rodolphus wouldn't let her. "No, let her see the truth. She should find out; why do you punish us?" Rodolphus sounded upset._

_Andy begged, "Please, please."_

_Rodolphus let her go and stormed away into the night; he looked dangerously angry. Before he left, Andy told him, "I love someone else."_

_ He answered, "Ha, coward," and laughed bitterly. Hermione used her wand, and quickly cast a charm to make sure that Andy looked right._

_Bella didn't see Rodolphus, but she suspected. She walked straight to Andy, grabbed her roughly, and pushed her against the ledge, "I told you once, I told you twice, Rodolphus is m.i.n.e. don't you forget, it isn't safe."_

_Rabastan had overheard as well, he had been right behind Hermione and seen the encounter. It surprised Hermione since she hadn't heard him. He had a way to move without being heard._

_As soon as Bella had walked far enough, Rabastan went to Andy who was pale and visibly upset. "Pay no mind to her, there are many things she doesn't know about the Lestrange, and I don't like her. I am still young, but I know, you are the one." He tip-toed and kissed Andy's cheek and then stuck his tongue out at Bella._

_Bella turned around in time to see it. Hermione was afraid for Rabastan's sake; she couldn't let Bella destroy him. She remembered what Bella had done to Rabastan in the future._

_ "Don't say that; don't! You don't know her." Andy begged Rabastan._

_Hermione understood and angered, Andy loved Rodolphus but gave him up to Bella because she was probably afraid of her..._

Hermione was still deep in thought when Lucius peeked his head in the crowded, noisy compartment. It was a first, Severus was already there, "Just visiting," he told Lucius looking a little guilty.

Lucius smiled, too happy to see her. Of course, all the pesky young knights flanked their princess. He noticed that they wore the hats and gloves, as well as the coats and the Marauder robes that he had he gifted them for the Holidays. He had been astute and also wore them. Sirius had already told them, the gloves were made of dragon hide with fur lining. Severus wore the same.

The robes were also winter lined, with dragon hide inserts; Severus wore the same. Severus, Remus, and Pettigrew had new winter shoes, a gift from Lucius. Hermione grinned, they all liked him. They were mini-Lucius this day; but for Rabastan, who asked them where they bought their clothes. Lucius answered gracefully, "I still owe you a present. It will come later this week?"

"Thank you, the clothes are very nice. I like that."

Hermione was 100% sure this never happened; she could see that too many were noticing Lucius around friendly Gryffindors. Never mind, Severus with his former foes. She hoped to be right because she was also happy to see him.

He invited her for a short stroll. Severus excused himself and went back to his compartment. Rabastan stayed, "I don't want to be near Bella. Besides Ermi is here."

Lucius sighed, yes, the young wizards were suffering from an acute case of puppy love, but for Rabastan, his favorite was Andy. He couldn't blame them. Ermi was the year's beauty, so Bella was taking a second seat, which made her nastier.

He was resigned, he had heard more than once about the date's promise, it came up often enough. Lucius recalled the last days;_ James talked about it, ad nauseam; once again, Lucius imagined them as her knights forever. Severus was upset since he hadn't been offered the same; Lucius had laughed, "Just ask her," he advised._

_Remus, who liked the recommendation, added, "I will also ask her, maybe for one of the other balls." _

_Abraxas had laughed, "You might be lucky if you get to dance with her once, maybe when you are my age_."

Lucius had the feeling it could work out like that. Oh, well.

As soon as Severus was out of sight, he pulled her into an empty compartment. He had bribed the attendant to do it for him; the attendant said that he could have it for a few minutes until one of the professors would figure it out, and take it for t.

He closed the door and held her close to him. "I…"

He didn't say much more because their time was short; instead, he sat her on his legs. They barely had time for a brief, passionate kiss when he heard the attendant, knocking, "You need to leave, two professors are checking all the compartments."

They both laughed, "Oh well, see you there," they knew to be discrete around Bella. Lucius was drunk on the feeling, on her scent.

He knew, with certainty, that if he had the chance, he would take her. He didn't want to wait for marriage, he wasn't sure that he could, he was madly in love.

**Not Slytherin**

Lucius was mad at the world , she was chosen for Gryffindor. The hat called her back and forth. The young Marauders had been joyful, they couldn't stop cheering. At once, they declared her their Princess. The Gryffindors were a happy bunch; they celebrated her, all of them, it was unreal.

The Slytherin table was in mourning but for two of the Black sisters. The Prewett brothers welcomed her, particularly Gideon trying to make Narcissa jealous, who took notice.

Narcisa'a stomach ached, she didn't love Lucius. Gideon was hers, but Bella wouldn't let her. Her mother might be right, she should part ways with Bella. Her mother had told her that there was something wrong with Bella. But the truth was that she was a little afraid of Bella; they all were.

Lily Evans stuck to her, Hermione saw Harry's eyes. She liked them all.

"Good riddance, let one of the blood traitors have her," she told Narcissa, whose eyes filled with tears.

Bella harrumphed, "He is a loser, if you insist on him, I'll never talk to you again. Play with him, I played with the delicious Weasley, the farm wizard, a few years ago. Too bad that he is a blood traitor and so poor; sad, because he was otherwise perfect." She looked sad; Arthur Weasley had been her one chance for redemption. There was someone who would make sure that nothing would change for Bella.

Narcissa looked at her surprised, "You liked him? But you were so young, what happened?"

Bella was quiet for once, "Nah, a passing fancy, only that. Auntie Walburga set me straight. He would never be able to pay the bride's price. Besides, he chose fat Molly over me, loser; the entire family are losers." She added, "I cannot wait to be gone from here, as soon as I take my last Newt, I'll be gone." She wanted to change the conversation.

She didn't fool Narcissa. Now she remembered when Bella was moody and crying all the time, that was it. Was that the reason that Bella had been gone the entire summer? She didn't ask, but she also remembered that was when Bella turned darker and meaner. Later that evening, Narcissa heard Bella sobbing but offered no explanation. Narcissa wished to know what had made Bella so sad.

At the Gryffindor table, Tonks welcomed Hermione; Andy had told him Lucius had fallen for Hermione.

Lucius stood up and claimed that the hat was rigged. Others at his table agreed and demanded a resorting. The hat wasn't necessarily rigged but was bribed by Albus, who wanted the most magically gifted students to go to his favorite House, Gryffindor. Hence, he made sure it happened so.

Dumbledore took notice, he had been right. Something was going on. For now, the witch had not gone to the Slytherins as the hat had wished; he had bribed the Hat. Maybe he could recruit her to spy on the Malfoy.

Severus was sad. "My friends are Gryffindors, maybe I want to go there." Lucius smacked his head.

Lucius had been waiting for her to come out of the library. He cornered her in a dark alcove, he pulled her into it. "What?" She struggled but right away knew it was him, only he had that cologne. She relaxed into his embrace. First, he just held her close to him, bent to kiss her neck and held her closer. His open lips ran up and down her throat. He bit her, lightly, on and off.

She could feel how aroused he was. He whispered, "My Ermi, my love."

His mouth went up to her neck, his mouth opened, a hand moved to her face, then he bent further to reach her mouth.

First, he just rubbed their lips together, and his lips pressed. Hermione was going to be kissed by Lucius her, and she wanted it. His kisses robbed her sanity, they had a couple stolen kisses, the holiday was short and, he hadn't seen her until the train ride. They both apparated out when the at, at least he was no longer mad over the choosing.

At least he was no longer mad over the sorting. Little did he know that Hermione had always been a Gryffindor.

He opened his lips, his tongue looked to access her mouth, and he moaned. Her arms closed around his neck, her body responded, she felt his call. It was always like that. The two times they had barely kissed, when their kisses had stopped suddenly.

"Not here, my love, not here, come with me."

She laughed joyously, she liked the 'my love.' "Take me away."

a/n hmm


	12. Lovers

Disclosure: Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

The last chapter 13 published was deleted, not by me. I was going to publish in AO3 but I don't agree with their policies. Instead I will continue here. The story is divided in two parts

**A/n if you like the story let me know. Bless you all. btw I like this Lucius.**

**The Lovers**

Lucius had been waiting for her to come out of the library. He cornered her in a dark alcove and pulled her into it. "What?" She struggled but right away knew it was him, only he had that cologne, so she relaxed on his embrace. First, he just held her close to him, bent to kiss her neck and held her closer. His open lips ran up and down her throat. He bit her, lightly, on and off.

She could feel how aroused he was. He whispered, "My Ermi, my love." His mouth went up to her face, his mouth opened, a hand moved to her face, then, he bent further to reach her mouth.

He rubbed their lips together, and his lips pressed. Hermione was going to be kissed by Lucius, and she wanted it. His kisses robbed her sanity.

At least he was no longer mad over the sorting. Little did he know that Hermione always been a Gryffindor.

He opened his lips, his tongue caressed her mouth, and both moaned. Her arms closed around his neck, her body responded, she felt his call. It was always like that. The two times they had barely kissed, their kisses were stopped suddenly by others.

"Not here, my love, not here, I want more privacy, come with me." His voice caressed her.

**Dumbledore**

At the selection Dumbledore had kept looking at the young witch, he wanted to probe her mind. He wondered if he could Legilemance her. She was charged with powerful magic, but it wasn't dark. He laughed, he had imagined briefly that she could be Tom's daughter, but this witch was 19 years old, it didn't add up. He knew the age was right, the child had been born in 1954 according to his last calculations. He needed to get her away from Malfoy.

He went looking for her. He heard the Black Sisters, they were fighting, in the middle of a heated argument. "I told you not to talk to the blood traitor. I swear, our goody-goody cousin is rubbing off on you. If you start being friends with the Gryffindors, I will make you pay."

"Maybe others are right, I need to listen to them. Why are you so bitter, what happened?"

Albus thought he needed to talk to them separately. But first, he needed to know more. Wait what was that? He heard hushed voices from an empty classroom, he got closer. He was so busy that he didn't notice James and Sirius right behind him.

He didn't notice them because they were hidden under the invisibility cloak. They had been following Hermione when they saw Dumbledore doing the same. Although they were his fans, they thought that something was off. They nearly laughed when they saw Rabastan hidden in the shadows, he was eavesdropping.

They heard the hushed voices as well. They recognized them, Andy and Rodolphus, "if you don't tell her I will." Rodolphus was saying.

"Don't, I love Ted," Andy argued.

"You are lying," Rodolphus sounded angry.

When Dumbledore heard that, he chuckled softly. All was as he wished. At least he believed it was so. Maybe he should have listened longer.

Now to find Miss L'Argent. She had one of the family names that he remembered, but he could no longer find a reference of it, as far as Gellert was concerned. Maybe the last name was misleading, Dumbledore needed to get close to Miss L'Argent.

Down the opposite hallway, he saw Minerva, so Dumbledore went towards her, "Minerva, my dear, congratulations you got the jewel of this selection, Miss L'Argent." Dumbledore told her. "You need to help me. I want to know her better." He lowered his voice. "Haven't you noticed the Malfoy heir's interest on her?"

James elbowed Sirius, why was that of importance? Unfortunately, their teacher Mrs. McGonagall was in a rush, and nothing more was said. No matter, the Marauders followed him.

**The Lovers again-**

She laughed joyously, she liked my love "Take me away."

"Miss Granger, " someone was calling her. "Please wait, I must talk to you."

Lucius held on to her hand and whispered, "Don't answer, let's go."

"Please hear me out, it is about Amelia, your grandmother." The voice said.

Those words made her stop; she knew the name.

"Let me see you," Hermione demanded.

A tall young wizard who felt familiar came from around the corner, a Ravenclaw.

Lucius had seen him before. He was the quiet tall wizard with the odd multicolored hair. He moved forward and before either Lucius or her could react, he took a strand of her curly hair and put to his nose. His face was transformed by a friendly wide grin; one could say that he was beautiful.

"Miss L'Orc L'Argent, as you see I know your last names and more, I am Zecke Grey, but in reality, Greyback; I'm your cousin, my aunt was Amelia's mother."

"Greyback as in Fenrir, and who is Amelia?" Hermione was confused.

"Uhu, I wasn't sure, you look at lot like her but for the coloring. Just last night, I had a dream telling me to introduce myself. You are my relative." He rubbed her curl between his fingers, then ran his finger along her cheek, love and affection softened his eyes.

Hermione was puzzled, she was going to say something when they heard Dumbledore. Zecke murmured, "Stay far away from him, don't let him touch you, will see you later," and just like that he was gone. He hadn't Apparated, he seemed to vanish, no magic traces, just gone.

Lucius grinned, "It is our queue, we'll talk about it but not now, let's go, hurry." He whispered.

She nodded.

"Hold on, I can get us away from here," they ran along the dark corridors holding hands. Hermione wondered for a second if she should have known about the room, but this was a first. Indeed, the timeline had already changed considerably.

"A secret passage?"

"No, it is a hole in the wards. My father told me about it; the key has been with us since ages ago."

The door opened into a tiny room. After he locked the hidden door, Lucius held her and kissed her while they Apparated inside a nearby townhouse owned by the Malfoy.

This was when things started changing. They had not stopped kissing, one long kiss, tongues touching and playing, giving each other small bites. Lucius' hand moved slowly up Hermione's torso, his fingers caressing her breast side. Feeling no resistance, his hand moved over her breast. His breath came out in spurts, shuddering; he squeezed her nipples gently.

Oh, she felt so good. "Darling, my love, my love, I cannot stop thinking of you, only you. I dream of you with my eyes open."

He found the buttons of her robe and moved his hand over the bare skin while removing her chemise. His fingers slid into her bra to touch her nipple, his hand shook, they were no longer kissing. His eyes were heavy lidded, as he reached her nipple, he had nearly stopped breathing when he sat on a chaise lounge.

Wordlessly he pulled her on his lap, he smiled lazily as he lowered her chemise straps and her bra. His hand cupped her breast and bent his head, his lips went around her nipple. His mouth on her, sucking gently, and his moans erased all her previous plans. As he moved his mouth over hers, she was his. His tongue caressed hers, slowly A few seconds later she was undressed from the waist up. His hands touched everywhere. She was made out the finest of silk.

He thought he would come just from touching her. His cock throbbed against his body. He knew that he was pressing his hard cock against her. Hoping he was by her sex. He knew that he was doing wrong, but he didn't want to stop.

He moved a little, pulled his wand and cast "Lumox." As soon as the light let him see better, he groaned, "My, so beautiful."

"We shouldn't do this, we must stop," Hermione told him, although she didn't wasn't to stop.

She no longer knew if revenge was what she wanted.

"Darling move over. Lie here with me." He was lowering her body while he asked.

They lay side by side, her leg over his hip, as his hand was under her robe moving it up. His fingers were now just at the edge of her knickers. He kissed and licked her neck and face.

"No, we shouldn't." She repeated half-heartedly.

"Yes, we should, just touching, please I want to know," he asked in a husky, seductive voice. His eyes could barely open.

"To know?" Was Lucius saying that he had never been intimate with a witch, never shagged?

"Yes, to know about you know, that."

"You never?" She couldn't believe it.

"No, Malfoys wait for their witch. I have only kissed a couple of times." He looked mischievously when he put his finger inside her mouth; right away, she twirled her tongue.

He hissed, "I want to know just how it must feel, not like that, no. How it feels when a witch you know. How it feels around, my…err."

He pressed his aroused cock against her a few times, "It would be so perfect. You are on my mind all the time. I cannot sleep, I wish you were married to me. I can feel your warm body next to mine. I imagine holding you tight while I press against you, your scent makes my mouth water, I cannot even think. I imagine your body heavy with my baby. Gods, I want you. I couldn't even imagine feeling like this."

Hermione had never felt like this before, it was as if this were her intended destiny, but how could this be?

**The Other Lovers**

Back in Hogwarts Andy was still fighting with Rodolphus.

"Why are you doing this? Does Tonks know about us?" He asked her.

She blushed, "No, but I'll tell him."

"What will you say that I forced you?" Rodolphus' tone was bitter.

"I am not a liar. We shouldn't have. I, I, we…" she started crying.

"Sorry, don't cry. Damn, bloody hell, please forgive my language, I don't understand it. I love you, I have since I met you. I told my fathers what happened, they are mad at me. They say that you are my wife."

"You told them?" She was sobbing.

"Of course, you could be with child." He was too loud.

The door to the room blasted open, Rabastan fell on his brother like an angry beast. "Bastard, why did you do? How did you dare to hurt our witch."

Rodolphus didn't know what to do, how to control Rabastan. To make it worse James and Sirius came in as well, "Quiet, the wicked sisters are heading this way. They are looking for Andy."

Andy looked horrified, not thinking, she said, "Bella will kill me."

Rodolphus had known that must be it, but for now, Andy was all that mattered.

Sirius said, "Rodolphus hide in the back of the room, James go with him."

James understood, and Rodolphus decided to comply.

Seconds later when Bella and a red eye Narcissa stood at the door. Narcissa saw them talking, Andy was explaining something to Rabastan and Sirius. Almost at the same time Remus, Pettigrew, and Severus arrived.

Bella was angry, "Why are you helping them, Sirius is a blood-traitor; you and our perfect cousin, Miss Ermi the Good, like to lower yourselves," she turned to face the newcomers. How can you? Even friends with a filthy…"

Sirius stood up, "I am not afraid of you, shut your mouth, you wouldn't dare to attack me in front of everyone."

"You are correct, but one day I will take my revenge. Where is my cousin, for that matter where are Lucius and Rodolphus?" She gave Andy a poisonous look. "Since Ermi arrived, all has changed, she is a pain, but she cannot defend you, nobody can. Remember what I told you, Rodolphus is mine. If you value your safety, better remember my words." Bella was furious and looking dangerous.

Rabastan stood to face her. "He will never marry you because I don't like you, you are pretty, but you are poison."

Bella pulled her wand, ready to hex Rab.

Dumbledore who was still trying to locate Hermione stood at the door. Bella knew better and left with Narcissa. Minutes later everyone had left when Bella and Narcissa had gone far enough, James came out with Rodolphus. Dumbledore wanted to know what happened, but he had the feeling nobody would tell him.

Everyone was quiet. The future was more than uncertain.

End of Part I

A/n Parts I and II now merged. New chapters all in here.


	13. At Hogwarts

Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

part I and II are merged

Hermione went back to December 1972, wanting revenge but instead found love. She is at Hogwarts when Voldemort, at the center of all, realizes that she is his daughter, but how? New allegiances are forced, secrets revealed, and maybe there is a chance to right the timelines.

**My Only Witch Part II**

**Puzzle Pieces-Other Eyes**.

Minerva McGonagall didn't like what she saw. Before the sorting, she had seen Albus talking to the Sorting Hat. What she heard made her upset. The hat was a sentient being trapped inside. Albus had offered to free it, but first, he needed a few more years of service. This day he had asked the hat to choose the new witch for Gryffindor, a few months before, he bribed it to place Sirius Black in the same house. "Minerva, it is needed for the greater good," he said when she caught him.

Albus had destroyed her relationship with her only love, Tom Riddle. To this date, she swore that Albus fed her a love potion, why else go to bed with him when she had Tom. She had observed Albus; she knew that he wanted to spy on the young witch who was the Malfoy's heir beloved. Lucius Malfoy no longer liked Narcissa Black, and Albus wasn't pleased, why? Why should he care, it made no sense.

She also knew how Albus had sabotaged Arthur Weasley's romance with the dangerous Black witch. Minerva had witnessed Bellatrix's positive change when she was with the much older upperclassman, but Albus started keeping tabs on Arthur. At the time she had advised Albus to stay away to no avail, now Bellatrix was nastier than ever.

Then Gideon Prewett fell in love with Narcissa Black, so Albus called Bellatrix to his office, and that door also closed. What was he doing and why? Tonight she had seen Gideon and Narcissa, they were arguing and then kissed, but Bellatrix had descended on them like a wraith. Minerva was sure that Albus was involved, but why?

Something about the new young witch, Miss L'Argent, reminded her of Tom, her mouth, and something elusive. She would check and keep Albus away from her; from the witch who could have been her child; a tear of regret ran down her face.

**A wolf, and the Marauders-**

The three of them walked together, and it was evident to Sirius that Rabastan was furious with Rodolphus.

"Lower your voice, think about Andy," Sirius told Rabastan.

"He is a bastard; we had agreed that he would wait to marry Andy until I was a few years older so I could join them when I had finished. But being with her without marriage is unforgivable, you saw it, Andy is afraid of Bella. What if he made her pregnant, the baby could die, our magic requires she bonds with both of us, and I am too young. You cannot tell this to anyone." Rabastan was crying.

"Let's hope not, being mad at Rodolphus does you no good. If any, Bellatrix will find out faster; and she is wicked and worse than ever, but she was decent a few years ago. Don't fight with Rodolphus and think about Andy, he was an idiot, but he loves her. Poor Ted Tonks, though he is in love with Andy, she should be with Rodolphus if she loves him. Let me talk to Andy. Wait, Snape." Sirius called Severus who was up way ahead.

Severus ran back, "Yes?"

"You have a job, make sure that Rabastan doesn't start a fight with Rodolphus. Create a distraction if he does. Keep an eye on the evil one, that she is not overhearing."

Sirius worried, he knew that Bella was dangerous, he had heard of his father talking to Cygnus, he told his father that Bella had tried to kill him. "We need to talk to Ermi, Bella is out to get her, you two spy on her."

By the end of the walk, with the other Marauders, they had a plan of sorts.

The ones who hid inside the shadows smiled; hopeful because this had never happened before. These friendships were new. Rodolphus and Andy never got together in the other timeline. Maybe there was a chance because of the last they had checked things in the future, changes were starting to occur.

**Friends **

Rabastan was furious with Rodolphus; Sirius had guessed. Now, they were walking back together.

"Lower your voice and think about Andy," Sirius told Rabastan.

"He is a bastard; we had agreed that he would wait to marry Andy until I was a few years older, and we could bond. The idea was to join them when I had finished. But being with her without marriage is unforgivable, you saw it, Andy is afraid of Bella. What if he made her pregnant, the baby could die, our magic requires she bonds with both of us, and I am too young, maybe something could be done. You cannot tell this to anyone." Rabastan was crying.

"Let's hope not. Being mad at Rodolphus does you no good, think, Bellatrix will find out faster. She is wicked and worse than ever, but she was decent a few years ago, every one of us hoped, but it didn't last. Don't fight with Rodolphus, he was an idiot, but he loves her. Poor Ted Tonks, he is in love with Andy, but she should be with Rodolphus if she loves him. Let me talk to Andy. Wait, Snape." Sirius called Severus who was up way ahead.

Severus ran back, "Yes?"

"You have a job, make sure that Rabastan doesn't start a fight with Rodolphus. Create a distraction if he does. Keep an eye on the evil one."

Sirius worried, he knew that Bella was dangerous, he had heard of his father talking to Cygnus. Cygnus told his father that Bella had tried to kill him. "We need to talk to Ermi, Bella is out to get her, you two spy on her."

By the end of the walk, the other Marauders had joined them; they had a plan of sorts.

The ones hiding inside the shadows smiled; they were hopeful. Why? Simple, this had never happened before; these friendships were new. Rodolphus and Andy never got together in the other timeline.

Maybe there was a chance because the last they checked things in the future, there were already changes, some were significant, for example, not all the Marauders had died. They well knew, the other timeline, the one where Hermione had come from, had been manipulated by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore went to his rooms and looked in a scrying ball to locate the young witch; she was probably with the Malfoy brat. What was this? The ball was full of thick mist. And what was going on with the Lestrange brothers; something was changing, and not the way he wanted. He thought somebody was in the room. Nobody, the candles were making strange shadows, he saw one of a horned man.

He looked forward just a little, and the future he sought was now blocked, he could no longer see the future with James and Lily's son. The murder of his students didn't take place. He saw Severus, James, Lily, and Sirius at a celebration, all laughing and looking well. When had that view taken place? He tried to see more, but the ball was again full of mist. He could swear that he heard laughter, maybe he was going mad.

**Love and Doubt**

Hermione was in Lucius' arms when she suddenly froze, she knew that she was in love, but the Lucius from the later years was haunting her, "No," she said and pushed him.

Hermione was conflicted, although this is what she wanted when she moved thru time, to get pregnant, now things were changing, and she loved him. _What, what to do?_

She got up, moved away and dressed in a hurry. She needed time.

"No, you are with Narcissa. She tells everyone that you are engaged."

"No, she is wrong," Lucius chased her.

Lucius was desperate and tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. When she Apparated at Hogwarts, she ran to the Gryffindor rooms and sat on a couch. She wouldn't talk to anyone, just sat there staring at the fire.

The Marauders sat around her, they understood that she didn't want to talk, but it upset them.

Sirius tapped her shoulder, "Ermi, we need your help."

She listened, now she was sure this had never happened, maybe she was going at it all wrong. About the Lestrange, she could still see Rabastan, an empty shell, and Severus bleeding to death. She could see them all, how could she allow it. Even Pettigrew was changing, they all were. What to do? She remembered Fenrir's words, and now Zecke, his nephew, something was happening.

**Hogwarts 1973**

Lucius was in the Slytherin Common room, Severus and Rabastan sat on each side. Bella sat across keeping an eye on them, her leg up on a table, revealing her legs, but none of them were looking.

"Bella, what is your problem? Don't you have something better to do?" Lucius asked; he disliked her more every day. Severus had already updated him.

Other Slytherin were listening, a couple taking careful notes. Yaxley came to sit next to Bella, McNair stood on a corner. Lucius was their prince, and Bella was a permissive beauty, but they weren't fools. Many would work for the Malfoy and knew their places.

"He," she pointed at Rabastan, and then pointed her finger at Severus, "and he, and you, the three of you are idiots, chasing after Ermi, the insipid ugly fool."

"Don't even say her name," Lucius sat straight, many were afraid of Lucius and his magic, his wand was on his hand.

Bella didn't answer, she just looked away towards Yaxley, she whispered something, and Yaxley guffawed. Both stood up and walked towards Narcissa who stood with Andy, Narcissa had her hand on Andy's arm.

Rodolphus walked behind and tapped Bella's shoulder. "Bella, leave Andy alone or else."

Bella stood to face him, "Or else what? If you want me to leave her alone, stay away from her, you are mine." She tried to embrace him, but he stepped back. The entire room was looking. Lucius held Rabastan's arm, he saw him ready to spring, and Lucius knew that Rabastan was no match for Bella.

Nothing else happened because the Headmaster had arrived for a surprise visit. Albus was going around all the Common rooms before bedtime to wish all the newcomers well; at least that was his excuse. He had been standing by the entrance for a few minutes. He couldn't figure out what was going on, why was Bella jealous? What was up with Rodolphus? Bella and Rodolphus needed to be together that much he knew. He was right something was awry, but what?

Dumbledore was finding out that the future he had so carefully arranged, was falling apart. He had to find the source and destroy it, for the greater good.

**The Dark Lord-**

That same evening the Dark Lord received an owl from one of his spies. He was unhappy and asked Cygnus to meet him right away. It was near midnight, most unusual.

The Dark Lord was in a strange mood, "Cygnus you must have noticed my fondness for your cousin." He looked amused at Cygnus' face. "Not that kind of fondness, not at all. Listen to me." He stood by a window looking away from Cygnus, which made him look uncomfortable; he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like the Dark Lord's demands.

a/n this in one of five Voldemort stories I have. Let me hear from you if you like it.


	14. My daughter

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. **

**.**

**My Daughter**

The Dark Lord received an owl from one of his spies. He was unhappy and asked Cygnus to meet him.

The Dark Lord was in a strange mood, "Cygnus you must have noticed my fondness for your cousin," Voldemort looked amused at Cygnus' face. "Not that kind of fondness, not at all. Listen to me," he stood by a window looking away from Cygnus, which made him look uncomfortable.

"When I first saw your cousin at Lucius' birthday, I thought that it was the beginning of lust, but when I was introduced and touched her hand, it wasn't that, not at all." He'd felt nothing other than possession, like she belonged to him and was puzzled.

"During the ball, I saw Lucius and the young witch dancing, and, during one of the turns, I saw her face, clearly." Yes, he had, she was the witch that he had sought oyear after year and couldn't find. "It was her face and at once, I knew who she was."

Cygnus was lost but apprehensive; he suspected that it meant something unpleasant for him. He didn't ask Tom Riddle any questions, he knew better.

"Remember the witches in Provence during that winter holiday, at the ball of Abraxas' uncle?"

"Yes," Cygnus remembered, the Death Eaters were wreaking havoc, and they were all full of it.

Tom, who was cold to the witches, didn't participate in the rapes. They all knew of his crush for Maggie the Gryffindor. They were together until Dumbledore figured it out and drove her away. Since then, there had been nobody else.

Tom Riddle also remembered..._they were invited to the brothers Lestrange's wedding, two brothers Martin and Gerard were marrying a witch from the powerful L'orc. There were all types of balls before the wedding, and they all were excited. The witches from L'orc and other Lestrange relatives were reputed to be great beauties._

_He stood, bored, his friends were wrong; he wasn't cold, he just didn't want to chance a bastard. He remembered his childhood and didn't want that for his child. Apparently, Gaunt wizards would always make a fertile witch pregnant; they would make her pregnant no matter what._

_He looked to his left and saw her, Nanette L'Orc, she was dancing with a tall wizard who looked related. He felt as if he were drunk. Before the night was over, he had decided that she was the one._

_He seduced the barely 17-year-old, just back from Canada. Unfortunately, he couldn't find much about her, a cloud of secrecy seemed to surround her, she was there with a male relative, a cousin she told him. Sex with her made him wish he never been involved in darkness._

Back from his memories, he continued, "Yes, that witch, Nanette, she gave me her innocence; alas, I was not clever. We were secretly married, I saw her daily, for nearly two months, it was pure bliss. And I ruined all, I had to tell her about the raids, and how I would be the next Dark Lord now that Grindenwald was gone." He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"The next day, she was gone. I know that it was my fault since I had been an idiot. I am not ashamed to say it, I wanted to die, at times I still do. Laugh if you want, the pain is awful." He slumped his shoulders, still not looking at Cygnus.

"First Maggie and then my true love. I would change for her, I was happy. Imagine me feeling happy." He looked at Cygnus. "She was your also your cousin, and a cousin to Martin's wife. Do you know what I found out?

"Yes, I know I heard she and her baby died. She was hidden by an old relative." Cygnus answered.

"So we were told. I think not. I had the young witch tested, she is my child, and is L'Orc and L'Argent as well. She has to be Nanette's daughter since I've never been with anyone else. I think L'Argent adopted her. We need to find out. Is Abraxas' heir in a contract with Narcissa?" He looked at him with a look that made his blood freeze.

Cygnus heard it as if from far away, Voldemort had a daughter. He saw Tom waiting for an answer.

"No, not at all, we talked, but nothing is fixed," Cygnus answered.

"Good, make sure it stays that way. Anything my Ermi, as she likes to be called, she wants is hers. Am I understood? And if anyone makes her upset, they will answer to me. Find out where Nanette went. I think she is alive, and when found, she is mine. Best marry your daughter Narcissa to whoever she wishes, my daughter is good friends with the Prewett, blood traitors and all, she likes them. I will make sure they get their fortunes back. Better, tell Abraxas to have their vaults restated, they were only frozen.

"I will do what I can. About Nannette, if alive, she might be married." Cygnus felt sick.

The Dark Lord sat with his hands under his chin, not friendly.

"If you tell anyone of our conversation, you will die. Please keep your daughter away from me. Yes, Bellatrix. There is something else you don't know, I am a lot of things, but unfaithful I'm not. Nannette isn't with anyone if alive, we married in a Muggle place, she is from the old religion, and we handfasted in front of an old wizard. And then in one of their places, churches I think. She wouldn't bed me without marriage, and that wasn't an option."

Cygnus tried to interject but, "Ah, Bellatrix cannot have Lestrange, find someone else."

With this, he left. Cygnus' head fell on the desk, he so wished that he could remember Nanette, the young witch was an L'Orc, the magic core was from that house, but maybe Tom was right.

Bellatrix needed to be married, after Tom since her first blood. He was sure she had the Black darkness, it appeared on and off. Some said a demon, and the only cure was real love, good feelings. A cure was not possible for Bella.

He needed to marry her soon. He didn't want the Dark Lord's anger. At least Tom didn't know the penchant Bella had for Ermi; he had heard Bella plotting, she wanted to harm Ermi. He prayed that she wouldn't do it. Cygnus wanted his child dead. Bella was evil and would destroy all those around her.

When she was but eight, she had cut Druella with a poisoned dagger from a vitrine, a 'mistake.' When she was twelve, she had injured him after he found her with a gardener. He believed the young wizard, "My Lord, she said that she would curse me if I didn't do what she asked."

When they were back to the house, she had 'missed' a step and had pushed him down a long staircase. Andy had seen them and was able to stop him from rolling farther. She was dangerous. Only once he had seen a chance, she was sunny and happy but came back worse after that summer when she went away with Walburga. Cygnus wanted to know what happened, maybe it would shed some light, maybe he could save his daughter.

**Hogwarts**

Hermione was in her room when she heard a knock. She stood up and opened, but there was nobody. She heard screeching, and on her bed, she saw a small white owl, it held a scroll and a small box.

When she sat on the bed, the tiny owl, Climbed on her shoulder, and she giggled when he pecked her ear softly. The scroll read,

"_I am yours, my name is Serge. I am no ordinary owl, I am magical. Serge"_

_Dear Ermi: Open the box, you would honor me if you wear it. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I hope Lucius is behaving, your happiness is important to me, Your servant, Tom Riddle."_

Hermione's heart stopped for a second. What was this? Why was Voldemort acting nice? Absently she munched on a piece of white chocolate. She had not seen the chocolate just appearing on her hand. Tom Riddle sent the present, it made her feel odd.

She opened the box, a chain with a pendant, a small wand made of gold and platinum, the tip was a large ruby. A short note inside read, "We_ar it, it will protect you."_

That was when she noticed the chocolate where it had come from? The tiny owl screeched, and another piece appeared on her hand. Hermione smiled and caressed its head with her knuckle. "Thanks, I needed that."

She went to bed; she tossed and turned. She wanted to be with Lucius, knowing that she had not been fair. She was concerned, she could not remember much of being with Draco. She knew what happened at Malfoy Manor, but the times leading to it were a haze, she couldn't understand what was going on?"

After she fell asleep, a tall male materialized, bent and kissed her forehead, then he was gone.

Lucius couldn't sleep, he lay in bed and read most of the night. He dried the flowing tears that refused to stop. He was afraid that Ermie would leave him and didn't know what to do.


	15. Broken Hearts

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**A Chess Game**

**Broken Hearts-**

Lucius couldn't sleep, he lay on his bed and read most of the night. He dried the tears that refused to stop, afraid that Ermi would leave him, and didn't know what to do. In the morning, Lucius saw Rodolphus also looking crestfallen; maybe because Rabastan didn't sit by him at breakfast. This had gone on for a few days.

He noticed that Andromeda sat with Rabastan away from her sisters, this was new; now, the tension was high. Severus sat by him, "I have an idea, I'll tell you after breakfast, my friends and I have talked," he whispered.

Rodolphus moved after Bellatrix sat next to him, she put her hand high up on his thigh, "Let me be," he snarled. Bella laughed nastily and gave Andromeda a killer look.

Rodolphus moved next to Lucius and whispered after lowering his head. "Can we talk? I need advice."

Rabastan was on the warpath, he told Bellatrix, "Can you try to be pleasant, just once? I guess not, I don't see what Rodolphus sees in you, because all I see is your nasty face. I wish that I could sit with my friends, so I didn't have to look at you; it makes my stomach sick."

Bellatrix gave him a dirty look, "One day, you will regret all your words, now shut up."

Sirius and James walked to the Slytherin table, others took notice. "Malfoy, do you want to play a round of Quidditch with us, Rabastan and Severus are also playing, how about it?"

Lucius smiled, he needed their help, "Sure, is Remus playing?"

"Yes, but we need to find a broom for him, his is not working too well," Sirius answered.

"Great, I might know of a broom; sure, I will play," Lucius answered. Bellatrix harrumphed and made a nasty comment but Lucius ignored it. A couple others at the table wanted to join, what Lucius did, many followed.

"Bye my nasty cousin, I hope that your tea milk doesn't curdle," Sirius said as he left.

She glared at him, "You and Rabastan will regret your words," she told him while others laughed. Lucius worried, he suspected that Bella would hurt them given a chance.

Albus was keeping an eye on them and didn't like what he saw. Minerva was keeping a close eye on Albus, liking his attitude even less, why was he so interested in the Malfoy heir? Minerva wished she had someone to trust; maybe an old admirer; after breakfast, she would send him an owl.

Minerva noticed that Lucius seemed to be more accessible, she had seen him with the four Marauders and suspected that Malfoy had a hand on Remus and Peter's improved clothes. This was good, so why Albus' attitude?

**Bellatrix**

In the shadows, three figures talked. "Something we have never considered before, there are two open fronts, Bellatrix and Dumbledore, both influence the outcome. We need to find out what happened to her."

Cygnus was stood at the front of a small business, "We Find," was the name. He wasn't sure because not only he would find out the information he sought, but the others, namely the investigator, would also know.

An older witch tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Black, I also want to find out what happened to your daughter several years ago," she spoke softly.

Cygnus pulled out his wand, who was this witch?

She must have read his mind, "Who I am, isn't important, but what matters is that we have common goals. I want to find out what happened to her, for the welfare of someone important to me. We all want Bellatrix to cease being a danger to everyone around her. Even to you, I can see that you are afraid of your daughter, with good reason may I add. Don't go in there," she pointed at the investigator's door, "you are correct, whoever finds what you seek, may use it against you, or your family."

Cygnus knew that she was right, and why not trust a stranger? He was going to ask another stranger to help him in any case.

He told her, Mrs. Watson, as much as he knew. They agreed to meet in two days at Hogsmead.

**Years earlier - Hogwarts**

Arthur Weasley liked Molly Prewett until that day when he saw her. The Slytherin was too young, probably 13, but it mattered not. She saw him looking, and when Bella smiled, he couldn't breathe. All he ever wanted was her; he also knew that his love for her would last until the day he died.

Over the next weeks, Bellatrix Black had a secret, the name was Arthur Weasley. Arthur was naïve and wanted to be respectful, but Bella wasn't new to touching, kissing, and even more. He was lost; and before long, they found ways to meet; and Bella gave him her heart. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. They made plans to marry as soon as she was of age.

Too bad that Albus saw them one day when they were coming back into Hogwarts. It was clear to him that Arthur and Bella were lovers. The shadows could only follow Albus. Since Bella wasn't one of theirs, they couldn't influence a change of the outcome, but they could impact the timeline where Hermione existed. That same day, Albus sent a scroll and then met with Walburga Black, confident that she would put a stop to this ill-advised romance. He needed an evil Bellatrix, he had seen the future, and it needed to be so.

Hogsmeade-

Cygnus looked around, he hoped against hope. The Dark Lord was following him since he left nothing to chance. Cygnus saw the old witch, drinking tea.

Cygnus sat, after greetings, Mrs. Watson gave him a scroll. "Your daughter had a baby, she lives, your cousin Walburga tended her that summer. Wallburga threatened the young wizard your daughter loved and scared him away. She is powerful and a master manipulator; she said that you would either kill him or make sure he was sent to Azkaban." She paused to look at Cygnus; he was solemn, thinking that he might have done just that, or maybe not, hard to second guess.

"Your daughter didn't want to give her baby up, but her lover was and is poor, and what you call a blood-traitor; so your cousin made your daughter see the errors of her ways. Too bad, because they would have been happy and Bella would have had a chance. Now she is constantly reminded and more bitter than ever. "

"Who is he? We have plenty of money," Cygnus smiled relieved, who cared about the rest of their society, he never had judging by his own situation, "Where is the child, I will get him or her, and arrange a marriage for my daughter. "

Mrs. Watson looked sad, "No, the wizard married soon thereafter since it was Walburga's condition to leave him alone. He has children already and has learned to love his wife; although, he will never stop loving Bella. Don't despair, some are lucky to find other loves. She is one, but what she needs first is her child. The one she wants now is only a means to the Dark Lord." She stopped at Cygnus' frustrated groan.

"Take this scroll, it shows where the child is at. Your grandchild is a beautiful little witch. Do it now, or soon. I found out that you have a formidable enemy, one who wants your daughters' unhappiness. Either find him or make sure that your daughters are happy, each one of them. "

Cygnus closed his eyes for a minute, the logistics overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Voldemort sat near him, he saw Cygnus sitting and talking to himself until a scroll appeared as if given by an invisible hand. Whoever was with Cygnus didn't want to be seen, how interesting.

When Cygnus read the scroll, he shook his head, Walburga was a mean bitch. No wonder that Bellatrix was bitter this last New Year's trip and during the past years. He wished that he knew the name of the child's father, maybe something could be done; married or not, his daughter came first. He needed to travel, but first, he would talk to a solicitor.

The Dark Lord stood and touched Cygnus' shoulder, "I came and saw you talking to yourself."

Cygnus nearly jumped, but composed himself, "It would seem that I have an enemy, one who wants to destroy my family. The question is who and why?"

Cygnus wanted to run to Abraxas, he needed advice, but not from Tom, if he knew how Bella hated Ermi and wished to harm her, Tom, the Dark Lord, would kill her.

"Do you have any suspects? Or why? What does the enemy have in mind, any ideas?"

"No, I cannot even start to imagine, but someone wants my daughters to have a miserable life." Cygnus had to say at least that.

Voldemort had no idea who that could be or why, but he knew they needed to find out.

**Hogwarts**

**Games**

"We want to play," the Prewett twins told Sirius. Neither liked Lucius, but Dumbledore had asked them to keep an eye on him. Though a few minutes later, Mrs. McGonagall had told them not to do so, and, instead, to make up their own minds.

"Yeah, sure, we will meet after classes," Sirius answered when Hagrid came looking for Remus and Pettigrew. He had two large gift-wrapped bundles.

"Have you seen Lupin or Pettigrew, I have packages that arrived for them. A uniformed wizard came to deliver them."

Remus and Peter were walking towards them. Hagrid and the twins waited, each bundle had two brooms, with a scroll, "Enjoy them, one for you, the other for either Sirius or James." It was unsigned but they knew who sent it.

Sirius was in heaven, his mother was not generous since he had been chosen for Gryffindor, so the broom was more than welcome.

Fabian Prewett observed, "Those are some of the best; so is Malfoy your benefactor? I would say so. You see, I saw the gloves you wear, made of dragon-hide, and only the Malfoy can afford them."

"If so, why should anyone care?" James answered, curtly.

Severus was running towards them, and he also had a broom, "You got one too? He is the best."

The Marauders nodded. "And before you say anything, you would be surprised, Lucius is changed," Sirius looked at the twins aggressively.

Hagrid was grinning from ear to ear, "The love of a good witch, does that."

Gideon felt sick, "You mean Narcissa Black?"

The Marauders looked at him as if he were crazy, "No, he is talking about Ermi, she is the good witch."

When the twins were far enough, Gideon sounded bitter, "Like it would make any difference, thanks to my father's bad investments we are poor as rats. I will never get Narcissa."

Fabian added, "He was cheated by Malfoy, the Dark Lord had a hand," he stopped when he heard Hagrid.

"Stop, I also have a scroll for you," Hagrid gave them a scroll in very expensive parchment with a gold ring around, and sealed with a green wax stamp, The stamp was an M.

They read as they walked to their next class, Mr. Fabian and Mr. Gideon Prewett. Please meet me this afternoon at Hogsmeade. One of my solicitors noticed a gross error related to the way your father's investments were processed. No need for concern, the error is in your favor. Please keep this information confidential until you meet with me, and maybe later…"

Their hearts soared with hope, they talked and decided not to be honest as to why they needed permission to go out.

Abraxas was already waiting. He had ordered a full tea service. They welcomed the expensive treat, they could no longer afford such luxuries. After small talk, his solicitor explained that a new employee had mishandled the transaction years before. So now, the original sum plus the earnings and accrued interest had been divided into thirds and deposited in three vaults, one for each one of them, and one for their sister, Molly Weasley. This was done as per the contract terms in case of their father's demise.

Gideon asked in a shaky voice, not daring to hope, "How much are we talking about?"

Abraxas grinned, "The total was around 2.5 million Galleons, divided in three, and of course the deed to the Manor that served as collateral."

They hadn't seen Cygnus Black, who happened to be at Hogsmead. "Sorry I overheard, congratulations. I guess you two will make a good match for any witch; remember that I have three unmarried daughters." He winked and chuckled along with Abraxas, and both were puzzled to see the twins blushed. Did both like Narcissa, they were handsome lads, why not?

On their way back to Hogwarts, the twins felt as if they were dreaming. "We need to make sure Dumbledore doesn't know; something tells that he won't like it. But gold or not, Narcissa will never accept me, Bella doesn't like me and calls me a Blood-traitor." Gideon no longer sounded hopeful. He excused himself and told Fabian he needed to see someone.

"Who are you seeing? "Fabian asked, "It seems that you have a secret, tell me." Fabian hoped the secret was Narcissa, he wanted to see his brother happy and maybe, have a chance himself.

Gideon said nothing and left in a hurry.

**The Game**

Albus heard about the game and decided to go and watch. He had noticed that Lucius was turning popular with the Gryffindors, why? He didn't like so many changes, even Minerva was acting odd; but not her, she was loyal, and probably fancied herself in love with him.

Hermione saw Minerva and went to talk to her. When Minerva saw Hermione's profile, she reminded her of Tom, something around her mouth, the shape of their face, her magic core; was she Tom's child? The young witch could have been her daughter if she hadn't been a fool. Albus was interested in the witch, but Minerva made a vow not to let Albus hurt Miss L'Argent. Her old suitor answered immediately, they were seeing each other later the same day. Then, she would ask for his advice. He would be interested, she was sure. It wasn't late for her, not yet.

Many came to see the game, Hermione did as well and brought Serge. She knew this wasn't the Lucius from late, she longed to be in his arms, her body ached for him. She wanted his love.

At the game she saw the Black sisters, Andy came to sit by her. Narcissa's eyes were on the game, but Hermione followed her eyes, no, not on Lucius on one of Prewett twins, she couldn't tell them apart.

Zecke was also playing, how funny that so many had come to see a casual game. The uncrowned prince was accessible, he was friends with Blood-Traitors, werewolves, and Half-bloods; it was indeed something to see.

Hagrid came to sit by her. They liked each other, just like in the future. Serge left the rucksack and flew to Hagrid, who hardly watched the game playing with Serge. Hagrid fed Serge all sorts of stinky snacks, probably mouse jerky. Serge looked like a fly on Hagrid's wrist, it was endearing. "I'll take care of the wee one whenever you need me too." Hermione thanked him, but knowing Hagrid's nasty pets, it was a no.

Hermione was happy, even Peter played, he wasn't good, but he was treated better.

When the game was over, she left before Albus could reach her; she didn't trust him, and the feeling was growing strong. She waited for Lucius half-hidden.

Lucius was pretending to be okay, but he wasn't. He could close his eyes and see his Ermi half naked; her body against his. Her memory of her naked breasts and her soft skin made him ache. Damn, he should have insisted and done what Rodolphus did. At least she would have to marry him because he would make sure that she got pregnant, even if it were wrong.

He avoided the rowdy bunch and left before he was noticed. He felt something fly by him and land on his shoulder. He looked by the corner of his eye and saw a tiny owl, it made Hera his fey owl look like a giant. Serge liked his silver locks and started to comb them with its beak.

"Ah, a hair owl, I have two at home. I see. And where do you come from, do you want to come with me?" Lucius asked, and Serge extended his wing and caressed his cheek, but he also screeched twice, it sounded like "No, thanks"

He heard a giggle and smelled her light perfume all at once. "Ermi, you are here? My love." He wished he had flowers to give her, maybe a rose. After wanting it, a rose appeared in his hand, and he smiled knowingly.


	16. Bella's Redemption

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n This is a new chapter. Part I and II are together.

**New Steps**

Lucius called her, "Come here, my love." He opened his arms, Hermione moved into them.

They kissed at the same time. Lucius' tongue searched for hers, hungrily chasing hers. His hands moved along Hermione's body, and she pressed against him. She felt his hard aroused sex against her belly. But both knew anyone could come along. He stopped first and held her head against his chest.

Lucius lowered his face onto her head. Her hair was soft and fragrant of wild herbs, he breathed her deeply.

"My Ermi, I missed you so much. I have been afraid you would never talk to me again."

"I missed you, as well. I wish I could tell you much." Hermione looked up, Serge stood on Lucius' head. It held on a strand of his hair for support.

"Serge is perched on your head," she chuckled.

"Ah, he is yours? He is a beauty, so tiny. He likes hair."

"Yes, he is mine, a present," she didn't say from whom.

"Let's walk. Maybe we can find a quieter place." Lucius wanted to kiss her and maybe more. But he wasn't going to rush her.

Albus saw them walking, holding to each other's waists. He wanted Lucius with Narcissa, and it wasn't looking that way.

**Bella's redemption- Interlude**

Cygnus, Druella, and Abraxas went to the place where the Blacks had spent the holidays. They planned to look around see if they could find a clue since Wallburga had gone there with Bella. They knew someone there had their grandchild.

They arrived at a nearly empty house. A vacation home owned by a common friend from the Blacks and the Lestrange.

"Let's walk, several magical families are living in this area." Druella walked between her two lovers. When the girls were married, they planned to bond three ways. Here, away from everyone, they walked like lovers.

"I wish we could be together all the time. We miss you," Cygnus told Abraxas.

"Not as much as I do. I never told you, but when Lucius was five, he wanted me to marry Druella and send his mother away. He said that he had seen me kissing the two of you, and he would like two daddies." Abraxas told them.

"Maybe we should leave and do it. As soon as our children are married." Druella proposed.

"We will see," Abraxas saw a group of women walking their children. He didn't want to wait, what was the sense. He had talked to Lucius, and he agreed.

Druella froze, "There," she couldn't say more.

An older woman walked, holding the hand of a little witch. She was one of the estate workers, three boys followed, they were picking up wild berries, mushrooms, and herbs.

Druella was beyond angry at Wallburga's cruelty, Bella had to see her little child at least once per year.

Cygnus had seen the same, a replica of Bella at her age. They hadn't seen her before because they were not paying attention. The only difference was the coloring, blue-eyed, and ginger hair.

Druella shook her hands to let go of the wizards' arms and went to the child. The witch saw them, and she paled. She looked nothing like the child, olive-colored skin, dark straight hair, green eyes. The other children looked like her.

She turned around and rushed the children to follow her.

The tall wizards reached her before she got too far.

"Stop, we need to talk to you." Abraxas reached the witch and stopped in front of them.

"Sir, please, I am working, collecting for the meal today." She looked very nervous, looking around. Some distant fieldworkers stopped what they were doing to watch.

Druella reached her and crouched in front of the little witch, her eyes filled with tears. The little witch looked at her and stretched her hand, "'Purty' lady," to touch Druella's face. Druella held the grubby little hand against her cheek.

"You are prettier, what is your name, darling?"

"Bea, but my name is longer, Beatice." Bea moved closer to Druella.

Druella couldn't believe Wallburga, she was beyond mean. She looked at the mother, "Who picked her name, don't lie. You shouldn't have this child. Whoever gave her to you had no right. Was it Mrs. Black?"

"My lady, I will lose my job. We need my work, please don't ask." The witch was nervous, looking around.

"Cygnus, darling, please check her," Druella asked.

"Darling, may I?" Cygnus asked, his voice trembling when he looked at his grandchild. His grandchild living a hard life, it made his insides ache; they would have figure out a way to keep her. Cygnus wanted a little blood from her. "It won't hurt, I promise you."

The little witch nodded. Cygnus pulled his wand and took out a vial out his robe. He conjured a small knife, collected a couple drops from each Bea, Druella, and himself, and dropped them in the vial. Then he shook it, then touched it with his wand, and whispered a charm.

A scroll fell on the ground. Abraxas picked it up and gave it to Druella. Her expression was fierce, Abraxas could see angry magic all around her.

"I am taking my grandchild, I will talk to Mrs. Black. We will take her, don't try to fight us."

The witch was afraid, "I will lose my job. She has been with me since my daughter left last year."

"Your daughter was raising her?"

"Yes, but there were problems with her husband."

The idea of the grandchild being abandoned twice made them angry.

Abraxas pulled a large pouch full of Galleons. "Here, you will have more than enough for a few years and then some."

"Darling, do you want to come with us? It is a long story, but we are your family."

"Are you my mommy?"

"No, but I know her."

Cygnus picked up the tiny witch. He kissed her a couple of times and held her very tight. They readied to leave. The little witch was napping in seconds, she was exhausted, it made them angrier. Wallburga would pay this time.

"Arthur Weasley, a blood traitor. Bella was fourteen, no wonder she is worse than ever. We need to see him; he must marry her, let's find him." Druella urged.

"He is married, has a child. But Bella needs a husband." Cygnus remarked.

"One of the Prewett twins? They have the right look. I will talk to them." Abraxas offered. "The little one can stay at my home in the meanwhile. I will enjoy her around."

Druella didn't want to let go, she couldn't get enough of Bea.

"Should we confront Wallburga?" Cygnus asked Abraxas.

"No, I believe it is best if she doesn't know right away."

That same day Cygnus went to see Albus, "I need to take Bella out. I don't want to elaborate, but my wife needs her. Now, stop trying to see inside my head. I will report you to the MoM."

"This is most irregular, it will cause d..."

Cygnus didn't allow him to continue, "She is my child, bring her to me."

Albus knew how powerful Cygnus was; it wasn't worth to fight. But he had a bad feeling, what was going on? Albus didn't like it. When had all this started?

One hour earlier, the Prewett twins had received a scroll. They went to meet Abraxas, secretly. They met in the house used by Lucius before.

"I have a question, is either one of you interested in Bellatrix Black?

Fabian blushed, "Why?'

"Before I answer, I must know. Tell me first, are you interested, I mean interested in Bella?

Fabian answered, "Yes, I am."

"Gideon, please go back to Hogwarts, thanks for coming." Abraxas wanted to talk to Fabian alone.

As soon as Gideon left, Abraxas told him, "Bella had a child, we need her to marry. You gave the right answer. It is your choice, but if you want to marry her, we will make it happen."

"Why me?"

"The child could have been yours."

Fabian remembered Molly crying over Arthur; she said that he loved someone else. Not that he cared, it was Arthur's problem, his loss. Fabian made up his mind. He didn't care about the scandal, a small price to pay.

"Will she marry me? If she accepts me, I am in." Fabian couldn't believe the last days; maybe this wasn't real. Perhaps he had an accident while playing Quidditch. Their life had been trying since their father died. All these good things couldn't be happening, not all at once.

Bella was angry, "Why did you take me out. I had plans today."

Cygnus told her, "Your plans have changed. Perhaps you will like where we are going."

Bella detected something different on her father, his voice was softer, like he liked her. Her father had asked her to change her uniform, to dress nicely.

They went to Malfoy Manor, Druella had been shopping for Bea. Bea, a sweet little witch, had taken to Druella at once. Druella wanted to keep her, it was a case of mutual love. She told Bea that her mommy was coming and dressed her in fancy witch's robes. The elves were happy, a child to love.

Cygnus and Bella waited in the library, Bella felt nervous. There was a feeling of expectation all around her. She heard a very young child's voice. "Is that my mommy?"

Bella stood up to look. She was speechless, her body visibly shaking.

"You know?" She asked her parents.

"Yes," both answered. "Why didn't you trust me?" Druella asked. "Why, Wallburga? She has a hard heart." Nobody paying attention at Bea listening carefully.

"I didn't, someone told her. He is poor," Bella answered her eyes were stuck to her daughter, not quite sure what to do.

"Ah, poor and a Blood Traitor."

"Yes," Bella realized they knew much.

The little witch asked Bella again, "Are you, my mommy?"

Bella felt strange, love dissipated much of her darkness, it was unusual. Since Arthur abandoned her, she hadn't felt like this.

"Yes, yes, I am." Bella moved next to Bea and went on her knees.

Bea hugged Bella, "My mommy, you are my mommy. You are very purty," Bea touched Bella's cheek.

Cygnus and Druella dried their tears.

Bella breathed Bea's sweet scent and covered her face with kisses, she kept saying, "My baby." She sat on the floor with Bea on her lap. Bea played with her hair, and kissed her as well, giggling.

"Mommy, you stay wif me?" Bella couldn't get enough of hearing Bea call her mommy.

Bella didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, she wanted to stay, she looked up to her parents.

"Not now, darling, Mommy has to go back, but she will be back. You need to lay down for a nap." Druella said and left with a crying Bea. She came back after a minute or so.

"Bella, we must talk. You will need to marry, we can make you want your baby."

Bella nodded, "You don't need to, I want her," she was vulnerable and would do as she was told. "But is married, he abandoned me." Her lip trembled, it still hurt.

"He didn't abandon you, he was afraid, threatened with Azkaban. Your aunt Wallburga was behind it. We know he is married, Arthur Weasley, but a husband needs to look like her."

Bella's heart hurt less, knowing that she had not been abandoned, but she had let Aunt Wallburga control her.

"Mr. Malfoy has proposed a candidate, he is suitable, you will see."

Abraxas came in with a flustered and nervous Fabian. He had changed; he wore Abraxas semi-formal robes. They were fitted to him. He was one of the best looking wizards in Hogwarts, Bella knew it.

Fabian waited to be greeted, he was about to faint. They were introduced and were left alone.

Both were tongue-tied. For Fabian, this was a dream come true. Bella was beautiful, _the most beautiful of witches_, Fabian thought. He could only hope. "Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she answered softly. Her hands were on her lap.

He sat close to her, the closer he had ever been. He could feel her warmth, smell her perfume.

"You know, I mean, do you know I have a daughter?"

"Yes, I've been told. It doesn't matter, I love children. Particularly a child of yours."

This was a first, a shy Bella who wanted her daughter more than anything ever; all her wicked plans forgotten. Fabian looked beautiful. She had seen him before, no wonder that Cissy liked his twin. He was easy on the eye.

"I am wealthy. My brother and I own a Manor. I want to marry you and take care of yourself and your child. I mean, our child."

"Will you?"

"Yes, if you marry me, Bellatrix Black. But it has to be secret, Albus cannot know, not yet. I don't trust him. What is her name?"

"Bea," she hadn't asked if it were a nickname.

"Ah, I like it. Will you marry me, Bellatrix Black." He pulled out one the Prewett rings.

"Before I accept, you must know something first." Bella stopped him.

"What?"

"Your sister's husband is the father," her eyes shone with tears, it still hurt. With the tears, more darkness ran out of her body. "That could be a..."

He stopped her, "Shh, don't, you are wrong; she is mine. Don't you remember? Why didn't you tell me? We were young, but we could have found a way." He grinned, holding her hand. His heart about to explode.

"Of course I remember, "she smiled, "Yes, Fabian Prewett, I want to marry you."

He held her and kissed her lips softly. His first kiss, he had loved her since the moment he saw her.

They married that same evening in the Manor's chapel. It was a short ceremony, Bella wore Druella's wedding gown, Fabian thought she had to be the most beautiful bride ever. Cygnus and Druella were happy to see Bella's change. Cygnus held a sleepy Bea.

Fabian was elated. He was sorry Gideon wasn't there, but they would have a bigger wedding later on. Fabian picked Bea up after the wedding.

"You are with my mommy?" Bea asked, touching Fabian's hair while looking at her own.

Everyone liked his repose, "Uh uhu, yes. I am also with you, I am lucky to have such a pretty little witch."

Bella seemed changed. She stood by Fabian, holding his hand. She cried, having to leave Bea behind, but it wouldn't be for long.

Albus didn't like looking at Bella the next day. She was smiling and had seen her talking to the Prewett twins. When had that happened?

That night, Albus scried and saw a pregnant Bella holding the hands of a young witch, and a little wizard's smaller chubby hand. They were at the Prewett Manor, Arthur Weasley took her hand. There were others, then all went blank.

Albus screamed angrily. Something happened, he needed to check on Arthur Weasley. The next morning, he made an excuse and went to the MoM.

Arthur was forthcoming, he had not seen Bella. He didn't add that he loved her and always would. But Albus already knew that.

"If you leave Molly, I will tell everyone, about you and Bella, she will be ruined."

Arthur filled with anger, "Stay away from me, bastard. Now I know, you were the one who told Wallburga Black. I hope you go to hell. I will never lift a finger to help you again."

He loved Molly, but would never be the same. He also loved his son and the one coming. He just wished to meet his child, and that Bella wouldn't hate him; Arthur knew that he had broken her heart; it made him very sad.

Bella got sick the next day, her parents wanted to take care of her at home; the sickness was a lie. Druella had charmed to fake a sickness. They moved into Malfoy Manor, it would be safer, no unwanted visitors. Fabian came to visit nearly daily. He would leave Hogwarts after classes, and Gideon would pretend to be him. Gideon didn't know everything, it was safer for everyone.

"Are you my daddy? We have the same hair," Bea sat on Fabian, "my mommy told me I got losted."

Fabian hugged her, "Yes, I am your daddy. We lost you, and now we found you."

"I love you, my daddy," Bea smooched Fabian, her lips stained with chocolate.

"I love you too, my baby, my Bea," Fabian smiled when Bea rubbed their noses together. Bella's smile was luminous. She liked him, though they were still just friends, she could see herself loving him.

When Bella came back, Albus called her. What had happened? In only ten days, she was someone else, the demon or the sickness had left her, but not her magic. "Stay away from me, I know what you did. I won't forget, let me be. My parents know, tell whoever you wish."

Days after the wedding, Wallburga had a visitor, the Dark Lord. He didn't sit, "If you interfere in your niece's life, you are forfeiting your life."

Wallburga stuttered, "Which niece?"

The Dark Lord answered, "Any of them, stay away from Bella, Narcissa, and Andromeda. Orion has been warned. He said he would leave you if you did. If you communicate with Albus, you are as good as dead."

Wallburga listened, somehow. She needed to go and check the brat. No Blood-Traitors in her family, never, she thought. She should have gotten rid of the child, if not for the unbreakable. Maybe she could still get rid of the brat.


	17. Hope-Love

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux -

A/N you like the story let me hear from you.

**Minerva's Hope**

Minerva arrived at the small tea salon. Poppy had helped Minerva; they went to a trusted seamstress, not a known shop. She knew Albus' penchant for spying. Today she wore elegant and fashionable witch's robes. She didn't wear a hat, but braided her long auburn hair and tied it with red and black ribbon. She looked different, pretty.

The handsome Rufus greeted her, his eyes longing.

"You look lovely," his eyes spoke the same words.

"Last year you asked me to marry you, I said no. I also told you that I have been offered a job in Australia at the end of this school year. I have changed my mind." But she didn't elaborate.

"Have you? You change about which of the two?" Rufus didn't want to be rejected again. He had asked her to marry him several times, she always said maybe in the future. But last year, she said no.

"Yes, to both. I didn't accept the job, but I need your advice first."

"I am glad that you didn't go. If you changed your mind, do you mean to marry me?" Hope was blooming inside him. He had loved Minerva since he saw her the first time. He had had lovers, but his heart was taken.

"Yes, I want to marry you. I checked with the healer, I can still have babies. I know you wished the same being the last of your family. Yes, if the offer is still open."

Rufus held her hand; in the other, he held a small box. "Open it," he gave her the table and kissed her hand.

Inside the box, she saw a ring, one large square ruby surrounded with diamonds ring. "My family's bride ring, I always have it with me, in case I might get lucky." He smiled at her look. "Minerva, will you finally be my wife, even if Moody gets angry, he is afraid to be left alone." He chuckled. A little humor to quiet his heart.

Minerva stretched her hand, "I am shaking too much, will you help me with the ring. Yes, I will."

He helped her, his usually hard face looking softer, glowing with happiness. He didn't let her hand go.

"As I said, I want to have a child," Minerva told him what she had observed. She was afraid for the young Gryffindor witch, the one she suspected to be Tom's child. "But first, we must stop Albus."

She told him of an owl she had received. It was from a cousin who helped manage an estate in Tyrol. A vacation home, he told her of the young child and all he knew. She remembered seeing Albus talking to Wallburga some years ago, and put the story together.

"Why does he care about them?"

"Not sure, I have seen him scrying since many years ago. I think he wants a future that suits his plans. I think that he doesn't want peace, he wants Tom gone."

"It isn't blood magic, but he has no right." They talked more and agreed on a private ceremony in the coming week. They didn't want Albus to interfere.

"I miss you, I want you to come to my flat. It has been too long." Rufus kissed her hand again. Minerva blushed. They had been lovers over ten years before, but he wanted more, and she wasn't sure. She felt the need to stay with Albus. Rufus kissed her wrist and looked straight at her.

"We can start the baby project, I would like more than one, and your body is still able. Magical women have many more years to conceive, but why wait? What do you say? My body hungers for yours."

Minerva answered, "Why wait? Indeed, we waited long enough, but I have to be back in Hogwarts before long. I only have a couple of hours. No potions or charms, we won't use any, what for? We will marry soon enough."

He kissed her hand, "I wasn't planning to, I don't want to give you the chance to change your mind."

The shadows were happy; this had never happened. They had done little to make it happen, maybe there was hope.

Alastor Moody came into the shop; when he saw them, he looked the other way. It would seem Rufus was to be married, he spotted the ring that Rufus always carried with him. Minerva had on her finger, and Rufus was glowing. Now, he was a lone wolf, it wasn't such an appealing prospect.

**Lucius and love**

Lucius was aware that Ermi wanted to go slowly, he didn't want her to run away. At Hogwart, the last days have been quiet. Bellatrix has some magical malaise and had to go home; with her gone, the dorm was peaceful.

Narcissa was meeting with Gideon in all dark corners. But he knew better, he wanted her untouched, not wanting to risk a pregnancy. Fabian had told him to go to see her parents, Bella had accepted his suit, he should try.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were at odds. Andy was a shadow, but with Bellatrix not at Hogwarts, Rodolphus was chasing her. She had told Tonks that they couldn't see each other again. Tonks was broken-hearted, but a pretty Ravenclaw had her eye on Tonks since ever.

Hermione received a scroll. It was from Tom Riddle.

"Please meet me at this address for tea. You have nothing to fear. Bring Serge, just whisper the address to him, and you will be here. Please come over, your servant, Tom Riddle."

Hermione was very curious, she decided to do it without telling anyone. "Lucius, I am not feeling well, I need to rest until dinner time," Hermione told him after classes.

She told her small band, the Marauders, the same thing. Lucius invited them to Hogsmead, and many others joined them.

Albus observed Lucius' ever-growing popularity. Why was this happening? The truth was that members from all houses gathered around him. He had friends that were former pariahs. Was this a plot to bring Albus down? He called Minerva, who told him that she was busy. Albus had observed her less open attitude. She was keeping her distance. Could all of this be related to the sunny Gryffindor who avoided him like the plague? Maybe she was changing Malfoy? He needed to get close to her to read her. She looked like an old enemy, but it couldn't be. There wasn't an ounce of darkness in her.

**My** **Father**

Hermione told Serge, "Sarge, take me to Tom Riddle." The next second she was there. Hermione grinned when she saw the house, it was where she met with Lucius. The thought made her body warm. Not an idea for right now.

Tom Riddle stood up to greet her, he held both of her hands, his eyes were warm, he was smiling. She felt at ease with him, how odd.

"Come and sit, there is tea and a light meal if you wish. A glass of wine, perhaps?"

"Tea is fine. I must say I am curious as to why you want to see me."

He smiled again, he was changed when he smiled. "I see, first, let me show you a picture I have of us together. The only one, please look at it, and then I will show you something else."

Hermione took the picture, she couldn't stop herself, her mother, a young version of her, one she knew from many photos, stood next to a younger Tom Riddle. "Mom with you? But her dress?" It seemed from decades before.

His eyes brightened, "I was right, it is your mother."

"Please read this Muggle scroll," it was a marriage certificate in French, from a church near the place where they went for holidays. The year was 1953. Nannette J. L'Orc 17 years old, to Thomas Riddle, and the date.

How? How the dates were wrong, her mother was 17 in 1979. The J stood for Jean. Her mother didn't like Nannette, bad memories she said.

"Do you know this man?" He showed him a photo of Nannette dancing.

"Yes, that is my father? Why?"

"Your father? Ah, her brother passed for her husband, ingenious." He smiled again.

"I don't understand, I do, he took her hand on his, "you see, you are my child. I had it tested. Read it."

He was her father, how?

The room was spinning, how could this be. Hermione knew the answer, her mother probably moved around time.

"Where is she."

"I haven't seen them on over a year. My parents went on a trip," tears came to her eyes.

He looked sad, "I have a story to tell you, but first, why are you so upset. You think something happened to them?"

She nodded.

"I hope not, but I have you, my daughter." He sat closer and pulled her towards him, "Here, put your head on my shoulder." Serge stood on her head, holding to a curl. Lucius laughed, he said that Serge was ridding a chariot, a hair chariot; Serge had taken to sit on Lucius' head, to see more.

"I had a difficult life. Being an orphan with darkness growing inside, wasn't easy. Albus Dumbledore made my life hell. At Hogwarts, I was abused by a professor, a pervert. All at once, I wanted to be over everyone, to never be hurt again. I was happy with a forbidden witch until Albus took her away. Then, on the day when I saw Nannette, I felt as if I had stepped into another reality." He had a sip of wine.

"We married in secret one week later. It was perfect until Nannette was gone. I scared her when I bragged about becoming the next Dark Lord. I would have changed for her. I love her, I understand that is what I feel. She left because of my darkness. I want you to love me, give me a chance. I will change for you."

Hermione knew that he wasn't lying; she felt his love and felt at peace. If he changed, everyone would be saved. A small price to pay.

"Can we try it? Tell me what you want me to do. Then we can look for your mother."

Hermione thought about it, "I don't like the word Mudblood or blood traitor. I want the hatred to stop. I want my children to grow up in a peaceful world. Call the raids and strikes off."

"I could, but who will stop Albus, he doesn't want peace. He will kill me if he has a chance."

"There is something else, keep your soul intact, my mother would want you whole, not a part of you."

He paled, "What do you know?" he thought of Legilemance her, but the moment he did that, she would run away.

"I can see the future, a gift. Don't do it, don't break your soul in pieces, if you already have, put it back."

"I see what else do you know?"

"Nothing good, a future where you no longer look human. But I can see it less clearly now, maybe you are already changing." Hermione squeezed his hand.

For once in his life, he felt growing hope. His child would save him, he just knew it.

"Done, you are right about my soul. There is a problem, one part is in Hogwarts. In a dangerous place."

"Tell me where, and I will bring back."

He nodded, "We need to meet again, and we will discuss it."

"I have one last request, undo the Dark Mark, I don't want my husband to be marked. You are powerful and intelligent, you can govern without dark magic. I will be by your side. You can be the MoM and unite the magical world."

"Yes, I cannot lose you. I will do it. When you see your mother, will you tell her I am changing to come back."

Hermione's arm went around his neck." Thank you, I trust you." She kissed his cheek. His smile blinded her.

He turned playful, "Do like chocolate gateaux with clotted cream?"

"One of my favorites."

"You are my child. Let's have some."

They ate. Hermione had to laugh, she had some of his quirks, they shared many interests and some physical traits. He wanted to know about her childhood, and she shared a few anecdotes. He laughed with delight and asked her for memory vials for his pensive.

"My parents hid amongst the Muggles when I was little. But not from you, I don't think. I found evidence they hid from someone who had killed other family members, they were afraid for me, and that wasn't you."

She remembered her mother's fear when Hermione showed her a picture of Dumbledore. Her parents never took her to the train station and told her not to trust anyone. But she had. Now, she no longer trusted Dumbledore. She remembered the Greyback warnings. She needed to see them.

Hermione wanted to trust him, some. "Dumbledore keeps trying to approach me. I don't trust him."

"The pendant I sent you, shields you from Legilemance," he smiled wryly, "even from me. Not that I would try. I never invaded your mother's mind. You should know something else, there has been only one witch for me, your mother."

"This is going to sound strange, do you like Bellatrix Black?"

He looked at her curiously, "Do you see me with her in the future?"

Hermione blushed, "I did once, it wasn't good. She was mad in that vision." Mad and evil, a murderous witch who hurt all those around her.

"It will not come to pass. I will trust you, Bellatrix is married."

Hermione felt sick, poor Rabastan, and...

"Stop thinking, you are wrong. Bella is married to her child's father."

"A child? When?"

"Years ago, a small tragedy with a good ending. A secret, Albus cannot know. The child and her parents are reunited."

"Who, trust me. It is important."

"Bellatrix has a child, and is married to Fabian Prewett." There he didn't lie.

Hermione knew it, the timelines were changing. She knew for sure this had never happened, not the change in Lucius.

"You allowed the union of Bellatrix to a Blood Traitor." She looked at him with different eyes.

"I told you, I am changing. I know you like the Prewett, and your werewolf, Mr. Lupin. I want you happy." He kissed her cheek.

Hermione felt her father's love, Serge was perched near her neck, caressing it. It was a perfect moment.

"I must go back." She sounded regretful.

"Be careful around Albus, if he even suspects our relationship, he will use you to hurt me. The world wouldn't be even safe. Use Serge to come to me, or send me messages with him. One last thing, how is Mr. Malfoy? I hope he is respecting you." He looked suspicious.

Hermione blushed bright red. "He is fine, nothing to worry."

"Keep it that way, nobody hurts you, not even Abraxas' son."

He kissed her forehead. "Be careful, Albus has lost his way. His way is the only way. He is not willing to learn, but I am. If you see your mother tell her."

One of the shadows watching, dried a tear. How wrong could one be? But this timeline had been created by Hermione, any moves had to be originated by her.

**Hermione**

She stared at the time changer. Something awful just occurred to her, Albus would soon have one of this. What if he would discover she came from the future, or from wherever by using the time changer. The time changers had been developed by an unspeakable at the Mom. She remembered the name. What to do? Did her mother use a time changer? She didn't want to move in time, who knew what would happen. For now, be watchful. So Bellatrix had a baby with Fabian, something didn't sound right.

She went to the library, her followers saw her first. They descended like a swarm. She saw Andy, she had been crying. She excused herself, "I will see you later after dinner."

Andy was desolate, "Let's go for a walk."

Dumbledore saw them walking together and decided to follow. He used a spying charm to listen. He didn't see Serge, but Serge saw him. It knew that Albus was to be watched. He screeched to call Hermione's attention.

Minerva saw Albus walking. He was following the young witch.

"Albus, I was looking for you," Minerva called him out, loudly.

Hermione turned her head and saw him. "Let's walk faster," Hermione said, invoking a silencing charm. She would ask for the Marauders' help to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

"I'm pregnant," Andy broke out in tears.


	18. Friends, Family, Lovers

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Friends, Family, Lovers**

"How do you know?" The witches her age knew very little about sex and reproduction. It was a very repressed society.

"I missed my monthly," Andy told her.

"Did you go to Poppy?"

Andy looked horrified, "No, she would call my mother."

"I see."

This was 1972, Hermione wasn't sure if you could buy pregnancy tests in the Muggle world. She knew a couple spells, not always reliable. She was frustrated for all the magic she knew, this was knowledge, she lacked.

She asked her a few questions. "When did it happen? It is from Rodolphus, right?"

"Be quiet, if Bellatrix knows, she will kill me." Andy broke in tears. "I couldn't say no."

"When?"

"During the holidays."

"I wouldn't worry about Bellatrix. That was over a month ago, maybe longer. Let me try," she pulled her wand, but before she could do something, Serge intervened and knocked the wand off. A scroll fell on the ground.

"The spells can damage a baby. Many are used to kill life, only a healer should do it."

"Serge, you are a great help. Is she pregnant?"

No answer was forthcoming. "We need to go to London. I have been in the Muggle world before, my parents hid there, we will find a Muggle healer. Don't cry, all will be fine." She hoped.

She remembered Rabastan, if there were a child, it might die anyway. She had a crazy idea, but later.

"No sadness, I think Bella is not a problem, I am nearly certain. Don't say or do anything. Shh, Dumbledore is coming this way."

"So, what dress are you wearing for the Ball at the Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure maybe we can go to Diagon Alley and shop."

"Yes, I need shoes..."

Dumbledore huffed, witches always talking about clothes and wizards.

"Miss L'Argent, please, wait, I need to talk to you," he called.

Lucius and other friends were right behind him.

"Ermi," Sirius called extra loud, "we were looking for you."

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore, "Sorry, Headmaster, some other time."

Minutes earlier, Serge had dropped a scroll on Sirius' lap, telling him to stop Albus from talking to Hermione.

Hermione kept thinking about her mother. Looking at Thomas Riddle, she knew that her revenge was wrong. He had a chance for redemption and maybe was up to her.

**Hermione's Mother**

**!935**

The young witch had a secret from her new husband, actually a couple of secrets. Florence was no ordinary witch; as a matter of fact, she was part Fae and part wolf. Not a werewolf, her people were wolf-shifters that had come to this world thousands of years ago.

Her father was the son of Fenrir's older sister, Amelia. They, Florence's family, had begged her not to marry, her husband was cruel and a blood purist. But she thought herself in love. He was rich and handsome and wanted the beautiful witch.

She regretted her choice within weeks, her beautiful husband kept her under lock and key and abused her. He frequently traveled, one day, she welcomed the chance to end her miserable existence.

One day she stood by the cold sea. The sky was dark; she wanted to drown herself. She took off her clothes, so if found, there were no traces of her identity. She was crying, she had so many dreams and hopes.

Someone had been observing her. When she stepped in, wanting to die, he picked her up and flew her into a nearby forest. She was mute, looking at him. He looked like an angel but with dark wings. His skin was reddish, his eyes colorless, dark red curls fell over his shoulder. He had horns, so much for an angel. He was naked, but his beauty left her speechless. She had never seen someone like him.

He told her a long story, his people were doomed because of his sin and lost their freedom. They stayed forever sleeping, and he had just woken himself, only meaning fifty years or so. This was their last chance, he needed a child from someone from this reality. Someone with a pure soul like hers.

It was told that her child would give birth to a peace bringer, saving many from death. If that were true, their sins would be forgiving, and they would be free again. Until now, nobody had called to him, he had lovers but had never released his seed.

"But I am married," she protested, already wanting him.

"It doesn't matter, come," he called her.

They lay together, she wanted to leave, he was hurting her, he was a giant, all over. "Shh, it will get better." When he smiled, she noticed his teeth, sharp, a weapon. Her lover was dangerous; maybe he could protect her.

"Don't fight me. It will get better; I cannot let you leave. It will get better," he repeated.

It did, it never felt like this before. He screamed when he came, but his seed burned her, it was ice cold. She screamed from the pain and fainted. He had never spilled his seed; he knew it, she was for him.

Florence woke up in her bed and ran to clean up. She was dripping his seed, dark blue.

The days passed, she missed him. Her husband came back, he had lost a fortune and was in a rage. He took it out on her, he had found information that she might be a werewolf. He threw her against a wall and then clutched at his throat. He was unable to breathe and was dead in seconds.

Her lover held her, "I didn't know it could be like this. We can only have a child with the one for us. I have looked long for you. I didn't want to kill him, but he was going to end your life."

Months later, Florence had twins, Nanette, and Elias. Soon after they were born, she went to her parents and told them the truth. Florence's parents were hiding, hiding from Albus Dumbledore. But they didn't tell her who their enemy was.

Her father's parents were Gellert Grindenwald and Amelia Greyback. Amelia's mother was an L'orc witch, and her father was Fenrir Greybach's father.

Albus found out that Amelia was married to Gellert and hiding with her parents. It was a great tragedy, a massacre. Florence's grandfather, Gellert, had vanished, probably killed by Albus. When Florence's parents heard about it, they knew they had to go away.

Florence and her parents moved away and lived in secrecy. When the children Nannette and Eli were six, Florence disappeared. Her lover was afraid that Albus might find her but kept an eye on the children. Even when they moved to Canada, he watched after them. Unfortunately, his life was now tied to Albus, a fanatic.

The next disappointment came when Nannette fell for a Dark Lord. How would the child of such a wizard be a peace-maker? Who knew, but he couldn't intervene, only help some. When Albus found Nannette, he knew what to do, he moved his grandchildren to a later year, away from the Dark Lord, who was not suitable for Nannette.

The problem was that his grandchild, Hermione, had brought peace, but had also helped to kill her father. Nannette mourned Tom Riddle, this wasn't the solution.

Now, they were all hoping that peace was a possibility. Hermione, a child from four worlds, maybe more, had the chance to save them all. If only Albus, who was driven by old hatreds, would no destroy her first. With all his powers, Hermione's grandfather could only watch and help a little. He could only imagine Albus' anger when he found out Hermione's identity.

He had a burning question, why did Albus hate Gellert so much? Tom, he nearly understood. Albus fancied himself as the savior, the unbiased, righteous wizard, as long as they were not related to Gellert or Tom. The horned angel grimaced, the upper powers didn't want him to succeed, it was apparent to him.

He decided to look at Albus's life. Careful not to intervene, as difficult as it proved to be. What he saw, he didn't understand well. Albus had been in love with Gellert, but it was so long ago, and they were children. It was all about jealousy, Gellert had loved a female and had children with her. Albus said he wanted to rid the world of the 'evil' seed.

He discovered that Gellert wasn't dead but was a prisoner. Albus was his jailer. He had no right to be the judge.

He went by Gellert, he hadn't aged much since the Fae had gifted him with a long life. He was a broken man. He had brought death to his grandchildren and his wife. What he would give to see whoever was left, just once. But if he escaped to find them, Albus would find them as well.

That evening Gellert had a dream. He dreamed about his son, the one who survived. He was still alive along with a granddaughter, who had twins. The witch had a child, Hermione, who was in great peril should Albus know who she was.

Albus needed to be stopped, but his magic was almost without comparison. He needed to think there had to be a way to end him.

**Lovers**

That evening Lucius asked Hermione, "Would you come to the house? I want to kiss you without your short knights around us."

"We need to talk, I have news. Wait, hold my hand." Hermione agreed.

Lucius did it, looking at her curiously.

"Serge, take us where I was earlier."

Before Lucius could utter a word, they were at the house near Hogwarts.

"Why were you here earlier ?" Lucius asked. "How?"

"Serge came to meet my father?"

"Your father?"

"Uh, Uhu, you will never guess." She told him some.

Lucius was speechless, "Do I suppose to know?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Now, come here," he sat on the divan from the first time.

"Why?" Hermione teased him, but she found herself right next to him.

She saw Serge on Lucius' head. "It seems Serge is your ally." Both laughed.

"Kiss me," Lucius leaned back, pointing at his lips. Serge moved away.

She moved sideways, and in a fluid movement, he had picked up Hermione over him.

All his previous resolutions to give her time were gone when he felt her over him.

He moaned loudly, pressing his hard cock into her.

He hissed, "I told you before, I want to know just how it must feel; how it feels when a witch you know. How it feels around, my…err. Gods, I want you."

He placed his hands on her bum to press her harder to him, he fitted right between her folds, both moaned wanting more.

"Kiss me, kiss me," his hand closed over her breast, kneading gently.

Hermione felt like liquid fire was pouring out her. She looked, up and she could see mist racing around them what was that? She had never seen the like. Thick mist filled the room.

"Here," his voice low, "please touch me," he took her hand and closed her fingers over his hard cock.

"Wait," he opened his trousers and placed her hand around him; "Close your fingers, oh my love like that."

Her breath caught, holding his aroused sex made her ache for him, somehow she could barely remember doing it. He was looking at her hand and at her. Lust and love clouded his eyes.

He started to thrust his hips, moving with her over him, "My witch, my love, more a little harder," he cried words of endearment sucking her nipples over her clothes, thrusting his hips.

"Harder love a bit more, there oh gods."

Quickly he opened his trousers, she moved away, "No, touch me again; please your hand, I want this," his cock throbbed in her hand. His hand went over hers.

"Oh gods, oh yes," his eyes nearly closed, he moved into her hand; always looking at her, his eyes partially closed.

"Look at your hand, touching me, I wish, how I wish. Oh, love."

His words made her melt. Her beautiful good wizard, what had happened to make him so bad? She was afraid that she knew, _Maybe me_. It hurt her to think she had damaged him. This had already happened in the future. Was she at fault, and she loved him so, what was wrong with her. What if she'd destroyed him? What if it were her fault?

Moving his hand under her skirt and into her knickers, he placed his fingers over sex. Feeling her arousal, he moved his fingers over along her sex. He touched her skirt up.

"I am here, I want it to be here, I need you. So bad, I want you tonight." He shuddered. "Please let me just look." He moved away to look at her, his voice broke, "So pretty, I wish... you let me."

She pulled up and brought him to her, Her lips closed on his, and her hand went faster. He cried, "Oh yes, my love, like that."

"Do the same to me," she whispered.

"Yes, my love, so slick, so wet. Yes, yes," his fingers moved faster on her, over the little stiff piece. His body arched. Her body stiffened.

"Gods, Ermi, my Ermi, my Mimi; is that, is it, gods." He felt her contractions around his finger. "I didn't know," his eyes rolled to the back, as his seed spilled on her hands.

He couldn't stop. He just climaxed when he stood and started to undress. Lucius' eyes fixed on hers while licking his lips; she could hear his labored breathing.

"You are a dream, my dream, I want your body next to mine, our skins touching."

He undressed quickly; he was beautiful, his long hair down his waist. Alabaster skin, muscled, his erection dark red and throbbing. He unbuttoned Hermione's blouse and pulled her camisole off.

"You come here," he took her hand. "You like it." He asked a bit naughtily, "Touch it," he guided her as his finger went into her tight channel.

"Here, here, so tiny, so tight. It would be heaven. I want it so."

"Lucius, no, not yet. It is too new. You might be wrong about me."

"No, I am not. I told my father, it is you, and he accepted. See how I need you, since the moment I saw you? My father understood, my grandfather was the same; he saw his wife once and knew it."

Lucius was already fully aroused, his cock moving on its own.

She was down to her knickers.

He took her hand, and Apparated them into a room with a large bed.

Hermione no longer liked her plan. She wasn't sure she wanted the future, this is what she wanted. She heard whispers, probably imagined told her to do it. Allow him. It is right, it is...

"No, she shook her head.

Serge was screeching, pulling Lucius' hair.

Hermione stopped, she heard steps. She pulled her wand, dressed them, "Serge," she whispered, "take us back, a safe place."

They had the time to hear, "Who is here?"

They were back at Hogwarts, breathless, "The Dark Lord, that was close." Lucius was flustered.

Hermione was laughing. "You need to tell your father not to give the house to my father."

He kissed her neck, "Come to my room tonight. "

Serge disappeared and returned seconds later, a scroll dropped in her hands. "_If you were here with Mr. Malfoy, first he must marry you, or he will be sorry. I hope I was wrong. I wasn't spying, I left the bad can happen to you, nobody would be safe. Your loving, TR_."


	19. Roots and Wolves

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n a little drama coming up.

* * *

**Roots**

Hermione was at the library when she saw Zecke Greyback. "Would you come with me? We will be gone for an hour. I had a dream about my cousin, who is not well. He is a lot older than I am. My father, his uncle, was one of the survivors of the massacre."

"Which massacre?"

"Later, you will learn later. We will be gone for less than an hour. We think if he sees you, he might come back from wherever his mind has gone to."

She followed Zecke; he looked and saw nobody around. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Hermione blinked, where was she? They seemed to be in a castle. She had the hand inside her robe holding her wand.

"Where are we?"

"We call this place an in-between. Those are places not quite on Earth. This is Fortress Greyback."

Hermione saw there were many others in the room, dressed in a strange attire; they looked like knights, tall, dark, and fierce, everyone carried weapons. There were several large dogs, not dogs, wolves. She froze, but Zecke pulled her hand, "Don't be afraid, come."

They walked, many bowed to Hermione, and she smiled, thinly. They went outside, Hermione nearly ran, she saw Fenrir, still looking like a werewolf. This was unexpected. He growled angrily, "Stop," a tall curly hair man appeared, "can't you see who she looks like, smell the air."

Fenrir stopped on his tracks, looked at Hermione, who was shaking like a leaf. He came closer, "Who are you?" Instead of the werewolf, Fenrir stood. The one from after the war but younger. He took her hand and sniffed her. Hermione could hear others, many happy sounds.

"Amelia?"

Zecke was grinning, "No, she is the grandchild of Amelia's son. He made it and had twins; it wasn't Gellert after all."

Fenrir held Hermione tight, "Where is my nephew?"

"Who is your nephew? I don't know," she was no longer shaking. Fenrir's embrace felt right.

Zecke answered, "Glad to have you back, now, we must go back."

"To Hogwarts," Hermione explained; she was reluctant to leave.

"No, it is dangerous, Albus will kill you. You cannot." Fenrir smelled her again. "Who is your father?"

"My father is the one that you are thinking about. By the way, I had no idea until a couple days ago." Hermione didn't sound sure.

"Albus will kill you. You cannot go back; think if he found your family's identity," Fenrir insisted.

"I must."

He held her, "You are like my sister, fearless and stubborn. I was a young pup when she was murdered, about your age; she and... never mind. My nephew was older than I. I am afraid for you. You see, we have so few females. Zecke, you must watch her at all times. "

Zecke laughed, Serge who was inside Hermione's pocket, flew out, curious to see. Wolves didn't scare him, Serge would be gone in an eye blink. Hermione was surrounded by a blue enclosure made of light. Serge screeched, standing on her shoulder.

When Fenrir reached for Hermione, his hand was stopped by a solid wall. Zecke was saying, "She is always protected by a small army, plus the popular Serge. Serge is not quite an owl, he is a Fey creature. Ah, she is with the Malfoy heir, exclusively."

"Excellent, but you are too young to mate, I will not allow it. Let's go and eat." Fenrir invited her.

Many had come out, "Sorry, we must go before I am missed." She kissed Fenrir's cheek, feeling at ease but sad to leave. _Why was he so bossy,_ Hermione wondered._ And why did she feel like she should obey him?_

"I have an idea, will see you soon," Fenrir told her and kissed her cheeks. Many of the wolves were moving towards him. Before they left. Hermione had enough time to see the wolves turning into men and cheering Fenrir. What were they? Was she like them? No, if she were, she would know.

Zecke and Hermione appeared in the library, behind a bookshelf. Sirius was looking for her, he was with Rabastan.

"Where were you, we were looking for you all over the place, Andy is sick, come, she needs you." Rabastan was pulling her, giving Zecke a dirty look.

Zecke winked an eye at the angry duo, "Ermi is my cousin, for real. Maybe tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, she wanted to know more about the family.

Hermione left with Rabastan and Sirius in a hurry, to the Slytherin dorm.

**Albus' Rejection**

He finally found Minerva. "Maggie, we must talk, I need your help."

"I am glad to see you," she answered, "I was going by your office, I need time off. I married last weekend, only a couple of people were there. It was a secret."

Albus felt as if someone had given him a swift kick on his lower abdomen. His blue eyes looked dull. "Married?"

He pulled his wand and Apparated them into his office. "You care for a glass of Elven wine? I am having a dram of a Firewhisky."

"No, thank you." Minerva didn't want to be around him, no food or drink when with him.

"Who did you marry? We need you at Hogwarts."

"I rather keep the name secret for a while. I need time to myself, I will give you time to find a replacement. We will talk later. I need to get going."

Albus couldn't get over the shock. "I need to get Miss L'Argent to see me."

Minerva told him, "Is there a problem with her?"

Albus stood in front of a shelf, "Doesn't she remind you of Tom?"

Minerva felt ill, she had been right. "Which Tom?" She pretended not to know.

"Tom Riddle, but that cannot be. Although there is no darkness in her, it would be good to know. But she also reminds me of someone long ago, and that is not possible."

The shadows watched worriedly. Hermione was in possible danger.

"I don't see any resemblance. I guess if I did, it would make me sad because Miss L'Argent could have been my daughter. A child that I would have welcomed and loved. Sad and mad at you, I am not naive, you wanted to break us up." With those words, Minerva pulled her wand and apparated away. She needed to stay longer, Albus would hurt the young witch. She needed advice.

Albus was in shock, who had Minerva married? Did she marry Tom after all? Albus would find out and would look closer into Miss L'Argent's past. He had to write his associate.

**Thomas Riddle.**

The Dark Lord had a visitor, one he didn't recognize. At present, he lived in the Malfoy's dower house. His visitor reminded him of someone he knew, a young student, when he was at Hogwarts.

"And you are?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I guess you don't know who. I look different," for a second Fenrir changed to the werewolf.

"I see," Fenrir shook his hand, then brought his own hand to his nose, and smiled.

"Why the smile, and what is going on?"

"Your daughter, don't look surprised. I am talking about Miss L'Argent. My sister was related to her."

The Dark Lord was interested. Fenrir told him the story, no sense in lying, Hermione's safety was paramount.

"So Nanette is the child of your sister's child with Gellert Grindenwald. Your sister was murdered along with her younger children while you were in Hogwarts. And you think Albus is behind it, related to Gellert, who stopped the carnage. You learned that but didn't believe it before. You thought your nephew, Nannette's son, was also dead. Extraordinary."

His Nannette came from a werewolf family? He didn't care, nothing had changed, wasn't he a Half-Blood? Love had changed his views. His eyes bulged when Fenrir turned into a giant grey wolf and back to a human. He noticed the tailored clothes that Fenrir wore. What was he?

"What are you? Are you able to change at will?" Tom asked.

"Indeed," Fenrir changed to a werewolf, then to a wolf, then back. "I am something not known to many, and your child is like us. She doesn't know it. I suspect her grandfather has blocked the wolf for whatever reason, but the wolf is there, the wolf and more. My mother was what many called Fae. You heard about L'Orcs, it is all true."

"I see, so my child is special, I knew that already," the Dark Lord's proud smile said it all. "Where is your nephew; where is Nannette? Please listen," he told him about his marriage and about Nanette's disappearance.

"I don't know, Ermi doesn't know where my nephew is. She didn't know about us. But we have a problem, if Albus was behind the killings. I found out that he has been searching for my nephew as well. It is related to something else. Since she is your child as well, she is in mortal danger as long as she is a student in Hogwarts. I do have a suggestion." Fenrir advised.

The house-elf working at the dower's house announced, "Sir, a Floo request, please come."

Tom followed, "Minerva, how did you find me?" He had pulled his wand ready to attack.

The upside-down Minerva stopped him, "Tom, I come in peace, it is about one of my students, Miss L'Argent. I am afraid Albus suspects what I already know. She is your child."

Tom decided, "Come, but either you take Veritaserum or allow me to Legilemance you."

"No, you must trust me. I have long regretted being used by Albus. I have noticed disturbing things. He interferes in the lives of several students. The Black sisters, along with the Malfoy heir amongst others, are of special interest, and now, your child."

"Come, there is someone you must meet. We will make an unbreakable, but be prepared to die if you are lying."

Fenrir met her when he shook her hand, he saw that she wasn't lying, her concern for the young witch was real. She still cared for Tom, but she was with someone else, with an Auror. Her fears about Albus were not a lie.

"Tom, she is telling the truth; we should listen."

After a long talk, they had developed a plan. One that suited Fenrir since he was already planning to get a job at Hogwarts. Tom asked Minerva for a last favor, when he walked her back to the Floo, "Be careful, don't underestimate Albus. I left something in Hogwarts, and my daughter might need help."

Tom wanted his child out of Hogwarts, but she had a hard head. Perhaps this was a chance to bring Albus down once and for all. He was willing to change for his child, but Albus wouldn't. Why did he want to attack Fenrir's people? Albus had a secret, and Tom was going to find out.

That night he dreamed of Nannette, making love to her. He only found release when he dreamed about her. Except for this time, it felt too real. In the morning, his bed smelled of her, of her particular perfume, the one he had never forgotten. He sniffed his hands and was hard at once. He could feel her sex and smell on his hands. On the pillow, he found two long curly hairs, the same color as her light brown hair.

He screamed her name, "Where are you, forgive me. I am changing, I cannot live without you, it hurts. Come, I promise you won't regret it." He turned into a madman, looked everywhere, preserved the sheets and pillows. Then examined the hairs, they were hers. He sat to look into the distance, broken.

For once in his life, he was afraid, what if Albus hurt his child. This couldn't be allowed to happen.

_From the shadows, the horned man looked. Yes, the evil was seeping out of Tom. But he wouldn't allow his child to be with Tom until it was safe for all. Only when the danger had passed. He was upset with his daughter for coming to see him, pretending it was a dream. Alas, he understood her. She was also crying, but there was too much at stake. So far, Tom had most of his soul pieces, but he needed to be whole. Maybe, this was a good time for a couple of visits_.

**At Hogwarts**

Andy had been sick all night. "Andy, you must see Poppy, something is wrong. Please." Ermi begged her. By now, Narcissa also suspected.

Narcissa went to Gideon, "What has your brother told you? Why is Bella seeing him, I must know.'"

Gideon blushed, he knew that Fabian was to be married before the year was out, but he had promised secrecy. "I think that he is getting along with your sister."

Bella had been gone for over two weeks. "How about Rodolphus?"

Another blush, "Err, ah, I think that is over for her, my brother says so."

Narcissa looked behind her, Dumbledore was strolling behind them, trying to listen. Why was he spying on her? "Let's walk outside, I will raise you," Albus growled, they were saying something about Bella. He needed to know.

Narcissa sent an owl home, asking that her mother or father come to Hogwarts. They should ask to see their daughters; it was urgent. She didn't trust Dumbledore.

When Druella read the message, Bella wanted to know what was going on. She decided to tell her mother, they knew who the father was. "Mom, I am sure that Dumbledore told my aunt Wallburga. I suspected it for long. As to the why, I don't know, but Gideon doesn't trust him at all. He says that his brother is in love with Narcissa. Maybe Dumbledore doesn't like it. But why?"

Cygnus and Abraxas had come in and heard. What was Albus up to? Maybe the Dark Lord needed to be informed. Cygnus knew that it probably involved Ermi, and heavens forbid that something should happen to her.

Bea saw her grandfather, well make that two, she had decided that Abraxas was her Papa as well.

"Papa," she yelled and jumped on Cygnus, then she squirmed to be let down and go to Abraxas. Bella smiled, as she often did these days. Her parents couldn't have enough of Bella's smiles.

"Darling," Cygnus suggested, "maybe we should ask Mr. Weasley about Albus. Bella, not you, darling, but maybe Abraxas."

Bella nodded, she wanted to know what happened. It no longer hurt, every day she liked Gideon and even more. She saw a future with him, and she knew that Arthur would never leave his wife. "Don't tell him of Bea, no yet."

At **Hogwarts**

Andy was in severe pain, not bleeding, but the cramps were terrible. Hermione had consulted the library and was sure that it was pregnancy-related.

Rabastan was crying, feign sickness to stay in the dorm. Rodolphus looked like a ghost. "She is going to die and is all my fault."

Lucius told him, "I don't blame you. I would probably have done the same. Have your parents talk to her parents, send an owl now."

"She would never talk to me again, she is too afraid of Bella," Rodolphus argued.

Lucius decided to send an owl to his father. He went by the small room, into the house, and sent an owl. It took him, but minutes, he couldn't allow a tragedy.


	20. Changes

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**The Black Sisters **

Bella chuckled, "Rodolphus is with Andy, they love each other. Let them. Now less talk, kiss me before Bea wakes up." Bella kissed Fabian, moving around to straddle him.

Druella closed the door softly. Her dark child gave her a beautiful grandchild, and she seemed happy. Maybe all would be well, but first, she needed to go to Andy.

Lucius' owl arrived seconds before they left. Abraxas called Cygnus and Druella, who read the owl and looked anguished. They saw Albus as the responsible one for their daughters' problems. "I will go to see Lestrange. You know about the direct passage, I will tell them about the situation. Andy is young, but something must be done."

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

Druella, just approached Bella, it might not be necessary to say anything, but we must make sure this doesn't cause problems. After that, go to Hogwarts, use the Floo to my house near Hogwarts."

**The new professor**

Albus was still peeved, but Minerva was inflexible, "I need to leave for around two months, if you cannot grant it, I will quit." She also refused to disclose her husband's name. Rufus wanted to make sure Albus wouldn't do something to harm either of them. They wanted to investigate Albus' past because both wanted a peaceful world to raise their children in. Albus agreed to meet Fenrir, now professor Ferdinand Olbo.

Fenrir looked like himself but had changed his hair to a dull color, dark silver, more natural to modify, and his eyes to an average brown. He also made his hair very straight, his mother had wild curls, just like Amelia and himself. His uncle, Zecke's father, had straight hair. But Fenrir looked like his mother's side of the family. He smiled, his ears were like his mom's a little pointy, he also disguised them.

"Albus, meet Ferdinand, he went to an academy over the pond. He is half Spaniard. I knew him in Scotland. We correspond, and I knew he was looking for a teaching job. I realized he is the perfect fit, and has experience. "Minerva told Albus. They had built the background experience carefully. Fenrir had inserted false memories as a preventive measurement.

Albus was still peeved, but Minerva was inflexible, "I need to leave for around two months, if you cannot grant it, I will quit." She also refused to disclose her husband's name. Rufus wanted to make sure Albus wouldn't do something to harm either of them. They wanted to investigate Albus' past because both wanted a peaceful world to raise their children in. Albus agreed to meet Fenrir, now professor Ferdinand Olbo.

Fenrir was charming, he spoke fervently against the Dark Lord, of the need to fight him. By the end of the interview, Albus wanted Minerva gone as soon as possible; he had a new ally, a young one. He was a beautiful male, much easier on the eye than Minerva, who was looking different these days.

Albus took Fenrir, Mr. Olbo, to see the Gryffindor dormitory. His good looks were noted by many, by the end of the tour, he was the talk of Hogwarts. But Fenrir hadn't seen Ermi, but he hadn't come alone. Shadow wolves were with him, to watch his back.

**A unwelcome visitor**

Wallburga had tried to see Druella more than once. The answer was the same every time, the masters were gone, not sure where, nor for how long. She knew that Bella wasn't at Hogwarts, thus, she debated who to go and see.

Finally, Wallburga decided not to leave well enough alone, Forgetting the Dark Lord warnings. She dismissed them; after all, she needed to protect her family's blood purity.

She went by the MoM and stopped by Arthur's office. When Arthur saw her, he was enraged. He hated her, mostly hated himself for being a coward. Although Arthur loved Molly, it wasn't the love felt for Bella. He suspected there was a child, but where? All he wanted was Bella's forgiveness and to see his child at least once.

"What are you doing here? Unless you are here in official business, leave." Arthur was no longer afraid.

Rufus, who had a lunch appointment with Arthur, was just outside the office. After listening to Arthur's angry voice, he decided to eavesdrop.

"It would be to your advantage to listen. I know what you are up to. I won't let it happen, think of your wife and your sons. They will be poorer than now when I am finished with you."

"You haven't heard? We are no longer poor, but that is none of your business. I have no idea..."

"I don't? My niece will never be yours. As for that child with your blood, I will..."

Arthur realized something had happened, but he wanted this nasty witch out.

"Out," he cut her off.

Rufus pushed the semi-closed door and came in. "Mrs. Black," he bowed his head slightly. "Arthur, let's go to lunch. I don't have much time."

Arthur nodded, stood up, and left. Before going out the door, "Let me be," Arthur barked at Wallburga.

"I wonder what your wife would say," Wallburga wasn't going to be dismissed. Now she was sure that her cousins were bringing the blood traitor into the fold.

Arthur didn't look at her. He would talk to his wife, no more secrets.

Once they were away from the office, Rufus asked, "Arthur, you can trust me. It seems as if you need someone to talk to."

"You are right."

When Arthur finished talking, Rufus asked, "So you think Albus is involved?"

"I saw him talking to Wallburga days before she came to see me."

Rufus asked, "I know of someone that thinks Albus meddles with the lives of individual students. That person could use the information. Maybe, it is too late for you; but Albus must be stopped, he doesn't want peace, and I do."

Arthur agreed.

**Changes**

When Cygnus and Druella arrived at Hogwarts, Albus was busy showing a new professor around. They asked to see their daughters. Since Andy had a small female problem and was in bed, Druella was allowed into the dormitory.

Cygnus met with Narcissa when they were alone, he asked. "Cissy, are you seen Mr. Prewett, Gideon, is that his name?"

Narcissa turned red then white as a sheet. "Don't hurt him, I love him. I know that you think..."

Cygnus held her, "Love whoever is right for you. He is suitable, maybe we will have peace, soon. Tell him to come and ask for my permission, but keep it to yourself."

Narcissa did something she hadn't in years; she held her father very close and laid her head on his chest, "You are the best father, my daddy."

He held her tight, glad one of his children seemed well. "What is wrong with Andy?"

"Andy is with Rodolphus. Something is going on, but she doesn't trust me."

When Druella saw Andy in the dormitory, she was afraid, "Why are you not at Poppy's?" She asked Andy.

Hermione told Andy, "Tell her, or I will. I cannot let harm come to you."

On the Common-room, Rodolphus and Rabastan sat opposite to each other. Rabastan was angry, he disliked his brother, blaming him for Andy's trouble. Lucius kept an eye on them.

After Druella listened to Andy's confessions, she pulled her wand out. She cast a charm, one her mother taught her after she married.

Druella was troubled, "You are with child. But something is wrong, this is not normal, let's go to see Poppy" She levitated Andy, and with Hermione, they sided-along.

Albus was showing Fenrir around and was about to leave the infirmary when Druella arrived with Andy and Hermione.

"What is going on?" Albus asked Druella.

"Witches' problems," Druella raised her eyebrow, challenging.

Albus wanted to run away; he had no desire to get in the middle of female troubles. He introduced Fenrir quickly, said goodbye, and ran. Fenrir was relieved to see Hermione, he stayed a few more seconds. Serge jumped on Fenrir's head, to pat his forehead with a wing.

Fenrir laughed heartily, "Do you want to go with me?" He teased.

Serge was quiet like he was thinking about it, but the next minute he was inside of Hermione's pocket.

Hermione grinned, "Traitor, I saw that."

When nobody was looking, Fenrir winked at an astonished Hermione, and she had to control a giggle.

Poppy examined Andy and gave her a potent pain potion that put her to sleep. She closed the Infirmary's door. "She is pregnant," Poppy invoked a charm and sprinkled a powder she had in a vial, over Andy's lower stomach. It acted like an x-ray.

"The baby is growing right outside the uterus. It is in place that she won't be damaged. I am sorry, but the baby won't survive. If it is not taken out, she can die. We can take her to St Mungo's, but too many will know."

"I don't care who knows, my daughter won't die." Druella was done with others.

"I can do it here, but it has to be a secret. There is a charm that Albus would qualify as dark magic."

"Is it safe?"

"At St. Mungo's, the healers will do the same. Afterwards, she will need potions. If it were inside the uterus, nobody might have even noticed. You have to promise, Albus can never know. Albus, well, never mind." Alastor had warned her not to trust Albus.

Hermione said, "We lived with the Muggles for a couple of years, my parents were in a mission. We could go to a Muggle hospital."

"No, do it. We will make a promise never to tell Albus. Do it." Druella agreed.

Druella was crying, her girls' troubles made her heart hurt. She was blaming Albus for Bella, well Albus and Wallburga, which had, in turn, made Rodolphus want to make sure that Andy was his; what a mess. Why was Albus meddling?

"Do it, but don't tell Andy, she doesn't need to hurt more," Druella told Poppy. Hermione didn't agree with keeping it from Andy, but who knew what was best. Both Druella and Hermione cried when it was all over.

Hermione was amazed, surgery without an incision. Poppy took the tiny blob and placed it in a dark bottle. She gave to Druella, "It will be best if you take it away. I don't trust Albus. He will come snooping and will find a trace. Do whichever thing is best. When Andy wakes up, she will have a heavy monthly. I can keep her here."

"No, I want my daughter home. Figure out what to tell Dumbledore. Ermi can you find my husband? I will wait here." Druella stood, holding her daughter's cold hand.

Lucius and Rodolphus were outside of the infirmary, they heard that Andy had been brought here. They kept Rabastan away.

Hermione was distraught. The old pain scratched a corner of her heart, the problem was that she could barely remember what happened. "Are you okay? How is Andy?" Lucius asked.

"Andy, well, ask her mother. She is going home. I need to find Cygnus." Tears ran down her face.

"I will come with you," Lucius offered.

Rodolphus said, "Stay here, I will get him. It is my fault after all. I want to ask him about Andy and to ask for forgiveness."

"I will wait out here. Where is Serge?"

"Don't know, maybe outside, he goes out occasionally." Hermione worried that Serge had gone with Fenrir.

No, he hadn't. He was sitting on Druella's shoulder, caressing her neck with a wing. Then it flew to stand over Andy's lower belly. A warm light shone across Andy, below her waist, and her face relaxed.

Afterward, Serge flew back inside Hermione's pocket.

When Cygnus came, Rodolphus picked up Andy. He looked somber when they left to take Andy away. Poppy was going to notify Albus. She pulled out her wand, pointed at her head, and created a false memory. A memory about a heavy monthly, which was sure to stop Albus if he tried to Legilemance her. She would then send an owl to Alastor, he wanted to talk to her; he wanted a chance to fix old wrongs.

By nighttime, after meeting with the Lestrange, a marriage contract had been destroyed, and a new one signed, Rodolphus was to marry Andy in one or two years. Neither Andy nor Bella would return to Hogwarts, Andy would be going to school away, but they had not decided where. Bella would also leave to stay with Abraxas' relatives. This was Gideon's last year, so he would follow.

Bella wasn't dumb, she had figured her parents and Abraxas, "Mommy, why don't you make it official. It is legal, who cares what others think."

Druella had to agree since she was numb after Andy's problem. Rodolphus' parents were there and were spending the night. Andy was still out, and they wanted to wait till morning time. When Rodolphus went back to Hogwarts, his father accompanied him. But it wasn't necessary, Albus was busy with the new teacher.

Rodolphus dreaded talking to Rabastan, but it had to be done, so he went looking for him.

**The Lovers**

Lucius waited for Hermione, "I know of a secret room, it works like the Room of Requirements, but better."

Hermione wanted to go, but, "My sort of uncle is around. He is in charge of Gryffindor; I think he will be a bit protective."

"Hmm, at least we should try to be alone." He pressed her against him. She felt his arousal, it made her moan.

"I stay like this all day long," he took her hand and placed over his cock. He gritted his teeth.

"I wish I could touch you there. Do you want me to?" He nuzzled her neck, moving closer.

"Yes, you know, I do."

He pulled his wand, but Serge was a step ahead. They were in the small room with a passage to the nearby house.

"No, knowing my father, he is watching the house. He distrusts wizards, the Dark Lord knows your intentions."

Lucius' grin made her giggle. "I know that, but this room is the entrance to a room very few know about." He tapped the wall with his wand, and a door appeared.

"This looks like my room," he showed her.

"Very nice," his room was bigger than hers at her parents' home. He had several wardrobes, the walls were covered with bookshelves.

His arms wrapped around her as he walked her backward to the bed.

a/n A sad chapter, but life works like that. As for Lucius, he is playing with fire.


	21. Love and life

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Warning, This chapter contains more mature content. Nothing over the top, just a little hot. **

* * *

**The Lovers - or How to tempt fate.**

Last time Lucius had taken Hermione to a secret room in Hogwarts...

Lucius' arms wrapped around Hermione as he walked her backward to the bed.

His mouth was on hers, she kissed him back, hungrily. It turned into madness when Lucius' hands moved all over her body while pressing his cock unto her. Lucius lowered her onto the bed.

His hand caressed her face. But first, he took out his wand and removed their clothes but for her knickers. He sat on his calves between her legs. "Is this okay? I can put our clothes on again."

"It is fine." She ached, wanting him but knew it was a bad idea. Just look at Andy, she thought, and what? She couldn't remember well.

His hand moved around her face, "You are so soft. Your eyes have golden stars. Your ears are different, not sure." Lucius licked her ears.

"I had a surg... I mean, they tried to fix them."

Lucius moved over her to cover her body. His finger searched between her thighs. His eyes were glazed, his breath shuddering.

"I want to see, let me look," her knickers disappeared.

She felt timid, "No," she tried to move her hands over her sex, and he held them. Then sat on his calves, opened her thighs, and looked. His nose flared, his breath came out in spurts. "Do you trim here? It's charming." His chest heaved, she looked at his sex. His cock was long and thick, she remembered, he was large. His hair was a little darker than on his head.

_So beautiful, _she thought, he was a young god.

His finger opened her sex, "It is so pretty, you are perfect," he grinned, "green hairs, silver strands? Did you use a charm, a Color-vario?" Lucius chuckled, "You are not pink, but lilac, so pretty,"

His finger slid in her warm channel, he licked his lips, "You are so tight, so tiny, gods to be in, oh gods." His body was shuddering, "Spread a little, I want to see how it looks."

Her hips moved to his touch. She opened for him, and he inserted two fingers. His long and slender fingers hit something.

Her eyes opened in wonderment. _How? Not sure_, stranger, she was not sure she had ever been with anyone.

He lay over her body again.

"I want you so. I want to be inside you."

She pushed back, trying to get away from him. But he pulled her back while kissing her. His cock between her thighs, just barely by her sex. His body was covered with sweat.

"Close your legs darling, just a little, please let me, just in, only touching."

"Lucius, no, what if I get pregnant? We are playing with fire. Sometimes, the charms don't work." She knew that she tried both the Muggle implants and potions. "Think of Andy, please."

"I just want to feel your heat, please, my love," he thrust, and the friction made her body arch each time he slid over her aroused nub.

"We will marry, I told you, father said whatever I want, he wants for me. Gods, it is so good, inside, let me, please. Just a little, let me in," he pressed, barely in. "My love, let me, please."

Hermione shook her head, "No, it isn't safe."

"I'll pull, gods, my love open," she pushed farther away from him.

He moved faster, his lips chased hers while he held her; he was in a frenzy. He kissed her wildly. The room was full of mist, but neither saw it.

He came on her belly. A few seconds later, she didn't think it was possible, but he was ready again. His finger moved in and out of her while he stroked himself.

"My love, I want inside, let me, we will be married."

Hermione felt desire on her entire body, she wanted, ached, wanting him.

He covered her face with kisses. "I didn't plan this, I just wanted a moment alone. It is all the same, I need you. Tell me you will marry me. Let me my love. My heart will never stop loving you."

His eyes looked wild, a heavy mist was all around, as before she could swear many eyes were upon them.

"I know this is love. Now that I've seen you, I cannot wait, I am burning." His body rubbed against her. His body was scorching, it was true.

Hermione was in love, but Lucius, from the years after, showed up to hunt her. She pulled back.

He started to penetrate her, "Just like this, oh, my, my. I love you, love..." He was partly in.

She pulled back.

"No, no, please; just like this for a little, please," Lucius wanted more, he couldn't stop. He stopped her cries of protest with his mouth. Standing still, he thrust in a little more.

"We'll marry today, goddess it feels so good," he felt the barrier, and in a supreme effort, he pulled out. "Oh, gods," he came over her once more.

"Let's go and get married, it is not only sex. We only love once, it is a curse, I told you that before. My father gave his heart to Druella. He liked wizards as well. Cygnus fell for him hard, you know the rest."

"They all love each other, right? I heard that."

"Yes, it saved him. My grandfather killed himself when his wife died."

He lay there, pressing against her and caressing her.

Serge started screeching.

"We need to go, I am sure that either my uncle or my father are looking for me."

He kissed her hard, "Stay."

"No, this was more than I wanted." She was afraid to give in to him. She had made a plan to get pregnant, although she wasn't quite sure why.

Lucius was mad, he never meant this. What if? He remembered Rodolphus, who was getting Andy but at what price. He had to marry Hermione before he damaged her. He had zero will power, if she had stayed, next time, he wouldn't pull back. As it was, he'd wanted to thrust harder, to breach her. Just thinking about it, he was hard at once.

They were just outside of the library when they met Minerva and the new professor, looking for her. They were about to report her missing, to the Dark Lord.

Fenrir looked at them, sniffed the air and growled, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope that you know who Miss L'Argent is. She is not married to you; don't you forget it if you want to stay in one piece."

Lucius blushed, Serge flew out the pocket and stood on Lucius' head. Hermione wanted to giggle, but not after she thought about it.

Hermione asked, "New professor, you need to know I don't need more people watching over me. I am old enough."

She noticed that his fangs were out, but neither Minerva nor Lucius noticed. _'Insolent pup, you are but a baby. If you want your father to know, I will be glad to inform him. Marriage first, maybe your father is right. But if you want your friend alive, better if he keeps his paws away from you.'_

Hermione felt a growl raising. Several in the shadows were smiling.

"So why are you here? To spy on your wards?" Hermione asked.

Fenrir looked at her, Serge was screeching, unhappy with Fenrir. He loved Hermione first, then Lucius. Fenrir was part like him, an exalted one, but not high enough.

"But yes, I like to keep my wards on a tight leash. Maggie, shall we go to Gryffindor so you can introduce me properly before dinner time?"

Fenrir looked at the couple, "You go wherever you need to go, Mr. Malfoy, clean up well. And you, Missy, come with us."

Lucius was again red as a beet.

Minerva asked, "What was that all about?"

Fenrir was charming, "A private joke, I have known Mr. Malfoy, and I know young ones."

Once they were far enough, "Miss L'Argent, we want to help you retrieve something your father left here. It might be dangerous, but not for us. We know how to keep the beast sleep. You need to hold it for him." Minerva told her.

Hermione knew it, the Horcrux, she nodded. She was glad not to face the nasty beast. Her father was really trying, but he might not succeed, not if Albus stopped them.

**A sister in distress**

**Fabian and Gideon**

Gideon read the owl and went looking for his brother.

"Molly is upset, she said that Arthur has a child with Bella. It is worse, Molly thinks that Arthur still loves Bella; she is afraid, read, "_...I love Arthur. I'd suspected about him and Bella. I used to cry when I saw them. She was very young, but he only had eyes for her...""_

Fabian paled, "Bloody hell, who told her?"

"Here read, "... _What am I going to do? Mrs. Black told me her family wants them back...""_

"That is a lie! Nasty woman, Bella was right," Fabian was furious.

Gideon was curious, "You already know about the child, am I right? You must trust me."

"Yes, I don't care. The little witch is my child, I love her."

"What is happening? I'm your brother, you must trust me."

Fabian disclosed his secret. "Wow, Molly will be furious," Gideon said.

"Cover for me, I need to see my wife, my Bella." Fabian smiled but looked troubled.

"A wife? Lucky you." Gideon hugged his brother.

**What to do.**

Fabian Apparated to a point Cygnus gave to him. It was a place with a Floo to the Malfoy.

Bella was surprised to see Fabian but pleased. She ran to him and kissed him. Bea did the same, "Daddy, pick me up."

He did and held her tight, "And how's my favorite little witch." He couldn't stand the thought of losing Bea.

"What is going on?" Bella asked Fabian; he looked odd.

"Get your mother or father, please. Maybe let the nanny take Bea." Fabian avoided looking at Bella.

Bella paled, thinking Fabian wanted to leave her.

She ran and found Cygnus and Abraxas, "Father come," Bella's eyes were full of tears. "Fabian wants to talk, I think he wants out."

Cygnus was furious, "No, he won't. Abraxas, please come with me."

When they sat to talk, Fabian sat by Bella and took her hand. Cygnus didn't think that Fabian wanted out.

When Fabian finished reading the letter, Bella was crying. "Why is aunt Wally doing this?"

"Because she thinks we are traitors; is it true that you are making arrangements with Arthur?"

"No, because she is nasty. Fabian, she is wrong. We don't want him, you are Bella's husband," Cygnus said.

"Darling, you must allow us to talk to Mr. Weasley and tell him about Bea. I think Mrs. Weasley needs to know that you are married to her brother. Fabian, you come with us."

"No, he'll want Bea, and she is mine," Bella argued, now afraid that her happiness would be short-lived.

After much discussion, Bella suggested the Weasley came over. This would have to happen sooner or later.

When they were alone, Fabian asked Bella, "Do you love Arthur?"

Bella blushed, "I won't lie, he was my first love. But it is the past. If I could have both of you, maybe. Yes, I love him, but I love you as much, maybe more."

"I love you and our child, the thought of losing you makes me crazy. My parents were together since Hogwarts, father, said there was never anyone else but my mother. We could lie, but Arthur would think it isn't true, tell him Bea is mine."

Druella had come in, "He will, but maybe Molly will believe. Bella, are you willing to try?"

"Aunt Wallburga knows, it won't work, but we can try. We need to practice."

Abraxas went to see Arthur Weasley, "You will come with your wife. But you can come with me today to see the child. You must understand that you can never call her yours. But we thought if you see her before, it will be easier."

"Who is Bella with? I wish I was free," Arthur's voice broke.

"Is best if you come and see."

Arthur made an excuse and left.

Bella, Fabian, her parents, and Bea waited for them.

Arthur's eyes fixed on Bea, who went to Abraxas, "Papa," gave him two sloppy kisses and looked at Arthur. "You have hair like me and my daddy." Bea pointed out.

She squirmed to get down. Bella was looking, her heart about to burst. Fabian held her hand tighter, she was freezing. He was terrified, Bella still loved Arthur, he could see it on her eyes, it made his insides ache.

Bea stretched her arms to Arthur, who stood there, "You can pick me up."

Since nobody said anything, he bent and picked her up, "I am Bea, I got lost, and my mommy and daddy found me." Bea touched his face.

Arthur held Bea a little too tight, he was overcome by emotions, his child, a little witch that looked like Bella and him.

"I am glad they found you." His voice sounded rough, tears obscured his vision.

Bea gave him the customary smooches and wanted down; then, she ran back to Fabian. Arthur felt as if somebody had sunk a knife on his chest. He didn't want to let her go.

"Daddy," Fabian picked her up, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

"Fabian take Bea to see the peacocks," Bella asked.

Everyone left but Abraxas and Bella. Abraxas walked away from them.

"She is beautiful," Arthur looked at Bella with longing.

"That she is." Bella was tongue-tied.

"I was a coward, your aunt threatened me with Azkaban. She would have done it."

"You just stopped talking to me," Bella still ached.

"I told you, I was a coward, I need you to forgive me."

Bella nodded.

"You and Fabian?"

Bella nodded. Arthur understood the unfreezing of the vaults, the Manor, where he now lived.

"Fabian is also a Blo..."

"Don't say it. I forgive you. We were played with. I think Dumbledore told my aunt, but at least I have my baby back."

"Dumbledore?" Arthur asked. It made sense, Rufus had said as much.

Abraxas came back, "I know you have to go back to work, so now you know. Something else, Bella is with Fabian."

"We are married," Bella said in a hurry.

Another knife on Arthur's heart. "Congratulations," he managed to say.

"When you come with your wife, we want to make her believe that Bella was with Fabian right after you. You need to look convincing when we talk to you and her tomorrow. It will be best for all involved since Fabian is your wife's brother."

By the time he left, Arthur had agreed. Bella had forgiven him, and he had seen his child. Molly had no way to tell whose child Bella was, so he understood why Fabian. Deep inside, Arthur wished they had asked him instead, but it was too late for that. Fabian because of his coloring; he wished that they had asked him, but he couldn't leave Molly.

He should have tried to see Bella again, long ago. He saw his life ahead, Bella with Fabian, and he with his family. He would see his daughter growing, not so bad. He knew that he would always love Bella, and perhaps the dull ache would remain, but who said that life was perfect. He wondered how Molly would react.

A/n yes life isn't perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n it you enjoy the story line, let yourself be heard.

* * *

**A Daughter**

The next day when Arthur came with Molly, Bea was napping. Molly was in shock when she saw Fabian and heard the news. She had to make an unbreakable never to disclose anything about Bella and her daughter. She also had to wait for the announcement of the wedding.

Bea came to meet them, but she was too sleepy and wanted her daddy, "Daddy, wants Daddy." Fabian picked her up, she sucked her finger and relaxed against him. Fabian kissed Bea's head while rubbing her back.

When Molly saw Fabian's love for the child, she knew that it was best to pretend, to leave well enough alone. Arthur was with her, not with Bella. She looked different, happy, content. Bella was beautiful, very, so Molly was glad that she was married. An idea crossed Molly's mind, what if Bella were to change her mind about the child, Arthur, and she could raise Bea, just a thought. Molly liked the idea.

Everyone was anxious to conclude the visit before Bea was more awake. They were afraid of what Bea might say, she was unpredictable and had been talking about Arthur non-stop. Bea had liked him a lot, "Atur is maybe anodder daddy, we have the same hair and eyes. He's purty." She was smart and had sensed a connection. It was uncanny.

The Floo opened; it was the Dark Lord, the Weasley, and Fabian froze.

Bea surprised them. "Gofadder," she squealed, awake at once.

Fabian asked, "Godfather?"

Bella nodded and giggled, she sat next to Fabian.

Molly looked at her, Bellatrix giggling, what was going on?

Tom Riddle picked Bea up and twirled her, the Weasley and Fabian were in awe. "Where my pesent?" Bea asked.

Fabian and Bella reprimanded Bea, but Voldemort moved his hand, he had a doll for Bea, one looking a lot like her. Bea smooched him, and of course, she went to show it to Molly and Arthur. Fabian was by her in one step. Sweat ran down his back, who knew what Bea would say.

"Bea, this is your daddy's sister, Aunt Molly, and this is uncle Arthur."

"I like Atur, we have the same hair. You are purty," she patted Molly's leg. "What's an aunt?" She asked, climbing on Molly's lap, and started playing with Molly's long hair.

Molly grinned, she had a niece, or maybe a stepdaughter, it mattered not, she had a little witch. "An aunt is like me, you daddy's sister."

"Can you play tea time wiph me?" Bea asked.

"Next time," Molly smiled.

When they left, Molly was convinced or wanted to go along with the lie. She realized their good fortune was related to this. The Dark Lord said nothing, but he was polite. He left with Bea to look at the horses, and to show her the real presents he brought her. The Dark Lord spoiled Bea rotten. He got her a magical pony and riding clothes, he would tell her parents later, after he showed them to Bea. It would be best that way, once Bea saw them, the parents would have to let Bea keep them. He was waiting for grandchildren, after finding out that he liked children.

When he was back, he asked Cygnus to explain. He was worried at once. "If Wallburga sees Albus, my child could be in danger. Why haven't I been told? You best tell me all."

Once Cygnus was done, the Dark Lord had a theory, "He wants to meddle on your daughters' lives. I heard from a reliable source that he wants a specific outcome. I think it is related to me."

**The Trouble-Maker**

Wallburga was not happy with the turn of events. She tried to see Molly but was turned down. So she went to see Albus, in the guise, to talk about Regulus starting this year.

Albus met with her, but he cut her short, she had some nonsense gossip about Arthur Weasley. He had no time. He was introducing Mr. Olbo to the MoM.

"Thanks, I will look into it. Now, I must go."

Fenrir saw Wallburga on her way out. He had heard what she was telling Albus. Fenrir was alert at once because anything related to Ermi made him aware. Ermi was mad at him, not that he cared. She wasn't going to be used by anyone, not even by the Malfoy heir, females, ugh. He remembered his father telling him about Amelia. She was barely 17 when she saw Gellert, and any attempt to restrict her failed. Amelia was married in two months, she had pups in six months, like others of her kind. Best to marry her soon, Ermi was sneaky and willful, just like Amelia. Then he thought of tiny Greyback pups, and he smiled wistfully; he would like that.

Albus asked, "Why the smile?"

"We will soon be having little ones on my family, my niece. I cannot wait. I love children, but want none of my own." At this moment, he hated Albus, he wanted him dead. But not yet, Fenrir wanted more information.

Wally was leaving when she saw Narcissa with Gideon. This wouldn't do.

Fenrir sent a message to the Dark Lord. In Albus' office, he had seen some artifacts that reminded him of antique Port-Keys, passages to places far away. His wolf would look this night. He told Tom Riddle about

Wallburga, how she was reporting one of the Black witches. Something about an arranged marriage with an Arthur something.

When the Dark Lord received the message, he knew who had been stirring up trouble. Time to visit Wallburga.

He didn't waste any time. Orion was playing magic chess with Regulus when he arrived, "Nice to see you. May I get you a drink?" Orion asked. "I am keeping Regulus entertained, he misses his brother and has been talking about our second cousin, Ermi L'Argent. She promised all the young wizards to be their date for the Yuletide when they are older, married, or not. She is a beauty."

Regulus sighed, "She is, but she is in love with Lucius. I guess that is okay, he is very nice, but I wish I was older, I would ask her to marry me."

The Dark Lord smiled, it made Orion recoil; it also surprised Regulus. "She is a beauty. Alas, I think her heart is taken. It might be a good idea that you find someone else."

"Ah, but he is in a contract with my niece Narcissa," Orion argued.

Wallburga came in and thought that she could make some points with the Dark Lord. Unwisely since she had been warned not to meddle in her nieces' lives. "Narcissa is with a blood traitor; what is wrong with them? Andy is with a Mudblood, and..."

"And you better stop there. You have already caused much grief, I know what you did. Leave your nieces alone. I forbid the world Mudblood, Half-Blood, or Blood-traitor. Say them at your own peril. I want peace, your husband knows and agrees. Enough of deaths and sorrow, families want peace." The Dark Lord cut her off

Wallburga didn't like it. "Why is that?"

"Because I say so. This is your last warning. If you go to see Albus just once more, I will ask your husband to send you away and to annul the marriage."

Regulus sat there quiet as a mouse; he would be sending Sirius an owl. His mother was acting badly, and Regulus wanted peace. He had gone out with Sirius' friends and liked them; Lucius liked them as well.

The Dark Lord saw Regulus, he had said much in front of him, maybe he should use him. "Write to your brother, tell him to keep an eye on your mother, tell him to alert his friends. Son, if you report back to me, I will reward you." He stared at Wallburga.

Regulus grinned. His mother knew better and said nothing. No matter, she wasn't going to have her family polluted.

Tom Riddle told Wallburga, "Leave them alone, that includes the cousin Miss L'Argent." She left the room.

"Orion, call me Tom, I no longer use the Dark Lord appellative. I am looking for a new position. I have one in mind," the Dark Lord told Orion, then looked at Regulus, "Do you want to play with me when you are done with your father?" The Dark Lord asked him.

Regulus grinned, "You may play, but I won't make it easy."

By nightfall, Hermione had the Horcrux. Minerva didn't ask what it was. Hermione told Serge to take her to the nearby Malfoy house; once there, she called her father. He appeared. "Thanks my child, this was the last, I will be whole. I think your mother can see us. Call her for me. Tell her I am changed. I am no longer the Dark Lord. I am Lord Riddle."

Hermione hugged and kissed him. She sat with him, just looking at the fire. "I cannot stay long. I have a pesky relative. If you must know, well, maybe you won't love my mother when you know."

Hermione realized this was a good test, "I am related to Fenrir Greyback."

"I know. What is the point?" Tom Riddle played his cards carefully. His daughter might no like that he had approved Fenrir's move.

Hermione was open mouth, her father didn't care, he already knew. A nasty thought crossed her mind, "You knew? Did you send him to spy on me?"

He nearly blushed, damn, she was bloody clever, of course, she was his child. He would lie, but not completely.

"I knew he was going. Albus wants to control the lives of certain students like he wants a particular outcome. I want to know why, and I am worried he would hurt you if he found out you were my child. He will kill you."

Hermione was sick to her stomach, she asked softly, "The Blacks, Lestrange, and Malfoy?"

Tom Riddle looked at her, curiously, "Yes, how do you know?"

Hermione realized her mistake, damn, "Because I have seen him spying and asking questions. But why?" She suspected an answer but had to ask.

"You are clever, you are my child, of course. No, I don't know why, but Minerva sees Albus scrying. He wants a specific future, maybe to kill me."

Hermione knew the answer. Albus wanted everyone angry and miserable. He wanted James dead, Sirius in Azkaban, and so on. She hated Albus, "He needs to lose his power, to be gone. I would say, kill him, but he is powerful ."

Tom caressed her head, Serge sat there, combing her hair. "Darling, there is more. Your great grandfather was Gellert Grindenwald, Albus has been killing anyone related to him. Fenrir suspects he committed the massacre of his people. He killed your great grandmother and her young children."

"Let me kill him, I will try. He cannot be allowed to continue." Hermione wanted him dead. She was related to the darkest of wizards, and she wasn't dark, and her father was changing. She agreed the war had to end, now.

"No, I want your mother back. Not one more killing, we will figure out how to stop him. Be careful, don't allow him near you, he is a powerful Legilemance, though, you might be one as well. We need to figure out what he is doing and why. You need to know, Bellatrix had as a child, my goddaughter. She married Fabian Prewett. He is not the father, but Albus cannot know. Keep an eye on Wallburga Black. She is with Albus on this. For some reason, Albus wants a dangerous Bella."

Hermione knew but didn't understand why.

"My child, don't let anything happen to you. I want you protected. How is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione turned bright red, Tom's eyebrow went up. "First, get married. I will hurt him if he touches you without marriage. Has he talked about marriage? Nobody has to know."

She couldn't lie, "He wants to marry right away."

"I like that, you couldn't get anyone better, but perhaps one of Fenrir's people. Do you love him?"

The question made her stop breathing, she knew why, she loved Lucius. Whatever happened before was blurry, "I think I might."

"I see. Now go back, no need to give Albus fodder..."

When someone arrived on the Floo, Hermione growled when she saw who had come. She scared herself by doing so.

"Ah, here you are. I was worried," Fenrir told her when he stepped in. The shadow wolves assigned to her were panicking. They said, one minute she was there, the next second, she was gone. He was afraid that Albus had done something since Mr. Malfoy was in his common room with his friends.

"Why did you come here?" Hermione wouldn't relent.

"Why, to tell your father, we are friends, "Fenrir answered casually.

"I see I must go." Hermione was worried that Fenrir would talk about Lucius.

Serge was still mad at Fenrir when Fenrir called him and screeched. Fenrir guffawed, "You don't like your loved ones being reprimanded, get used to it."

Tom laughed, looking at his daughter, her eyebrows knitted, her hair flying, "I won't get used to it. I am too old to be watched."

"No, you aren't," both males said at the same time.

"Serge, take me back." They disappeared, she left without saying goodbye. Tom just laughed, "She has a wicked temper, I guess she is my child."

"Nah, my sister's temper was legendary. My father said no pup was like her, willful, disobedient, and bad-tempered. In wolf form, she bit many adults." He shook his head.

"I am checking on Albus' office. I will let you know. Minerva is certain that he is not working alone? Any ideas?"

That night Fenrir went into Albus office; he was in a shadow form, which was good because Albus came in seconds after. Albus moved in front of the shelf, where he kept the antique artifact, taking his wand, Albusmuttered something, and a portal opened. Fenrir followed him, knowing the danger, Albus was powerful. Still, maybe he could tear his neck before Albus had a chance to hurt him.

What Fenrir saw made him get out quickly, Gellert was alive, but where was he at? He needed to see Tom.

The ones in the shadow rejoiced, now they knew how to get Gellert out.

**Hermione**

Hermione was fuming at Gryffindor, her loyal Marauders had defected; they all liked Fenrir. When she asked them for help to see Lucius they made excuses.

She was in her room simmering when Fenrir just Appeared. "I cannot find your father, you must call him for me. I just found out that Albus is keeping Gellert prisoner."

Hermione was astonished, how? This had remained a secret in the future.

When Hermione And Fenrir were fixing to leave, Albus arrived at Gryffindor. Professor Olbo, I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me tomorrow to visit someone. I would like you to meet, an old acquaintance."

**Lucius**

His father had sent him the Malfoy promise ring. He noticed the puzzling insignia, two flames. His body was burning when he had been with Ermi. Was it related? He wanted to go and see his father. He wanted to ask the Dark Lord for his daughter. He was done with waiting; if he waited much longer, he would damage Ermi. He knew that, and both Fenrir and the Dark Lord would kill him, he also knew that.


	23. Marry Me

**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux **

**a/n a few more chapters, two or three. it is all written. **

**Another time- another place. 1954**

Nanette was awoken in the middle of the night, "Darling, we must run, he found us. Others have seen the long-bearded wizard; someone has betrayed us. He will kill everyone here if we stay."

She cried, "But, I cannot leave, while you were gone…" she couldn't finish, the enemy had found them. There were only two of them, and there were many with their enemy. Their powers couldn't be matched, but there were too many to fight.

By the morning, Nannette was gone; seven months later, she had Tom's baby, the wizard she loved, but she loved her baby more and wanted her safe. She had made the right decision, the bearded man would never find them. There was a lot about them that nobody knew, it was safer that way.

She kissed the newborn baby, and tears rolled down her face, "Tom," she said.

"Darling, he won't change, never. This is best for the baby, for us, a chance." He told her that he loved them too much to lose them; everyone else had been killed by the bearded zealot. So Nannette obeyed with a broken heart.

**Broken heart**

Tom still felt as if his insides were melting, he needed to find his love. She had come to see him again, to tell him she couldn't be with him, at least not right then. She kissed him, a kiss that made him wish for more and left.

Now he was confident that Nannette was alive. He knew he had been with her, but she wouldn't answer. He called her until he was hoarse. Where, where could he find her? He promised never to kill again. His soul was no longer in pieces, he said that over and over.

He wasn't answering anyone until he heard Hermione. Serge dropped a scroll by Hermione, it said to come to the Hogsmead house.

Hermione didn't like the way Tom looked, like a madman. "If you know where your mother is, tell her I am whole."

"I will, but my uncle has something to tell you."

"I know where Albus is keeping Gellert, maybe we can get him out. It is wrong to keep him locked." Fenrir told Tom. "There is something else, Albus wants me to meet an acquaintance, I have a bad feeling."

"I have something for you," Tom pulled two flat stones out his pocket, hanging from leather straps. "Put them around your neck, they will stay invisible to everyone but you. Nobody will be able to read you, no matter how hard they try. Be careful; if you are in danger, just touch the stone. I will be there. About Gellert, how difficult will be to get him out?"

Someone was knocking at the door. "Not a Floo call, you two wait here." Tom went to the door.

He remembered the one standing at the door, someone who looked like Fenrir, a witch.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Please."

Fenrir had heard the voice, "Amelia is that you, it cannot be."

"Fenrir, darling." They ran into each other's arms.

"Why now? Father thought you died; he is never human, always hurting. So many were lost."

"I was sick for a long time, I was nearly dead. The children didn't make it, only Wolfgang did. We have a dangerous enemy. A part demon, he will sense me; he marked everyone during the massacre. He uses Dumbledore. Albus was Gellert's lover, and the killings are about jealousy. You cannot meet him tomorrow, make an excuse."

Tom intervened, "He will be safe, touch Fenrir."

Amelia did, "You are only a wizard, how can that be?"

"I found this in an old burial, powerful charms, demon proof as well. Why are you here?"

"Fenrir knows where my husband is. We will get him out, don't take any chances." She touched Fenrir's face. "We will watch you, bye, love."

She vanished in front of their eyes. "Amelia, where are you? Who are we?" Fenrir called her over and over, Hermione came out.

"What is going on? Who was here?" Hermione asked.

"Amelia, your great-grandmother, she seems to be alive. I think your mother is too. I suspect they watch us." Tom smiled, he had renewed hope.

Fenrir also smiled, "She is alive. It was her, her scent. Let's talk about the meeting."

**Albus**

**1920-1930**

During his travels, Albus made an acquaintance. The man looked at him, and rejoiced; finally, he found the right tool. While drinking tea, he dropped a powerful potion in Albus' cup. There was only one suitable for the job, and Albus was it.

He read Albus and found a secret in his past, perfect. Grindenwald had just married the daughter of one he hated over most, Lear. The potion was called jealousy, it was incurable unless you knew what to look for. The jealousy made Albus' reasoning faulty; unfortunately, Albus embraced the new green eyes mistress. A mistress who would claim the life of many.

Throughout the years, the jealousy took hold of Albus, confusing him. He saw himself as a redeemer, egged by his acquaintance. Slowly, but inevitably he turned into the puppet of a master puppeteer.

Years later, Albus, his acquaintance, asked him to recommend his son, Kingsley, for an Auror job. What he didn't know was that Kingsley was the same person, one with an agenda. He wanted to be the MoM to control the magical world, and Albus was his pawn. Occasionally, Kingsley's father would visit, it was done to keep his cover. One of his minions would take Kingsley's appearance for a few days. He was the one who taught Albus to look at the future.

Albus wanted Kingsley to meet his new Professor, it was perfect timing, his 'father' was in town. Fenrir took precautions; he was worried about this meeting; he had two shadow wolves follow them.

The young wizards invited Hermione for a picnic the next day. Earlier, Lucius took them to Fortescue, his favorite rowdy bunch. "I need your help, I am afraid of losing her. "

"I think you should ask her to marry you," Sirius told him, "we will help you. But you will have to honor her promise. Imagine all the witches we will get after she comes with us to Yuletide. The new Professor wants us to keep an eye on her, so be careful with her."

"But I have asked her, and she says nothing. She behaves as if she doesn't trust me. She should, I love her, only her."

They didn't know that Albus had taken a particular interest in them. He had a spy eye following them.

It was a good thing that Albus' hands were full of the new Professor.

**Meeting**

**Fenrir**

The shadows followed Fenrir, to a tea house in Diagon Alley. An older African wizard waited for them.

Florence's husband could see right thru him. A half-demon who roamed the earth for a long time. Their enemy, it was perfect.

With time he grew stronger, and his powers increased, but now, he wanted more. Not for long, for now, the shadows formed a wall around Fenrir. The shadow wolves hid far enough.

The wizard introduced himself as Kingsley. For an unknown reason, he wanted to cut the meeting short, he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Before they sat down, the African made an excuse and told Albus they would meet during his next visit.

"But, I have important news." Albus insisted.

The wizard was sweating profusely, Albus saw a monster beneath the face, he blinked. Foul odor made the other guests cough. "Who are you?" Albus felt sick, had he friended a demon? Not him, he never made mistakes.

"I must leave," the wizard started running, but the shadow wolves set a net, the net was reinforced by the shadows, they couldn't intervene directly, but that much, they could.

The guests watched in horror, looking at a hideous creature resembling a troll, but nastier. Albus pulled his wand, but to his surprise, it didn't work. Not against this creature, he tried different spells, but nothing worked. The guests hid under the table or apparated outside.

Fenrir tried, but before long, the creature disappeared. The shadow wolves were taking it to a place where to trap it until Fenrir could come. Hopefully, it would not be able to escape.

Albus felt sick, maybe that wasn't his acquaintance. He hoped, "Could you accompany me to the MoM, I need to check on someone."

When Albus went to the MoM, nobody had seen Kingsley. Dread filled Albus, so many of his plans had been forged with Kingsley's father. No matter, he still needed to get rid of Tom. He was afraid that he had been led astray, but his pride wouldn't let him recognize that.

Fenrir was relieved. Moreover, he had theories. He went to see Tom, he needed his assistance.

**Will you marry me?**

Meanwhile, the young wizards invited Hermione for a walk. "We made a picnic for us. We pinched a few things, you will see."

They arrived at a clearing near the ruins. Hermione saw Lucius, and her heart skipped a beat. He looked wonderful. She was in love with him, the future was hazy, something had changed.

As soon as they arrived, the young wizards disappeared. Lucius went on one knee," Ermi, marry me."

Hermione saw his face lit with love and decided, "Let me think."

He held on to her waist and leaned his cheek onto her, she bent and kissed his head. It was a perfect moment.

In the shadows, she saw the horned man, she wasn't imagining, and saw others like him. She blinked after seeing a couple that looked like her parents, and a couple more, they all were repeating," Say yes."

Serge jumped on Lucius' head and made pleading sounds. She grinned.

"Serge insists I say yes. He seems not to be alone. Yes, I will be your wife."

He stood to pick her up and twirled her around, then, "Wait, I forgot, I was so nervous." He pulled out the Malfoy ring and placed it on her finger, they both saw it, a small gold dragon appeared, he flew around a couple of times. Serge flapped his wings, and small blooms fell on them.

Right away, Lucius said, "I want to kiss you, but not here, let's go to the house. "

"No, we shouldn't; let's wait. My father and Fenrir will know. Maybe my father is there, he comes often."

Lucius grinned, "I can wait, Fenrir will kill me. I will go home; I need to tell my father."

Tom was at Malfoy Manor, Lucius told them. "I want to marry tonight, we can have a big wedding later."

Tom agreed, "Good idea, I will tell Fenrir, the sooner, the better, and safer." Safer for Lucius, he didn't add.

Abraxas was beyond happy to see his son over the moon. "I will go with Cygnus to bring you two home. We will say it is a family emergency. Go on."

**a/n prayers are welcome, someone close to me has Covid, difficult times. Stay safe.**


	24. Lemons and Demons

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n two or so more chapters. next mm again.

**Lemons and Demons**

The spy eye reported to Albus. "The Malfoy heir proposed to the Gryffindor witch. She accepted."

Albus dismissed it, he had enough troubles. He was afraid of the demon, the one he had trusted since ever, feeling conflicted but not enough. He needed to talk to his new professor, Mr. Olbo, and ask him to keep quiet for a while. He had to know what that was because he needed to destroy it. Maybe Olbo had ideas.

A spirit, a ghostly figure, stepped in front of him. "Albus, my tart lemon, you were a stubborn child, but it is not too late to change. Maybe you should forget all your hatred, talk to Tom, seek peace; the demon blinded you, many children died in the Greyback raid, babes. Much worse than anything Tom ever did."

Only one person called him that name because of his love for lemons, "Mom, is that you?" His voice broke.

Albus felt a cold hand on his forehead, he knew that perfume, "Yes, my love, my oldest baby. We can all be forgiven, you have done many good things and terrible wrongs. Let Gellert go from your heart, he loved the wife you killed, and all those related to him. I want you with me, so you must let it go. Ariana is here, she misses you."

Albus blinked, and the ghost was gone. Over his desk, there was a candied lemon slice, a homemade jelly, sprinkled with magical glowing sugar. He recognized it; he would help his mother sprinkling the just made jellies. Tears rolled down his face, it was his mother. He put his head on his desk and cried.

It was his mother, he was given one last chance, what had he done? Killing babies, why oh why?

He went to see Gellert. "I need your help." He told him about the demon.

Gellert said, "I will help. But you must let me go. I will look for anyone alive. In any case, I want to live my last years in peace. You must also let someone else do your job."

"Agree, what do we need?"

**A demon**

Fenrir went back to the fortress, his heart no longer ached. Finding Amelia's great-grandchild had brought him back from the hell where he was at. He wanted peace more than anything else. What had Albus done? He went to his library and went to see Tom with the book he had found.

"Tom, I have an emergency," Fenrir told him about the meeting. He showed him the book.

"We need a witch or a wizard with a pure heart. I am too tainted, and you have done your share. We need my daughter, and we need a few more magical people, maybe her young friends, Lucius is still pure of heart. It is a lot to ask from them, but we need to send the demon back. One problem, I don't know of any portals, but he got out of one."

"There might be one at the fortress, but once open, anything else can come out." Fenrir worried.

"No, read here, the portal will pull the demon in, but will not open. Or if it does, we won't know it. Hence, my daughter, her magic is powerful. Damn Albus, who knows how he brought it. Oh, no, how could I forget, Our girl is marrying tonight, I guess I must stop it." Tom grabbed his forehead.

"No, come with me first, I don't know if the ugly thing is still being held." Fenrir urged.

Someone was at the Floo. It was Abraxas. "Tom, read this owl. I don't believe it."

"Excuse me, oh? Do I know you?" He looked at Fenrir.

Fenrir grinned, "You do, has been a while. I looked a little different, not long ago. Nice to see you again."

"Are you Fenrir?" Abraxas asked incredulously.

Fenrir nodded. "You knew me at Hogwarts before I was 'bitten.'"

"Read the owl. Could this be true?" Abraxas passed the scroll to Tom.

Tom read it aloud,

"_Abraxas, I am sending you this scroll, hoping that you can forward it to Tom. It is not a hoax. We must talk, I have a new professor, he will come with me. This is time to make a change, so I want to discuss peace. I might not agree with all you think, but we can make compromises. Tom needs to be present. I would like to meet as soon as possible._

_You decide the time and place. I believe the demon found a portal, the portal where it is sent back must be sealed, I can do it with some help, I have the one to do it. But first, we need to find where the demon is. Then the portal must be sealed no later than 48 hours after the entity is sent back. I will do that, I have the person to help._

_Waiting for your answer_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Let's hope it is true about peace. But first, we must send a demon back", Fenrir told Abraxas what happened earlier.

"The wedding, we need to move for tomorrow. Please tell Lucius we need him, and to postpone the wedding for a day. They are in love, so we need them. It is a dangerous demon; it could destroy all of us. It is a valiant act, probably to save us all. I believe my daughter will accept, so allow Lucius. I think they can destroy the demon." Tom insisted.

Tom was sad, he didn't want to endanger his child. He looked around the room, Abraxas was upset, Fenrir was afraid but had seen the demon.

"So be it; but we must be there to prevent harm coming to them," Abraxas said.

"Do you think I will allow anything to hurt my child? I would give my life first. But I want my grandchildren to live in a peaceful world, even if it means my death." Tom knew that was the truth; the love he felt for his child had caught him unaware, it had started to dissipate the darkness from him. He wanted her to have a long, happy life, at the cost of his if necessary.

"If it is a demon, Albus will be needed, as he said. He will be able to tell if the demon is gone and seal the portals unless you know how." Abraxas recommended.

Afterward, they went to the fortress. The situation was dire, the demon, or whatever entity, was trapped, but the net was breaking. Many of Fenrir's wolves were holding the entity back. It tried luring those holding him with promises of power and riches. It spewed lies about Fenrir and others, it tried everything. But with every minute that passed, it became harder and harder to hold it back.

The shadows rejoiced, soon it would be over. This was unexpected; Hermione had done it. She brought Fenrir back from the darkness that took over, went with Albus to meet one the evils one roaming the earth. Albus was able to see what was happening and had offered peace. Their valor and Albus signing the peace would do it.

She was a peace bringer, just as he hoped. Tom offering his life for his child was most significant, the triumph of love over evil. They hoped it to be the truth and hoped Gellert would be freed. He would be, they were confident that Gellert was the one to help Albus.

When they brought Lucius and Hermione, "I don't want to risk Ermi, why? I want our marriage, as we had agreed." Lucius was upset and afraid to lose his beloved. The idea made him physically ill.

But Hermione told hem, "I will do it. The war must end, if the demon gets away, it might influence Dumbledore once again. That cannot happen, so I will ask my guards, as Lucius calls them. If we need at least eight plus me, they will come. Let's see, Lucius, Remus, James, Sirius, Pettigrew, Severus, Rabastan, oh, Pettigrew went home, his mother is sick."

"Zecke is coming, it will be all right. We could bring the Prewett brothers, but we have enough. The younger wizards just need to be there." Fenrir explained.

Hermione nodded, whereas she liked Pettigrew a bit better, the distrust wasn't gone. Besides, his magic wasn't strong, so it was best this way.

Fenrir would find a way to take them out Hogwarts. Hermione talked to the young Wizards to see if they would do it, and everyone agreed. Professor Olbo asked Dumbledore if could borrow a couple of Slytherin to help him gather some herbs he needed. Dumbledore was distracted but said to do it. Albus added that he waiting for an answer to meet with acquaintances, and he needed Professor Olbo there. While they were talking, an owl came.

"Do it, but we are meeting here in my office. Be here at 9:00 tomorrow, make the needed arrangements."

Fenrir was fond of jellies, he saw the lemon slice jelly on a small china plate. "I am quite fond of lemon jellies." He hoped to be offered it.

Albus said, "Have a lemon drop, the jelly is not for eating."

Fenrir shrugged his shoulders, took a drop, and started leaving, but when he turned to say goodbye, he saw Albus crying, looking at the jelly. Later he would recall it.

**Fortress Greyback**

They looked for the portal, all the ones Fenrir identified as possible. After two hours, they knew they needed help. Abraxas suggested they look at Malfoy Manor, but they might lose the demon moving it, the net was breaking.

The shadows were forbidden to help, what could be done?

Tom smiled, "We could bring Albus, but not until we have a signed agreement. But I might have just the thing. Fenrir, please bring my daughter again."

Fenrir was back in twenty minutes. "Darling, ask Serge if he knows how a portal should look. He is yours and will only answer to you."

Serge screeched upon Hermione's command, then left and came back some minutes later. A small scroll appeared on Hermione's hand. "There is one here, but I cannot tell where with certainty. Probably because it is tainted with Darkness and has cracks, evil seeping out of them. You need an expert. I can show you the general area."

Hermione read the message aloud.

"Abraxas, you need to go and talk to Albus, but not alone." Tom directed. "He can be brought with a magic shroud and an unbreakable."

"I will go with him. I will say Ermi requested for me to accompany her beau's father." Fenrir suggested.

Albus was sitting by the fire, the lemon jelly still on the small silver plate, on the table in front of him.

He was surprised to see Abraxas with Fenrir, "Sir, my student Ermi requested I accompanied her beau's father."

"I wasn't expecting you. What is happening?" Albus asked.

"One of my associates informed me that he thinks there is a portal in his place. His people have the demon, but he only knows the possible area where the portal is at. He says you were beyond a massacre at his place, but all he wants now is peace."

Albus didn't look well, "We are all guilty of much;" his eyes were fixed on the jelly, he tapped, and said, "Do you want me to find the portal?"

"Yes, but first, we must have an unbreakable that you will go forward with the peace signing, and whatever you see, will never be discussed with anyone."

"I will do it," Albus said.

"We need a witness," Abraxas pulled his wand, a small bird flew out the room. In minutes someone was knocking at the door of the headmaster.

"Coming, "Dumbledore said, wondering what the professor would come.

There were no professors, only Hermione.

"Ah, our mysterious student, I see. Do I know your parents? You seem so familiar," Albus wondered, not for the first time.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "You know a lot of people." A small owl flew out her desk went up on the air and caught something on top of a shelf. They heard a shriek, and the owl went back on Hermione's pocket after dropping something on the table.

Fenrir commented, "A spy eye, I see, who of us have you been spying"? He was about to leave the room, anger rose up to his throat, stopping a snarl on time.

A tiny scroll fell on the table by Fenrir, he opened it. "The Albus has been spying on my mommy, I think the Eye had new information, take it ."

Fenrir passed the scroll to Abraxas and Hermione.

"Why are you spying in my son's promised? How can we trust you?" Abraxas wanted to leave.

Albus sighed, "Part of my errors." He pointed his wand to destroy the eye, but Hermione saw his hand move, and the eye banished.

"Where did it go?" Albus looked.

"Not here, are you ready?" Abraxas looked at Albus.

"Yes, but you must promise not to disclose the name of the one who will help, nor ask any questions, nor try to stop him when he wants to leave."

They agreed, and they did an unbreakable, agreeing on signing a peace agreement. The later would be done once the demon or whatever was sent, and the portal or portals were sealed.

"Please wait in the waiting room," Albus asked.

They left, but Serge stayed. Albus went into his entrance to Gellert's Prison. "You will wear a cloak," Albus explained. He decided to trust Gellert, he had to start somewhere.

Gellert was overcome by emotion stepping into Albus' office, "It is warm, so many colors." Tears rolled down his cheeks. His legs were wobbly, "Sorry, it is a dream."

"Sit down, "Albus was feeling awkward, what he has done?

Gellert sat, looking around when his eyes zeroed on the lemon jelly. "It looks like the jellies you used to make, the best." He looked at it with longing.

"My mother's recipe, "his next words cost him a humongous effort, "you want it? Please take it."

Gellert didn't need another invitation, he picked up the jelly, braking in two, "Let's share, it seems like your last one."

Albus took it and put it in his mouth; Gellert did the same.

A noxious fume left their bodies thru their nose and ears; but they didn't notice. All they could taste, and the smell was the taste and aroma of the small lemon jelly. Memories of their happier times, bad times leaving with the fumes. The magic of the candy working on them. On the palate, there were two jellies now.

Albus laughed, a happy laugh, "My mother said, he who shares gets twice as much enjoyment in return. She loved riddles and magic games."

Gellert was quiet and nodded. Albus pulled his wand, covering Gellert with a cloak. He went into a box, pointed his wand, and passed a wand to Gellert. "Are you trusting me this much?" His hand shook, he couldn't tell Albus that he had a wand.

"Why shouldn't I, we will need to work together, let me get my satchel. It is ready, let's go. I will introduce you as my associate. Have another jelly."

They both had one, and now the plate had three. Both chuckled, Albus felt lighter, ready for whatever it came.

Leaving the room, he heard a young person laughing, he knew the laugh, Ariana's. He smiled. He hoped to see them whenever it was his time.

—-

A/N Maybe all will be well.


End file.
